


First and Forever

by cashryley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bisexual Otabek Altin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Comedy, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Partying, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexting, Slow Burn, Social Media, Throat training, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashryley/pseuds/cashryley
Summary: Otabek Altin has only ever had one friend throughout college, but then a certain freshman catches his attention and a new friendship between them begins to bloom. Yuri Plisetsky, with some help from his new friend, tries to win the interest of his new crush. Will this be a lasting friendship? Will the crush turn into something more?
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Practically Everyone, Lee Seung Gil & Yuri Plisetsky, Lee Seung Gil/Yuri Plisetsky, Minor Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky - Relationship, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 87
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you should know about this fic:  
> -This is an aged up, college AU  
> -There will be a few uncommon ships that will go untagged because they are so minor  
> -Some chapters may be dialogue heavy  
> -This is a POV switching fic  
> -I will add additional tags as I update with new chapters, so not to spoil anything too soon
> 
> Some things you should know about this version of Otayuri:  
> -I accidentally made Otabek into a slightly confused & anxious pushover  
> -I imagine that as Yuri gets older, he gets a lot less angry & angsty
> 
> P.S. if you're coming back to me after reading my last Otayuri fic, I love you.

## Otabek

Finally, during the start of his senior year, Otabek had a dorm room all to himself. He almost didn't believe it at first, but he knew that it happened often with the seniors on campus. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't have to leave his room for peace and quiet. Judging by the moaning and light banging against his bedroom wall, his neighbor would be the reason he would rarely stay in his room this year. What a waste.

Luckily, here was a student lounge in Otabek's dormitory that rarely anyone used. Since the building that it was in was the first one built on campus, the student lounge was small and bland. It had old furniture and only one useable outlet. The rest were taken up by three different vending machines. But Otabek liked it. It was quiet and the smell of the old furniture was oddly comforting. He especially liked that if people were to come in, it was just to get a quick snack and leave. That is, when the vending machines decided to actually work.

As Otabek stretched in the old, lopsided industrial chair that he was in, a guy walked into the lounge. Of course, he walked right up to the vending machine that worked the least. Otabek ignored him and continued to browse on his phone until the guy spoke in Russian.

"Ты шутишь, что ли?" the guy asked: _Are you kidding me?_ Then he smacked the side of the vending machine.

Otabek smiled to himself. He had always felt a small sense of camaraderie whenever he heard someone speak in a language he understood that wasn't English. "Не пытайся. Они редко работают," said Otabek: _Don't try those. They rarely work._

The guy turned and looked at Otabek. His hair was tied up in a blonde ponytail, though his bangs were still in his face. More noticeable were that his eyes were a piercing turquoise. "Какого черта они здесь тогда?" he asked: _Why the hell are they in here then?_

Otabek shrugged and awkwardly smiled.

"Блять," the guy grumbled, as he walked out: _Fuck_.

Otabek smiled to himself again. He looked back at the doorway but the guy was gone. _He looked... cool_ , Otabek thought. It wasn't often that he found anyone at his college all that interesting. He mainly stuck to his studies, with the exception of DJing now and then. There was one friend that he had for the entire duration of his college life so far, though. An annoying friend, but a friend nonetheless. Everyone else he knew were more like aquaintences. He wouldn't have minded more friends, but he wasn't very good at making them, or keeping them. He also didn't mind staying alone for the most part because of that.

About an hour passed and Otabek was headed toward his poetry class. It was the last class he had left to take to complete the English credits he needed. When he arrived, there was a piece of paper on the front desk by the professor's desk that had the students names in alphabetical order. The students were to figure out for themselves where they were supposed to be seated. Otabek was, more often than not, the first person on attendance sheets. So rather than hovering over the paper with the rest of the students, he sat on the first table, in the second chair to be safe. He was only asked once for his last name, so everyone could figure out if he was in the right spot. This kind of stuff always shone the light on the person that was the most power hungry.

It wasn't until the professor came in and called out attendance, correcting some of the students' positions, that Otabek realized the guy from earlier was in class with him. It was the thick Russian accent that made Otabek turn and glance at him. He was sitting in the back, closest to the door. His name was Yuri Plisetsky. Otabek paid attention to the professor, mostly. But he was more interested in trying to think of a totally not weird way to introduce himself to Yuri.

Once the class was over, about fifteen minutes early, Otabek nervously stood up and looked at the seat where Yuri was. But of course, being closest to the door, he was already gone, again. So Otabek rushed out, accidentally bumping into someone on the way, and spotted the blonde ponytail heading out the building.

"Эй, подожди!" Otabek called out, _Hey, wait!_ , he couldn't help himself.

Yuri paused then turned around and just looked at him, face slightly smoldering. He hesitated, almost kept walking, but then stood there as Otabek walked closer to him.

"So, um, у нас есть класс вместе. Круто," Otabek said: _we have a class together. Cool,_ and offered a tight-lipped smile. 

Yuri offered the same type of smile back and nodded. His face, visibly wary.

"Вам понадобится помощь в понимании материала? Я мог бы помочь, если вам нужно," Otabek said: _Are you going to need any help understanding the material? I could help if you needed me to._

"Зачем мне нужна твоя помощь?" Yuri asked, with his eyebrows furrowed: _Why would I need your help?_

"Потому что ты говоришь по русски," Otabek said: _Because you speak Russian._

"Вы тоже говорите по-русски," Yuri responded, tilting his head: _You speak Russian, too._

"I speak English, too," Otabek said, in English. "Также казахский и немного французский," Otabek said after: _Also Kazakh, and a little French._

"I speak English, too," Yuri said incredulously and perfectly fine in English. "Why have you been speaking to me in Russian?"

"Oh! I didn't know." Otabek felt his face warm up. "It's just that in the student lounge, I heard you speak in Russian. I thought you were maybe studying abroad... or something. I'm sorry. That was kind of weird to assume." So much for not being totally weird.

But then Yuri laughed, and what a nice laugh it was. "It's okay. It's no big deal. Thanks for trying to help, I guess." 

"No problem," Otabek smiled, nervously. "Um... so where are you heading?"

"I never got to have a snack since that vending machine ate my dollar. I'm pretty hungry right now, so, to get food. Somewhere."

"I can show you to the cafeteria. The food's actually not bad."

Yuri nodded. "Okay, cool."

The two of them exited the building and walked toward the building across the road where the cafeteria resided. During their walk Otabek learned that Yuri was a Freshman, and only nineteen. He had taken a year off before actually going to college because he wanted to have a stress free year and Otabek respected that. Otabek had been pressured by his family to start college immediately. He didn't love school but he was good at it. He'd never gotten a grade lower than a B+, and that was only once. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life just yet, but thought that he would have it all figured out by the time he graduated. Or so he hoped.

The cafeteria around dinner time was always busy of course, but Otabek and Yuri had arrived to a checkout line that wasn't too long. Yuri settled for a slice of pizza, a cheese stick, two vanilla pudding cups, a bag of chips, and a juice box. Otabek grabbed a burger and a fountain soda.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Otabek asked.

"Don't question me. I'm a growing boy."

Otabek chuckled and motioned toward a luckily empty spot at one of the lunch tables. They were quiet once they sat. Otabek almost couldn't believe that Yuri was even sitting with him after the language debacle. And still, now, Otabek didn't even know what to say to keep a conversation going. But Yuri handled that part just fine.

Peering at Otabek as he peeled back the seal of his pudding cup. "So," he started, looking down and dipping his plastic spoon into the cup. "Are you gay?" 

Otabek backed up his head in shock. "No," he answered. His method for trying to befriend Yuri clearly did not work.

"Well, I am." 

"Oh." _Lucky,_ Otabek thought. Otherwise Yuri would have probably avoided him because he thought he was gay. "That's cool."

"Are you really not?" Yuri asked, lifting a spoonful of vanilla pudding and putting it in his mouth upside down so that the pudding touched his tongue first. 

Otabek picked up his burger and started eating. "I'm really not. Why are you asking?" 

Yuri pulled the spoon out his mouth and dipped it back in the cup. "Well, you came up to me, a freshman. You're have dinner with me, a freshman. Seems like one of those predatory things that seniors do with the freshmen just to get laid and then knock them to the side." 

Otabek wrinkled his nose. "I was only being friendly."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. But if you're lying, don't forget: I'm a top."

Yuri continued eating his pudding nonchalantly while Otabek sat there slightly confused, eating his burger. He wasn't sure what Yuri meant by that but he settled with believing that Yuri meant it in some sort of Alpha Male context, which still didn't make much sense to him. But that didn't matter. He was still enjoying getting to know Yuri, and wanted to continue to do so.

Otabek wiped his hands on a napkin. "Well, then, Yuri," he started. "Friends?" He extended his hand over the table.

Yuri just looked at it at first, then at Otabek's face. But then, spoon in his cheek, Yuri met Otabek's hand in a shake. "Can you buy me alcohol?" he asked, spoon slightly bouncing in his mouth.

"No."

Yuri let go of Otabek's hand. "Well fuck that." Yuri pulled the spoon out his mouth and continued on with his pudding cup.

"You know you can get expelled here for underage drinking, right?"

Yuri smiled. "Not a rule breaker, huh?" 

"I am grateful for my educ-"

"Otabek!" A hand slapped down on Otabek's shoulder from behind him, almost making him jump out his seat. But he didn't even have to turn around to know that it was the ever so coveted Jean-Jacques Leroy.

"Hi, JJ," Otabek greeted, drearily.

JJ was Otabek's only friend, other than Yuri now, of course. They became friends when Otabek was a freshman and JJ a junior. JJ would hit on him incessantly even though Otabek had told him that he wasn't interested. At that time, there were rumors going around that JJ was sleeping with professors. The rumors got so serious that JJ almost faced expulsion, but no one could figure out which professors were involved in the rumors. That part was thanks to Otabek, who out of the kindness of his own heart, helped JJ spread rumors about random professors as well as the Dean herself. But JJ never confirmed to Otabek whether or not the rumors were actually true. And Otabek never asked because he knew just how hard of a time JJ had because of the mess, including failing a couple of classes.

JJ sat himself down next to Otabek and placed his tray of just fries onto the table. "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Yuri," Otabek answered. "Yuri, this is JJ." 

"What's that stand for?" Yuri asked, placing his empty pudding cup to the side and finally giving his pizza slice attention. 

"Jean-Jacques," said JJ. "You can call me Jean if you'd like," he smirked.

Otabek rolled his eyes, he knew that face all too well. JJ was notorious for sleeping around. Apparently as a freshman, JJ started out as bisexual but came out as gay when he became a junior. He was always looking for a new fling, whether it was a new, innocent freshman or some straight guy that secretly wanted to experiment. JJ had read Otabek as that kind of straight guy when they first met, but settled on befriending him after Otabek had turned him down about a dozen times and helped him out with the rumors.

"Okay," Yuri said, flatly.

"You're a freshman, right?" JJ asked.

Yuri nodded again, mouth full of pizza.

JJ's arm wrapped itself around Otabek's shoulder and pulled him close. Otabek allowed it. "Is my dear friend Otabek showing you a good time so far?"

"Yeah, we have poetry together."

"I can show you a much better time than he can." JJ winked and let go of Otabek.

Otabek sighed hard and watched Yuri's eyebrows raise.

"Well that was forward," Yuri said. Though Otabek thought it funny that Yuri was taken aback by that when earlier he just as forwardly asked if he was gay.

"I don't like wasting any time," JJ shrugged, taking a bite off a french fry.

"It's a shame that you are then," Yuri said.

Otabek snorted and grinned.

"Oh, come on, kitten," JJ tried.

Otabek decided to finally butt in. "JJ stop, he's obviously not interested."

"Let him speak for himself."

"Stop. I'm obviously not interested," Yuri said.

JJ's face deadpanned. "I like a challenge sometimes."

Yuri smirked but continued eating quietly.

JJ's eyes lingered on him but then he turned to Otabek. "Are you still going to Emil's party this Friday?"

Otabek nodded.

"Still DJing?"

"I think so. He told me he wanted me to but then he said he wasn't set on me. So I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to ask him later."

"You DJ?" Yuri asked Otabek.

"Yes," Otabek smiled. "Kind of just like a part time thing. It's more of a hobby, really." 

"You're modest." JJ butted in. "He DJs at a lot of parties." 

"Wow, that's so cool." 

Otabek thanked him. He felt a small bit of reassurance that Yuri did think he was cool. 

"You should come to the party, kitten," JJ told Yuri. 

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Don't call me that." 

"It's a seniors only thing, JJ," Otabek said. 

"So? You think absolutely zero freshmen will be there?" 

"I mean that is the plan. No offense, Yuri." 

"None taken," Yuri said. But there was something in Yuri's face that did show that he took offense. But before Otabek was able to take back what he said and invite Yuri to the party instead, JJ did it.

"Otabek is already showing you a bad time, see? I think you should come, for real. Make some more friends."

Yuri smiled at JJ. "Maybe I will."

The three of them continued to talk about parties and their classes until JJ was pulled away by a girl that he apparently was supposed to have dinner with. When he said his goodbyes and walked off, Otabek felt a little awkward and didn't know what to say again. JJ was a social butterfly and Yuri seemed almost the same, so they were the ones originally driving most of the conversation. It gave Otabek a chance to notice just how much he let his bangs cover his face, and he wondered why he would want to cover up such nice eyes.

But Otabek needed to try and maintain some kind of conversation. He couldn't spend his entire college career with only one friend. "Uh, don't mind JJ," he said. "He's a lot at first, trust me. But he gets better. Um... more polite."

Yuri chuckled. "It's fine. I've experienced weirder things. The forwardness is admirable sometimes. It's brave."

"I mean I guess if you want to look at it that way."

"Are there a lot of gay people here?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. To be honest, JJ is my only friend here, unfortunately. I kinda keep to myself usually. He does sleep around a lot, so I want to say that the gay population is big, but I also don't want to make him seem like _that_ much of a whore."

Yuri laughed. "I'm sure he hasn't slept with every gay guy here."

"I don't know, there're a lot of rumors surrounding him all the time and he never really denies or confirms any of them. I think he likes the attention sometimes. People only know I exist because I'm friends with him."

"Mysterious friends. Very cute."

Otabek smiled. He felt a warm, small bit of excitement over making a new friend. Especially one that wasn't as annoying as JJ. He watched Yuri pull out his phone from his pocket and look at the time.

"I've gotta go," Yuri said. "I have two classes on Tuesdays. My next one starts in like half an hour. I'll see you next week?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay," Otabek nodded. He watched Yuri gather his trash onto his tray and stand up from his seat, then Otabek finally pushed himself again. "I could... text you about the party. If you want. Give you the address."

Yuri made a face. "I thought I wasn't invited because I was a freshman."

Otabek chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. JJ was right. All kinds of people go anyway, even the townies. You should come. It might be fun."

"I'll think about it. Here," Yuri handed Otabek his phone. "I'll text you."

Otabek inserted his phone number into Yuri's phone and promptly handed it back. It felt a little off to do but he ignored the feeling. Yuri left him with a half smile and Otabek wondered when he would get a text from him. But he never did. Instead, he got a text from Emil that night, confirming that he would be DJing at the party on Friday.

It didn't bother Otabek that Yuri didn't text him afterward, it didn't even bother him that he didn't text him the next day. But on that Thursday, the day before the party, Otabek had a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that Yuri didn't like him at all. JJ brought him up when he invited himself into Otabek's dorm that Thursday night, wondering if Otabek had seen him again because he wasn't answering his calls. Otabek only shook his head and tried not to wonder when the hell the two of them exchanged numbers. Yuri had called the two of them mysterious, but he seemed like the one with a little bit of mystery. Of course, that only made Otabek all the more curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky attends his first college party.

## Yuri

Dorming for college was nothing like what Yuri thought it was going to be. It just seemed like a mess of people pretending to be real adults but acting like high school kids. But he counted his blessings and thanked whoever for his roommate dropping out before he even met him, and already making a couple of friends. One friend, who wouldn't stop texting or calling him about the party on Friday. In reality, JJ had only text him once and called him twice, but that was quite enough for Yuri.

Before he attended his second class on Tuesday, he was stopped by JJ in the hall who actually politely offered to ride with him to the party. As strange as JJ was at first, he seemed sincere and innocent in the moment, so Yuri took his number. But JJ didn't let him leave until he text him right there in that moment so that he could get his, too. JJ didn't seem too terrible, but Otabek seemed a lot nicer. Although, he wasn't sure how far he was going to get with being friends with a straight guy. Were straight guys even fun?

It was almost ten at night when JJ showed up at Yuri's dorm, after Yuri decided to finally text him his dorm number. JJ had great eyebrows and a great set of teeth, he was taller and had some tattoos on his arms and it was obvious that he had a decent build. Yuri understood his confidence, he even envied it a little. On the ride over to the party, JJ talked about how he only sat with Otabek in the cafeteria that day because he saw Yuri with him, and that tonight, he looked even cuter with his hair back. Yuri only smiled. As objectively attractive as he found JJ, he just wasn't interested in him in that way.

Yuri knew they were nearing the party because the music was heard down the block. "You're gonna love Otabek's skills," JJ said. "He's always able to get people moving. No matter who it is. Of course, alcohol helps, too."

Out of their Uber, Yuri could see that they were at a house. He had expected it to be some type of fraternity house but it was just a normal house. There was a couple drinking and talking on the porch and a few people passing around a bowl on the grass. As soon as they entered the house, they spotted Otabek, in all black with a high neck jacket zipped all the way up. There were big headphones over his ears and his head was moving to the music as he worked his magic over his turntable set up.

Yuri followed JJ as he walked over to Otabek. Pulling his headphones down, he smiled at JJ. Yuri wasn't sure but it looked like he smiled even bigger when he saw him behind JJ. "I'm glad you could come," he yelled over the music.

Yuri grinned. "JJ begged me!"

"I did not!" he heard JJ yell.

There was a very short moment where Yuri and Otabek retained eye contact. Yuri noticed that he had a hair out of place, that hung over his forehead, and that in the low light of the house... _He's actually... kind of hot?_ Yuri thought. But just then, he was pulled away by JJ to dance.

Dancing with JJ was fun, even though Yuri was treated as the girl in their dance partnership. But luckily enough there weren't too many songs where JJ was able to pull him that close. Most of the songs actually didn't have the rhythm to need a dance partner at all. But he still enjoyed himself a lot. JJ was right, Yuri was very impressed with Otabek's DJ skills. His music switched smoothly through alternative, dance, indie, and top 40. He seemed to watch the crowd methodically as he worked and there were always people dancing or jumping about during every song. It was respectable, maybe being friends with a DJ wouldn't be too bad, straight or not.

Yuri had to admit it, though, JJ had charm. Whether it was the way he moved when he danced or the way he flashed his perfect teeth to convince Yuri to go off to a private space with him. Not that the kitchen was particularly private. But when JJ leaned in and kissed Yuri, it didn't matter. JJ was a great kisser. It wasn't fair. Yuri only came to see what his first college party was going to be like, he wasn't supposed to stick with JJ the whole time. But then again, making out at a college party seemed about right. So he let go and let himself touch a little. It was a little awkward since Yuri had to stand on his tip toes, but his hands got to JJ's hips and only made their way to JJ's ass before someone bumped into them.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" It was a very pretty girl with glossy lips and red hair. She looked drunk and was very smiley.

" _Mila_ , babe," JJ said. "Don't get too drunk, you don't want some asshole taking photos of you and sending them somewhere." 

"Oh, like you did that one time?" She spat back, suddenly near sober. 

"That was before I got to know you, and I apologized for that!"

Mila looked to Yuri, and only then did he realize that she was actually a popular Russian figure skater. She was very popular in Russia but had no idea that he was now attending the same school as she. "He cried," she said. "Mila, I'm so sorry, I feel so guilty," she mocked JJ in a very bad Canadian accent and it made Yuri laugh.

"I did not cry!" 

"Sometimes our mind's choose what to remember," she grinned. "Anyway, you guys should get out of here. Making out in a public kitchen is so awkward." She walked backward and reached her arm out into the doorway. It came back with a handful of Otabek's jacket, and Otabek. "My friend and I are trying to get some snacks!"

Otabek was blushing hard. It was funny to see him all shy about a girl. He smiled modestly at Yuri.

"Otabek!" JJ shouted. "You make nice friends, don't you?"

Otabek smiled with tight lips.

"If you're in the kitchen, who's DJing now?" Yuri asked.

"Еще один русский!" Mila exclaimed: Another Russian! Yuri only smiled at her.

"I have a playlist that I let play whenever I need a break," Otabek said.

"You're really good at this stuff," Yuri said. But before Otabek could even respond, JJ grabbed Yuri's hand and started walking him away.

"Yeah, good job, Otabek! We'll be somewhere else," JJ said. "Have fun, you two!" 

JJ lead Yuri to a small hall of bedrooms, and Yuri didn't protest. The first room JJ tried had a big M on the door, but it was locked. The second door had a big E on the door and was luckily unlocked. This wasn't the first time Yuri had sex at a party, this wouldn't be the first time that he'd sleep with someone he barely knew either. The room was mostly dark but the bed was easy to find, even with their eyes closed and lips attached to each other.

Yuri backed himself onto the bed and JJ straddled him immediately. Yuri's hands made their way to JJ's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Even in the dim moonlight, the sight of JJ's chiseled torso and tattooed arms fueled Yuri's lust. He pulled down JJ's neck so that their lips can meet once more. He let his hands roam over JJ's chest and then to his waist and down to his hips once more. JJ's mouth switched from Yuri's mouth to his neck and Yuri slid his hands down to the button of JJ's jeans.

JJ chuckled and raised his head to look at him. "Tired of playing hard to get?" He lightly bit at Yuri's neck. "How do you want me to do it, Kitten?"

Yuri sucked his teeth. "I told you not to call me that." He roughly pulled down JJ's jeans.

"I'm sorry, you're just so pretty."

Now fueled by annoyance, with all his force, Yuri pushed JJ off to the other side of the bed and straddled him. "Stop fucking around," he said.

JJ laughed. "So that's how you wanna do it?" He sat up and started undoing Yuri's jeans. "Straight to it, no teasing?" His hands slipped into Yuri's pants and cupped Yuri's butt.

"I like teasing, you're just being an asshole."

JJ squeezed and it was all fine until his fingers pressed between Yuri's cheeks. "Speaking of which," he said.

Yuri yanked JJ's hands away. " _Don't._ "

"What do you mean 'don't?'" 

"I don't... I'm a top."

JJ snorted. "What?"

Yuri made a face and it would have been fine and maybe they would have continued if JJ didn't start laughing.

Yuri scoffed and got off the bed.

"Hey, come on," JJ tried. 

Yuri quickly did his pants. "I knew I shouldn't have come with you."

"Don't you think you're overreacting? I didn't do anything, Kitten. Come back to bed, we'll do something else."

"I know how that story ends." Yuri headed to the door.

"Yuri!" 

Yuri shut the door behind him and headed back to the kitchen. He didn't want to go home but definitely wanted to avoid JJ. Otabek was the only other familiar person but he wasn't in the kitchen anymore, so he was on his own. Yuri knew that he looked like a poster boy for what a twink should look like, but that didn't mean he was a bottom. It just wasn't his thing. It shouldn't have upset him so much that an asshole like JJ laughed at him, but it was kind of embarrassing regardless. He always hated how small he was and often got made fun of for it. It was a very soft spot for him. In the end, it seemed like the party was a complete waste of time... almost.

As Yuri stepped outside, he noticed someone sitting on the porch swing, and by the smell of it, they were clearly smoking weed. When they swung themselves forward, the moonlight shone on them and Yuri felt himself blush immediately. It was a very cute dark haired Asian guy with thick eyebrows. Eyes almost as serious as Otabek's. Yuri walked closer to him and leaned against the banister of the porch, not caring if the guy came out here to be alone.

"Hey," Yuri greeted.

The guy took a hit from his joint and gave Yuri a short nod.

"Noisy in there, huh?"

The guy only shrugged. 

"Um, could I have a hit?" Yuri didn't want to ask but he needed to keep a conversation going somehow.

The guy furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously?" His voice was monotonous, but Yuri still wanted to hear more of it.

"Sorry, I just-"

The guy sighed. "Whatever, here." He held out the joint and Yuri took it.

Yuri took a short hit and sat on the swing beside him. He wasn't a huge fan of marijuana but this guy was too cute. His hair was silky black and Yuri couldn't help but to wonder if he liked having it pulled in bed.

"You're a freshman, right?" The guy asked.

"What gave it away?" Yuri handed the joint back.

"Asking me for my pot." The guy took the joint back and didn't offer it anymore after.

Yuri chuckled. "Sorry. Um... Would it help to know that I only asked so I could talk to you?" 

The guy furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you need to talk to me?"

"Well l-" 

"Didn't you come in with Jean?" 

"Oh, yeah, I did. But we split up." 

"Hm. Interesting." 

"Why?" 

"Jean usually gets what he wants." 

"Not always." 

"But usually. He doesn't let much bother him. He's probably already on the prowl. It's admirable." 

"He's really not that great." 

"I think he is. What posessed you to walk away from him?" 

"The hope that I'd just find something better." 

"And did you?" 

"Yeah." 

The guy snorted and gave a lazy smile. "You have a lot to learn if you think weed is better than sex." 

"No, I didn't-" 

"What's your name, kid?" 

"I'm not a kid." 

"Have you seen yourself?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. The same type of insult twice in one night, fantastic. But he kept himself planted on the porch swing because he was much cuter than JJ. By this time the guy's joint was tiny. He pressed it down against the arm of the swing and then flicked it away.

"You know," the guy started. "College is nothing like it is on television or movies. It's a bunch of children with no life skills shoved into dozens of adult situations... and calculus. I should really fucking drop calculus." 

"You mean it's not sex, drugs, and textbooks?"

"Well, yeah, there's definitely the first two if you're desperate and lucky," he chuckled. "And I mean that for both."

"Um, so we've got the drugs thing covered, right? What about-" 

"You need a tutor already?" 

Yuri smirked. "You could say that." 

The guy looked at him straight. "What's your name again?" 

"It's Yuri. I didn't actually tell you before." 

"I'm Seung-gil. Don't follow me." Then he got up and went back inside.

Yuri wasn't sure whether he was playing hard to get or if he was being serious, but he settled on calling an Uber and going home alone instead. Otabek was probably still busy with that girl and the party wasn't any more fun that he thought it would be. But at least he did have a little bit of fun, and tomorrow was a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's just chapter 2, but I haven't done a slow burn this slow before and it's kind of killing me, lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek helps where he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are text messages in this chapter and I was confused on how to do the formatting for it. Sorry if it looks a little messed up!

## Otabek

Since Otabek's family was of lower-middle class status, he tried his hardest to go to college through an academic scholarship. He didn't want to inconvenience his family and wanted to support them as best as he could through his continued education. Every now and then his parents would send him some money, but most of his money came from DJ gigs for parties around campus. He could rarely turn an opportunity down. But he did love to DJ. He loved the creativity he was able to release through it. He also loved being responsible for some people's movements and excitement during parties. In a way, he thrived off of the latter, always making sure to arrive just a little bit late to excite the crowd all the more.

JJ arrived later than he did at Emil's party, though, with Yuri trailing along. He didn't expect them to come together, or for Yuri to come at all. But there they were, _together_. Otabek greeted them when they came up to him and he noticed that Yuri was wearing his hair out of his face. They barely talked before JJ pulled Yuri away to dance and although Yuri had a smile on, Otabek figured that he didn't even want to be there with JJ at all, so he decided not to play too many songs that would get them dancing so closely together.

Regardless, Otabek usually didn't play music that you needed a dance partner for. He preferred music that allowed the crowd to take a trip without any drugs or alcohol. It probably made him an even better DJ to the people who did get wasted when he was around. Otabek could get lost in a good song at any time of the day if he wasn't careful and he wanted the crowd to feel that, too.

After a while, Otabek was interrupted by a pretty girl waving at him. It was none other than Mila Babicheva. She was somewhat of a campus celebrity. She was a fairly popular Russian figure skater that had made it into the Olympics a couple times. She was a very normal person but had to deal with maintaining her reputation constantly.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, loud enough for Otabek to hear over the music as he pulled his headphones down. When he only gave her a nod, she walked closer to him and pulled his head toward her mouth. "I need a favor," she said.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Otabek responded, close enough to her ear.

"Please? Sara's waiting for me."

"I can't, Mila."

Then Mila pulled out her best puppy dog eyes and adorable pout that Otabek couldn't resist. He really did wish that she wasn't a lesbian. "Otabek, please?"

Otabek rolled his eyes but he tapped away at his laptop and pulled up a playlist to play while he was gone. He placed his headphones on the table and walked out from behind it. "What do you need?" He asked her.

"Come," she said, grabbing his hand. "Where's quiet here?"

"Kitchen," he said. He lead her by the hand to the kitchen but he paused as soon as he entered it. Almost right in front of the entrance, JJ and Yuri were making out. Otabek backed out of the kitchen and let go of Mila's hand. "Uh, there are people in there."

"So?"

"They're just making out right in front of the door."

"I'll handle this," she said. With confidence, Mila walked inside and bumped right into JJ. "I'm _so_ sorry!" she said, sounding a lot drunker than she actually was.

" _Mila_ , babe," JJ said. "Don't get too drunk, you don't want some asshole taking photos of you and sending them somewhere." 

"Oh, like you did that one time?" She snapped back, dropping her drunk girl act.

There was an incident between Mila and JJ the previous year where JJ had decided to sell photos to online tabloids of Mila partying. Otabek had warned him not to do it because nothing good would really come from it. Then JJ didn't even get paid much and ended up feeling guilty about it afterward. But all was forgiven once JJ gave Mila all the money he earned from it. They oddly became frenemies in the end, bickering more often than not.

"Anyway, you guys should get out of here. Making out in a public kitchen is so awkward," Mila said, then reached out and pulled Otabek into the kitchen by his shirt. "My friend and I are trying to get some snacks!"

Otabek smiled politely at the two of them, but he felt himself blush. He still felt awkward for walking in on JJ and Yuri making out. He hadn't expected that to happen between the two of them, let alone see it. 

"Otabek!" JJ shouted. "You make nice friends, don't you?"

Otabek gave JJ a tight-lipped smile. He hadn't told _anyone_ about Mila's secret. So luckily for Mila, everyone bought that sometimes they hooked up.

"If you're in the kitchen, who's DJing now?" Yuri asked, his turquoise eyes turning to him now. Mila said something loudly in Russian that Otabek didn't quite catch because he may have been admiring the fact that Yuri was showing more of his face with his hairstyle.

"I have a playlist that I let play whenever I need a break," Otabek said. He thought it to be kind of cute that all of Yuri's hair was back except for one strand that was hanging over his forehead. There was also something oddly feminine about him that made him look pretty attractive.

"You're really good at this stuff," Yuri said. And Otabek wanted to answer; wanted to keep talking with him, but before he could, JJ grabbed Yuri's hand and started walking him into the hall.

"Yeah, good job, Otabek! We'll be somewhere else," JJ said. "Have fun, you two!"

There was the weirdest, sneaking feeling Otabek had as he watched them walk away that resembled something like hurt. JJ was an adult, and he could hook up with whoever he wanted to. But did it _have_ to be with someone that Otabek thought to be a new friend? Of course, Yuri didn't seem to protest, so that was fine, too... but did he _have_ to hook up with his only friend? But before Otabek let his thoughts get the best of him he let himself listen to Mila, who had been talking the entire time.

"... and then we have a secret knock so that she knows it's me. Okay?"

"You want me to pretend that we're flirting so no one questions why you and Sara are both missing?" Otabek asked.

"Yes, like last time."

Of course this wasn't the first time that Mila had asked him for a favor like this. The first time was a few months ago at another party where Otabek wasn't DJing. The two of them had gotten drunk and were being friendly with each other, although Otabek had misinterpreted her friendliness for something more. But before he made a fool of himself, she had asked him if he could help her in pretending to hook up so that she could really run off with her girlfriend. Apparently she had a reputation to keep and being openly lesbian was not a part of it. She was very lucky that Otabek was trustworthy, but she was still so overly cautious.

Mila grabbed a bowl of party mix chips and grabbed Otabek's hand. "She's in Mickey's room, come."

"You just want me to walk you there?" Otabek asked, following her lead.

"Yes, Otabek. Appearances count. You never know who's looking. JJ and his friend saw us, who knows who else?"

Mila let go of Otabek's hand at a door marked with a large M. Otabek leaned against it as she casually looked around. She passed the bowl of snacks to him with a flirtatious smile, then softly caressed his cheek as her other hand knocked elaborately by her hip. The door barely opened at all before Mila turned the knob and pulled Otabek in.

The room was dark but Sara was right behind the door when it shut. She seemed very happy to see Mila but not so happy to see Otabek. He had heard from Mila that Sara wasn't very keen on her pretending to hook up with boys. For a moment, Otabek stood there awkwardly holding the bowl of snacks, only to set Sara off. "Oh, so you're going to eat some snacks while you watch us?" Sara said, matter-of-factly.

Otabek sighed and placed the bowl of snacks on a nearby dresser. "You're welcome," he said, then exited the room. He went straight back to his station and continued his work like he hadn't just been distracted in half a dozen different ways. He still felt off the rest of the night, but he worked through it and let the music distract him instead.

*****

Otabek would have slept past 9:00 AM because he usually did on Sundays. But he woke up to his phone vigorously vibrating on his nightstand. He picked it up and saw that he had 13 unread messages from Yuri Plisetsky.

  
**8:50 AM**  
Hey good morning mister dj  
wait was that weird to say  
your set was cool tho  
**8:51 AM**  
Anyway let's get breakfast together. I don't want to look like a loser by myself in the cafeteria.  
**8:58 AM**  
Are you still sleeping? Is that it?  
**8:59 AM**  
OTABECK  
GET BREAKFAST WITH ME  
**9:00 AM**  
Ignore this if youre gay  
**9:02 AM**  
Ha  
gay  
you ahve some explaining to do  
**9:03 AM**  
Am I gonna have to go by myself? :(  
>:( *

Otabek smiled at his phone. Yuri seemed almost needy and it was kind of cute. JJ only ever text Otabek if he needed Otabek to talk to someone for him or if he needed to borrow money. Then he remembered what he saw in the kitchen the previous night and dreaded hearing a story about their hook up. But he felt that it was something he could bear.

**9:06AM**

I'm up. Meet me at my dorm in like 10 minutes and we can go together. #212 

P.S. It's Otabek not Otabeck. 

Otabek sat up in his bed and stretched. His eyes still had sleep in them, so he decided that he would need a nap later. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from his shower caddy and headed for the bathrooms. Unfortunately, he ran into JJ inside. He was leaning against a sink with his arms folded across his chest, possibly, no, _definitely_ flexing in front of a guy Otabek didn't recognize. JJ had on his stupidly charming smirk and was talking to him low. 

"Hey Jean! Did your STD results come back yet?" Otabek faked concern.

The guy in front of JJ backed up from him. "Um, so yeah, I should go."

JJ only stared as he left the bathroom.

"I'm glad I saved him," said Otabek.

"Are you fucking serious, Otabek?" 

Otabek turned on the faucet of one of the sinks and let the water run over the bristles of his toothbrush before applying toothpaste.

JJ groaned. "I can't even stay mad. That was a good one. But don't get upset when I cockblock you next time." JJ walked over behind Otabek and placed his hands on either side of the sink, to trap Otabek. "You're so cute when you brush your teeth."

Otabek elbowed him lightly. "G'way," he got out, with the toothbrush still brushing away at his teeth.

"What're you doing up so early?" JJ asked, moving away from Otabek and grabbing his shower caddy.

Otabek took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Yuri wants to have breakfast."

" _Yuri_. Let me know if he's still mad at me."

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows and spat into the sink. He felt a strange spurt of relief within him and was curious to know more. "What did you do?"

" _Nothing_. We're just not... compatible, and he got upset over it. I dunno. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or whatever."

"This is the real reason why you're single. I'll let you know I guess."

"See you," JJ said as he smacked Otabek's butt on his way out.

When Otabek got back to his dorm room, he found Yuri waiting outside of it. It didn't take him much time to get ready while Yuri sat in a beanbag chair and talked about how hungry he was. Once they made it to the cafeteria, and sat at a table, Yuri asked if JJ would be joining them this time.

"You don't really see him around on some Sundays," Otabek said. "He’s got an online class every other Sunday night that he’s really serious about."

"Every other Sunday?" Yuri asked. "What’s the subject?"

"I don’t know. I’ve never asked."

"Well, anyway, good. Last night with us ended kind of awkward. _But_ when I left him, I did meet someone else," Yuri said, with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Seung-Gil? Do you know him?"

" _Oh_."

"What?"

"Um," Otabek made a face. He definitely knew who that was. Otabek thought himself to be a very nice guy, he always tried to help people out where he could. He tried that with Seung-Gil once. "Sometime last year, he wanted me to try and get JJ to be a part of his art project, and I did try. But JJ just wasn't interested and I wasn't going to keep bothering him about it. So when I let Seung-Gil know that it wasn't going to happen, he got really upset, and," Otabek smiled. "Called me 'incompetent.'"

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. "Damn... that's not very nice... is it weird that I still find him attractive?"

Otabek chuckled. "No, it's not."

"Do you think you can talk to him for me?"

"What? _No_."

"Oh, come on."

"Is this why you wanted to have breakfast?"

"No... yeah. Please? Come on."

Otabek sighed hard, but it bothered him less than it should have. "Find him online and talk to him through there or something. I don't want to get involved with him again."

"How am I supposed to find him?"

Otabek shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Seung-Gil was very serious about his art studies. That was all Otabek knew about him other than the fact that he was kind of an asshole. At the time, it took everything he had in him to not punch him in the face.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Yuri asked.

Otabek handed his phone over and watched Yuri tap on his Instagram app. He went through the list of people Otabek followed and then found JJ's account. After that he searched through who JJ followed, when he wasn't satisfied with his findings, he went through the list of people that followed JJ. It didn't even take five minutes for Yuri to find Seung-Gil's account after that. "Hey, Yuri be careful. Don't accidentally like anything."

Yuri grinned, but not at what Otabek said. He clicked through a link on Seung-Gil's account that lead him to his portfolio. He started skimming through photos and tapping on different photos to see them closer. "He's a good photographer," Yuri said. Then after looking at several self portraits, "Oh, he's adorable." Then, Otabek could swear he saw it in slow motion, Yuri's finger tapped back to Seung-Gil's account and tapped Follow.

"Yuri! That's _my_ phone!"

Yuri slid the phone back over to Otabek, with an annoyingly nice smile. "I know it's your phone. But now you can talk to him for me."

Otabek's face deadpanned in shock. "We're not fucking friends."

"Oh, Otabek, come on, it's not a big deal, please," Yuri begged. "Please? He's so hot, please?"

"What the fuck?" Otabek stared at his phone, still on Seung-Gil's account. "I can't believe you just did that. This is so weird. He hates me... and I don't fucking like him either."

"It's not a big deal!" He repeated.

Otabek looked back at Yuri and he had a very unfair puppy dog expression on his face, something that Otabek would ever admit to being a weakness of his. Here was a guy that Otabek had just met, begging him to hook him up with someone that he really didn't like. It was trouble already. He wondered what it was that he ever did to deserve such strange friends, and who even knew if he would continue being friends with Yuri after this.

But Otabek sighed in defeat. "I don't even know what to do."

Yuri grinned. "Well, when he accepts you, just strike up a random conversation and mention me somehow."

"I don't understand why you just can't request him on your own account."

"You already know him! This will work, trust me."

Otabek had never tried to be a matchmaker, but he took Yuri's lead. He waited the day to see if Seung-Gil accepted him and he tried to think about what to say and how to say it to get them together. He didn't know what made him want to do the favor for Yuri other than the fact that he kind of just wanted to make him smile. But by the end of the day, Otabek checked Seung-Gil's account and noticed that he had actually blocked his account instead. It made him laugh out loud as he told Yuri through text message. Yuri would be on his own for this one. But he didn't seem discouraged when Otabek told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds his own way of talking to his crush.

## Yuri

Yuri was shocked that his perfectly fine idea of Otabek talking to Seung-Gil for him didn't work. He hadn't realized just how bad the situation between the two of them was. But that still didn't stop Yuri from trying to figure out how to hook up with him. Almost immediately after Yuri was told that Seung-Gil blocked Otabek, he requested to follow him on his own account. It would be awkward but definitely not the weirdest way to hook up.

Yuri did feel a bit bad for involving Otabek so he tried not to mention Seung-Gil to him anymore. He stuck to casual conversations with Otabek any time they hung out and fortunately, he ended up learning that straight guys _weren't_ as boring as he had thought. Otabek was funny and open-minded and even though he wasn't much of a rule-breaker, he was actually very cool. It was truly a wonder to Yuri why Otabek was single. But he thought it was probably because of how nice he was. From Yuri's experience, women mostly liked assholes. Yuri usually preferred nice guys himself, but Seung-Gil was an exception.

A couple weeks after Seung-Gil blocked Otabek, Yuri found his way to the art department of his school. Since Seung-Gil was an art major, he knew that he would bump into him or at least someone that knew him eventually. Otabek had warned Yuri that the idea seemed far-fetched, but still even though when he arrived the building was quiet and oddly empty, Yuri was going to give his plan a chance. He walked up to the classroom door that was closest to the entrance so that he could try and peek inside, but the window on the door was covered by a curtain. However, there was movement that he noticed behind a small sliver that the curtain didn't quite cover up. He tried to focus in and realized that the movement was actually two men kissing. Yuri smiled to himself, shamelessly looked behind him to both ends of the hall to make sure no one was coming his way, then continued to watch.

One of the men was taller than the other, with silver hair and a gorgeous ass. The shorter one had dark hair and wore glasses. Their kissing intensified for a moment before the taller man pulled away to turn the shorter one around. He rubbed his crotch against him then buried his face in the crook of his neck. Yuri sighed; he was too sexually deprived to be watching this, especially after walking away from JJ during the party.

"What are you doing?"

The words made Yuri jump and spin around. Of course, it was none other than Seung-Gil asking the question. "Uh," Yuri started. "I was just checking if-"

"Is Katsuki finally fucking his model?" Seung-Gil stepped closer to Yuri.

"Um, what?"

Seung-Gil motioned for Yuri to step aside and he did. He peeked through the small opening and nodded. "Oh, looks like he will. Good for him." Seung-Gil turned back to Yuri and must have seen the blush in his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, pervert, your secret's safe with me."

"I'm not-" Yuri stopped himself. There was no other valid excuse for what he was doing. "Um, I was actually just looking for someone."

"Katsuki's class probably finished like ten minutes ago. Try the caf-"

"I was looking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I'm Yuri. From... um, Emil? Emil's party. Remember? We smoked on the porch."

"... yeah."

"Um," Yuri smiled awkwardly. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Did you send me a request on Instagram?"

Yuri felt another rush of heat spread over his face. "Yes, I did."

"And you came here to try and find me... but got distracted because you saw some guys trying to fuck?"

The blush just wouldn't leave Yuri's face. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened."

Seung-Gil snorted. Before he could reply a clearly muffled moan came from the classroom. "Let's get out of here."

Seung-Gil led Yuri out of the building and to a charming garden behind it. The garden was filled with different types of vibrant flowers and vines. Further down was a walkway with black eyed susans lined up on both sides of it that led to a parking lot. Seung-Gil sat himself down on an intricate cement bench near a small trickling fountain and Yuri followed. The two of them didn't speak at first because Seung-Gil started digging through his backpack. But Yuri didn't mind, it gave him the opportunity to take in the beauty that was Seung-Gil in the garden. His dark hair and his dark clothes contrasted beautifully with the colorful flowers and vines around him. Yuri had never had sex outdoors before, and he wondered if Seung-Gil would be into it.

"Wait until I tell everyone that Katsuki finally hooked up with his model," Seung-Gil said, rising from his backpack with a joint in his hand.

"Aren't we too close to the building to be smoking here?" Yuri asked.

Seung-Gil shook his head. "Everyone forgets about this garden but the art students. We're fine." Seung-Gil put the joint to his lips and carefully lit it up.

"It's nice here."

"It's okay," Seung-Gil shrugged and passed his joint to Yuri.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like to share."

"I could very easily rescind this offer."

Yuri smirked and took the joint. He took a long pull from it that filled him with regret directly after he exhaled, but he was grateful that he didn't have a coughing attack in front of Seung-Gil. "So," Yuri passed the joint back. "Why'd you want to come out here?"

Seung-Gil's eyebrows were thick, dark, and almost brooding. His eyes were just the same as he stared right into Yuri's. He allowed an awkward silence to pass between them as he took his own pull from the joint. But then he finally answered Yuri. "I need a model this semester," he said. "Not for long, but the project counts for about half of my grade. I like your look, you look better in the light."

Yuri grinned. "So you want me to model for you?"

"Yeah."

"What do I get out of it?"

Seung-Gil smiled so small that Yuri didn't even think it to be a smile at first. "I won't tell anyone you were jerking off to Katsuki and his model."

"I definitely wasn't-"

"And we'll get to hang out." Seung-Gil took a long pull from his joint.

Yuri smiled. "... okay. Fine."

It wasn't anything like what he had planned, it was even better. Being used as a model meant that he found him attractive, obviously. And there would be plenty of opportunities to make a move on him and finally get into his pants.

"Good," Seung-Gil said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "It'll be easy. I'm going for a theme revolving around texture and details. I want lots of macro shots. We need to capture our theme in three different ways with a subject." He held out the joint to Yuri but Yuri shook his head, feeling his high too much to need more.

"How are you planning on doing that with me?" Yuri asked.

"Since my theme is texture... or something, I have to make sure that people can almost feel you right in front of them or maybe even feel what you are feeling. I haven't thought of exactly what I want to emote just yet. Maybe my theme is an emotion, too." Seung-Gil paused to give his joint some attention again. "Anyway, I'd like to do photography, painting, and video."

Yuri smiled. "That doesn't sound like it'll be easy."

"To a philistine, probably. I plan on mixing the three forms all at once, too. In the photo shoot, I will have a video playing in the background with painting tools around. In the painting I will have the same, except photographs and cameras rather than the painting tools. Then in the video, I'll have your photographs and painting in them. Is that too difficult, too? Or, you know what? I could change all of that and even have a brand new theme tomorrow. Maybe that's too complicated for you. I could easily find someone else."

"You're kind of a dick," Yuri said, and he wouldn't have said it if he wasn't high.

"Welcome to the art department." Seung-Gil focused on finishing his joint after that.

Yuri smirked, he couldn't help being attracted to him regardless, dick or not. The way that Seung-Gil pursed his lips around the small joint made Yuri imagine how they looked wrapped around a couple of other things. "I'll be your model," he said. "Just as long as you keep me interested."

"Art is all around us. How could you lose interest?" Then Seung-Gil's eyes, lazy and red, rolled over to the door that the two of them came out from.

Disheveled and slightly flushed, the two men that Yuri had seen inside the classroom walked out. The shorter one held tightly onto his bag in front of him and the taller one grinned at Seung-Gil. "Hi," he greeted, with a Russian accent. "Beautiful day, hm?"

Seung-Gil chuckled. "Sure is. Have fun."

The shorter man glanced at Seung-Gil as he walked but quickly averted his eyes. The taller man kept the smile on his face as they walked down the walkway.

"What's their story?" Yuri asked once the two men were out of earshot.

"Katsuki, the one with the black hair, he's a TA. Victor, the Silver Fox, he became one of our resident nude models last semester. Victor hits on Katsuki all the time but Katsuki only ever takes what he says as a joke even though we all tell him otherwise. First day of class, we hear about our big project, Victor jokes about being Katsuki's model and for _once_ he doesn't take it as a joke and accepts with the reddest face ever."

"Wow, nice," Yuri said, watching the two enter a car down in the parking lot. "Good for him."

"Yeah, everyone will be so happy for him. I wonder what his theme will be. Probably something like desire or lust... but I did hear that it was going to be something dumb like love. That's boring. He's lucky Victor isn't a student either, even if you're a TA here, you're still subject to the same rules as the rest of the faculty. I bet everyone breaks that rule, though. I guess that's common around here."

"Professors sleeping with their students? Is it?"

"Yeah, like with Jean?"

"JJ? What do you mean?"

"You hang out with him but you don't know him?"

"I went to a party with him _one time_."

Seung-Gil groaned. "A couple years ago, I think, Jean was seen coming out of the teacher apartments down the road. I think he got into an argument with the security there because it's all very strict and they ratted him out. People assumed that he was fucking one of the professors so they threatened to expel him if he didn't tell them who he went to see. I think they would have expelled him regardless but once the rumors about him fucking the dean were stronger than the rumors of him fucking a professor, everything quieted down and he all of a sudden had no risk of expulsion."

"I didn't know any of this. Does anyone know who he really slept with?"

"No. I wouldn't put it past him, but I don't think he fucked any faculty here. I think they're all beneath him."

"Really? He doesn't seem that picky."

Seung-Gil scoffed. "If there's one person in this entire school that isn't a complete idiot, it's Jean..."

Yuri didn't listen to Seung-Gil much after. He was higher than Yuri was, and starting to ramble. It seemed like Seung-Gil looked up to JJ even though Yuri was sure they had different majors. Yuri didn't see the appeal and only quietly marveled at how adorable he thought Seung-Gil's face was. It was the type of face that Yuri would have loved to have held as he fucked him. He also had a beautifully smooth looking neck that Yuri wanted to fill with all types of bruises. And his hair, just a little shorter than Yuri's and still gracefully in place for tugging. But if he wasn't careful with his intoxicated thoughts, Seung-Gil would have a real reason to call Yuri a pervert. So Yuri actually cut their time short, while also secretly hoping that Seung-Gil didn't want him to go away. Though, there was no protest from Seung-Gil at all.

The two of them exchanged phone numbers to set up a date that worked for the both of them. Yuri was so excited that he had text Otabek about the good news and even Otabek seemed happy for him. But then the day came and Yuri waited around in that same garden... and Seung-Gil never showed. He didn’t even send him a text message to inform him that he couldn’t make it. He wouldn't even respond to Yuri's messages. It was only the day after that Seung-Gil had decided to reschedule for a couple days later. Once that day came, Seung-Gil used Yuri as more of an assistant than a model.

Yuri was fine with it since he still got to talk to Seung-Gil and tried to flirt with him. But the guy was stone cold. He gave short answers and took no hints. It wasn’t until their next appointment that Seung-Gil finally decided to actually take photos of Yuri, not that it made any difference. Seung-Gil only took normal head shots of Yuri. And any opportunity that Yuri took advantage of to get closer to him, Seung-Gil would shut him out and tell him to stay in his assigned spot. He was way too serious about his work.

One other thing that bothered Yuri but made him feel too awkward to bring up was that still, after everything, Seung-Gil hadn't accepted his follow request. Yuri wasn't the most charming man in the world but he wasn't bad at hooking up either, except with the first guy he was interested in at school, of course. Back home, Yuri did have his fair share of wing men that helped him sometimes. At school, he had an unenthusiastic Otabek Altin as his wing man. In the midst of feeling defeated after checking Seung-Gil's account, Yuri decided to request to follow Otabek's account... and was accepted and followed back within half an hour.

After the acceptance, out of curiosity, Yuri looked through Otabek's Instagram account. There were random photos of textbooks and locations around campus with sarcastic captions about studying, a few scattered photos of family and food, and then there were the photos of himself. It wasn't that Otabek was unattractive in person, not at all, but he was almost modelesque in photos. Some of the photos he was in were clearly candid shots but he looked flawless in them. Whether it was a sexy, stern look over his turntable or a lighthearted smile at the camera while next to JJ. He also noticed, out of all 91 posts, Otabek only had two shirtless photos. This was so rare for men who knew that they had great bodies. The first was the very classic gym mirror selfie, with JJ making some type of sign with his hands in the background. The second was taken by someone else and was of Otabek washing a motorcycle without his shirt on. In each his body was sculpted like a Greek statue. It was a shame that Otabek seemed too modest to have his shirt off often. Yuri didn't mind eye candy.

It wasn't a requirement for his attraction to a man, but Yuri loved muscles on them. He adored the idea of making someone bigger or stronger than him bend to his will, literally. Yuri didn't go for straight guys, he wasn't up for whatever that sort of thing was. But seeing how hot yet modest Otabek was made him wish that Seung-Gil was a lot easier to get to. Seung-Gil with his apathy and pretentiousness, it was almost like he was asking for someone to take him down a notch. Yuri was sure he would be able to keep him coming back for more. Maybe the chase after Seung-Gil would be worth it in the end. It had better be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri have grown closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little while, but it's here!

Even though Otabek failed at helping Yuri, the two of them still continued to meet up. At first it was only when they were hungry and there was enough space in the cafeteria. But then it smoothly turned into hanging out almost every day and studying together, watching movies in each other's dorms, or even just showing each other funny pictures from social media. Yuri was nice, if you ignored his foul mouth, and he was very fun to be around. Usually Otabek hung out with JJ a couple times a week but soon enough Yuri was the only one he would hang out with. Thankfully JJ didn't seem to mind at all, and instead would encourage Otabek see Yuri because he thought they, "would make a cute couple."

It didn't bother Otabek when JJ would make any claims about his friendship with Yuri. But sometimes, in the back of his mind, Otabek _would_ wonder why so far he was only able to get close with gay guys in college. Yuri was respectful, at least, unlike JJ in the beginning of their friendship. For example, Otabek noticed whenever he entered Yuri's dorm while Yuri didn't have any pants on, Yuri would put pants on right away. On the other hand, to the horror of Otabek (and sometimes JJ's), Otabek had seen JJ completely naked too many times. Yuri had even stopped talking about Seung-Gil almost completely even though Otabek wasn't ever uncomfortable about it before, whereas JJ only recently stopped explicitly describing some of the sexual acts he'd partaken in.

But even though Yuri stopped mentioning him, Otabek was still curious about how his plans with Seung-Gil were going. At first, after the Instagram fiasco, Yuri was shy talking about Seung-Gil, only mentioning him from time to time, but once Otabek had asked about the two of them, Yuri started and never stopped. When Otabek first heard about Yuri becoming Seung-Gil's model, he wasn't surprised, if it wasn't Seung-Gil someone else would ask Yuri to model. But Otabek didn't believe that Seung-Gil's intentions were pure, however since he didn't know him very well, he didn't voice it to Yuri. It was also sweet to see Yuri so happily talking about Seung-Gil after each one of their meetings. It was the only good thing about their meetings for Otabek; Yuri would always come see him afterward.

Otabek was in the laundry center of his dorm building when Yuri sent him a text message asking him where he was. It was a Thursday afternoon and out of the ordinary for Yuri because the only time he ever asked him that question was after he had seen Seung-Gil. But they only had meetings on the weekends. He did know that Yuri was trying to find an opportunity to talk to Seung-Gil outside of their meetings but it wasn't going well at all. As Otabek threw his dirty clothes into the washer, a blur of blonde came into the room. Then, right beside him, Yuri, pulling his shirt, with a big splatter of black paint over it, away from his skin. "Um..." Otabek tried.

"Don't even fucking ask," Yuri responded.

"Okay." Otabek nodded and continued to pack the washer with his unclean clothes.

"This is a coincidence," Yuri said, referring to meeting Otabek at the laundry center without Otabek responding to the text message just yet. "I just wanted to vent to you."

Otabek chuckled. "Okay, but I have to ask."

Yuri sighed. "I was with Seung-Gil just now. I was talking to him while he hung out in that art room or whatever it is that he does in there and this idiot didn't see me and spilled paint all over me! So embarrassing!" Yuri finally let go of his shirt.

" _Wow_."

"I just can't fucking get any kind of lucky with this guy, it's so unfair." Yuri carefully took off his shirt but still ended up getting paint on his face, just on the tip of his nose. "I guess that's the whole story really. I just don't have anyone else that'll listen to my bullshit."

Otabek chuckled. "So you'll settle for me. I'm honored."

Yuri walked over to the big sink at the end of the line up of machines and let the water run over his shirt. "You know I don't mean it like that. You're the best friend I have here... and you _should_ be honored."

Otabek smiled. His eyes lingered on Yuri's bare back. It looked smooth and maybe even soft. Yuri rubbed his wet hand over his nose and kept doing it until the paint washed off his nose. Otabek could see the lean muscles in his back move as he did so. For such a thin and soft looking guy, Yuri had so much aggression in him. But Otabek was fond of it. Then Yuri turned around and Otabek quickly went back to working the washing machine.

"Can I throw this in with your clothes?" Yuri asked.

Otabek looked back at Yuri. His shirt soaked and balled up into his hands. He could see his bare chest now. He was thin but still toned, different than most of the guys who walked shirtless around the dorms. "What if paint gets on my clothes?" Otabek asked.

"I just rinsed most of the paint off."

"There are lots of empty machines here."

"Are you serious?" Yuri leaned his head forward a bit, his hair slightly falling into his face.

"Fine, give me-"

Yuri threw the balled up wet shirt like he was passing a basketball, in turn wetting Otabek's shirt because Otabek was too slow to catch it and it hit him in the chest.

Yuri laughed. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"You fucking-...," Otabek bent down to pick up the shirt and threw it into the machine with his clothes. He finally started it, then turned back to Yuri, who was sitting on one of the machines now. "Now I've got to stay here with this wet spot in the middle of my chest."

"Just take it off," Yuri said.

"I'm not going to stand around here shirtless."

"Why not? You've got a great body."

Otabek felt himself blush. "How would you know?"

"You can just tell. You're lucky," Yuri rolled his eyes then looked around the laundry room. His mind was definitely elsewhere, on Seung-Gil, because after a quiet while, he was the focal point in their conversation again. "Seung-Gil barely gives me any chances to try and get to know him."

Otabek walked a little closer to Yuri. He leaned against the center table and folded his arms as Yuri continued to speak.

"How does anyone get to know him when he's so closed off?" Yuri asked.

"Have you tried talking to him through text or social media?"

"I sent him a friend request through Instagram and I'm pretty sure he's just been ignoring it. And all he texts me is when and where to meet, that's it. You'd think he was my drug dealer or something."

"Why don't you just give up then?"

Yuri sighed, the rising and falling of his chest very visible. For some reason, it was hard for Otabek to keep his eyes off Yuri's chest. He almost felt like he was avoiding a woman's extremely visible cleavage. "I can't," Yuri said. "At first I just wanted to fuck him, but now... the challenge makes him so much more attractive."

"What if you get to know him and don't end up liking him?"

"Then I just fuck him. I can't lose, Otabek." Yuri shook his head.

"You can't win either if he won't talk to you."

Yuri rolled his eyes. But before another conversation could start up, Yuri switched his vision to something behind Otabek. When Otabek turned around, he saw Mila behind him holding a basket of clothes. "Hi," she said, with a sweet smile.

The two men greeted her but then Yuri hopped off the machine. As Mila walked to a machine Yuri placed his hand on Otabek's shoulder and whispered too closely into his ear, "Try to fuck her on the washing machine." Then he just left the room. But Otabek only made small talk with Mila, lest Sara shove him into a washing machine. Regardless, Otabek was too distracted anyway, because he couldn't stop thinking about how close Yuri's lips had gotten to his ear.

Once his laundry was all done, Otabek dropped his clean clothes off at his dorm and changed his shirt, even though it had dried. Then he headed for Yuri's dorm with Yuri's perfectly folded shirt. He decided not to admit it to Yuri, but he borrowed Mila's folding board just for it. Before Otabek even knocked on his door, Yuri had opened it and gotten startled.

"God dammit," Yuri said, clutching his now clothed chest.

Otabek smirked. "Sorry."

"I was just about to go to your dorm. I figured you'd be done by now."

"More news about Seung-Gil?"

Yuri shook his head as he took the shirt from Otabek's hands then turned to go back into his room. "Something else. Wow, you folded this so nice. Did the paint come out?"

"It might have been washable paint," Otabek replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice." Yuri nodded... and didn't stop.

"So...?"

"Uh...," Yuri finally stopped nodding his head. "I have an awkward favor to ask."

"Oh...," Otabek peered at Yuri. He'd done plenty of favors for people before but never had anyone come to him for a favor with this particular face on. Usually people were shameless, but Yuri seemed embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to be match-maker again. Um, it's just that... I've never had this issue before because I'm a freshman and... I scouted out when the best times were... Um, okay, so, this floor's showers are under maintenance or whatever and now we all have to go upstairs or downstairs for showers. But I don't feel comfortable showering with other guys, especially straight guys. I know that it'll probably be impossible now to shower while no one's around, since we have to share, so I was wondering if we could shower together."

"Shower together? You mean-"

"Separately, obviously. I just mean... I'm small and gay, Otabek. I can't just shower with a bunch of huge straight guys and feel safe."

Otabek smiled. "Okay. Don't worry about it."

Yuri sighed and smiled. "Thank God. I felt so weird asking you that. I don't want you to think I'm hitting on you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's really not a problem. Trust me, I know what being hit on by a guy is like. Just prepare to see JJ in there every now and then."

"I was actually going to ask him if you turned me down."

"Good thing you didn't ask him first. He probably would have turned it into a sex thing."

Yuri snorted. "I know."

It was nice to find out that Yuri trusted him so much. Regardless, Otabek knew himself and he knew that he would absolutely punch homophobic people for JJ, too. But it was nice to actually be asked that type of favor. The mutual trust was so comforting that that night was the first time that Otabek fell asleep in someone else's dorm and slept through the night. But it really only happened because they both got too high off of a couple of joints that Seung-Gil gave to Yuri as, "payment." It started off as the two of them talking about stupid things they'd done as children and ended in Yuri confessing a childhood dream of his.

By this time, the two of them were on Yuri's twin sized bed, staring up at the ceiling with their shoulders touching. The sun had set and the room had grown dark, but neither of them said a word about it. "I don't talk about it at all really," Yuri had said. "Actually, most of my friends back home don't even know. But I had always wanted to be a professional ice skater."

"Really? Do you skate?" Otabek asked.

"I can... but not very well anymore. I had a really bad fall about two weeks into the start of my training and... that was it."

"Oh wow. That's rough. I'm sorry."

"It's fine now. It was just a dream of mine when I was younger... and as long as I can walk again, I'm good. Physical therapy was so hard for me. I was so fucking angry and stubborn. But by the end of it, I kind of just grew up and became a lot more grateful. It's probably why I have friends at all, I know I'm a lot nicer now."

Otabek probably wouldn't have minded the person Yuri was before his fall either, and he smiled at that. He was sleepy now and thought about going to the free bed on the opposite side of the room. The beds in most of the dorms were set up to be against a wall, and Otabek was on the wall side. But since he was too high for common sense, he thought that he would have to crawl over Yuri to get there (instead of just asking him to sit up for a bit) and didn't want to make him uncomfortable by doing so. So he laid there next to him, and fell asleep to the sound of Yuri's soft breathing. In the morning, Otabek was awoken by Yuri, in a towel, shutting his room door. 

"Hey, turn around," Yuri said.

Otabek did so and rubbed his eyes. It felt like it was too early for him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said.

"It's fine. The sex was great."

Otabek whipped his head around and looked at Yuri who was pulling his underwear over himself.

"Gah! I said turn around!" Yuri yelled.

Otabek swung his head back around, his eyes completely cleared from sleep now. "Sorry!"

"I was just fucking joking! I was lucky enough for no one to be in the showers but I come back here and get gawked at?"

Otabek sighed but laughed. He was only shocked because he wasn't awake enough to remember exact details so quickly... not ones from the previous night anyway, because now Otabek knew that Yuri kept his blond pubic hair very neatly trimmed. But before Otabek could keep thinking about it, Yuri fell onto the bed behind him. Otabek jumped and turned to see Yuri with one leg out of his pants.

"Today's gonna be rough," Yuri said.

"What the fuck?" Otabek laughed.

Yuri rolled over and continued getting dressed. "Seung-Gil wants to meet up earlier than usual. Today we're _really_ going to work on stuff for his project. Supposedly."

Otabek sat up. "Good luck." He scooted himself off of the bed and headed for the door. "I should probably go get ready for class."

"Oh," Yuri chuckled. "Have you seen the time?"

" _No_ ," Otabek sighed. Never being a morning person, he absolutely hated being woken up before he needed to be up. One thing he ended up learning about Yuri was that he could wake up whenever and probably still be energized enough to run a mile. "I'm never falling asleep here again." Otabek opened the door.

"Hey, wait! Are you busy Wednesday night?"

"You know my schedule."

Yuri smirked at Otabek as he slipped on his shoes. "I'll see you then, in JJ's dorm. I might be too busy with Seung-Gil and I have a dumb group project due soon for my Public Relations course, so I'll be too busy to hang out. But I'm not missing your birthday."

Otabek smiled and nodded before shutting the door. Usually it was just he and JJ that would hang out together for his birthday. He had intended to invite Yuri but clearly that was already decided for him. He didn't mind that at all, though. Then he looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was six in the morning and his first class of the day was at noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this slow burn is going well for you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has another photo shoot with Seung-Gil that doesn't really go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost: All Black Lives Matter!
> 
> Secondly: things have been such a wild ride but I'm so glad that I was able to finish this chapter! Chapter 7 is mostly written so expect that one to be posted within a week or so but honestly, hopefully sooner! Chapter 7 is actually what made me think of this whole fic!

## Yuri

Yuri didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but it was five in the morning and Otabek was breathing in his neck when he realized what had happened. Yuri turned his head only slightly and felt like he was already too close to his face. He let him be and grabbed his phone on the other side of his head, it being the thing that woke him up. He checked his new messages, carefully, so not to wake Otabek up. He'd come to learn how much of a morning person Otabek was _not_.

Apparently Seung-Gil wanted to meet up in the same garden where he had made his proposal to Yuri. He wanted to take advantage of golden hour. It was different than just taking head shots which meant that maybe Yuri could finally make some kind of move on him. Yuri agreed to meet with him and then put his phone on silent as a courtesy to Otabek.

Yuri tried his hardest to carefully get up from his bed. He quietly grabbed his shower caddy and a towel and braced himself when he shut his door behind him. Otabek agreed to shower at the same time as he did but it was too early to wake him. But maybe it was also too early for anyone to be showering. Yuri decided to try the upstairs showers first.

The halls were quiet and there was no one around. But once he made it to the showers, he heard the water on along with loud laughter. It was definitely not something he wanted to walk in on so he turned back around and went down two flights of stairs to Otabek's floor. The walls were just as quiet and empty. Once he reached the showers, even with the silence he heard, he quietly walked in and looked under the shower curtains. Empty; perfect. Still, Yuri rushed his shower and got out of there as quickly as he could.

On his way back he saw a couple of guys walking his way and so he avoided eye contact. It wasn't that he was afraid of every straight guy in the world and it wasn't like he couldn't defend himself. It was just that it was best to avoid any altercations any time that he could. Thankfully they passed him without a word but then he bumped into JJ before making it to his dorm.

"Am I really not supposed to mention how adorable you look with nothing but a pink towel wrapped around your waist?"

Yuri scoffed. "Yeah, actually."

JJ laughed. "I heard the showers were fucked upstairs. I can't wait to see who else visits these showers."

Yuri pressed his lips together and started to walk away but JJ stopped him again.

"Hey, wait! Are you free on Halloween?"

"No... why?"

"Well, make yourself free. That's Otabek's birthday and we need to celebrate it."

Yuri smiled. "Oh, then I am free."

"Asshole. Meet me at my dorm around eight."

"Are you throwing a party for him?"

"No. Otabek would kill me. It'll just be us."

"So you ditch the Halloween parties to hang out with Otabek for his birthday?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I would love to party on Halloween. Sexy costumes everywhere? Absolutely. Yeah. But Otabek's my friend and it's his _birthday_. That's not fair."

Yuri smiled. How strangely nice of JJ... maybe he wasn't such a bad friend after all. "Do you get him a cake and stuff?"

JJ twisted his mouth. "No, he's picky. He did tell me once that he liked something called honey cake. But I don't think I've ever seen that anywhere," JJ shrugged. "I'll have drinks for us."

"Okay. So, you're sure it's just us?"

"I mean, since you're an extra person... maybe I might invite someone else just to... even things out. Y'know?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Sure. Listen, I have to go, I'll see you later," he said, then went back to rushing to his dorm.

"You better be there!" JJ shouted behind him.

It was nice to know that JJ cared about Otabek enough to do what would make Otabek happy for his birthday, because it really seemed like JJ would do otherwise. Yuri was kind of excited for a small get-together since he hadn't been to any other parties since his first one. He made a mental note to research where he could find the best Russian honey cake for Otabek. There had to be a decent bakery somewhere in town.

Once Yuri made it to his dorm, he accidentally woke up Otabek when he shut his door. "Hey, turn around," Yuri said.

Otabek turned away from him. Then Yuri set his shower caddy on the floor and dropped his towel. He walked over to his underwear drawer and snatched out a random pair.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Otabek said.

Yuri smiled as he pulled on his underwear. "It's fine. The sex was great," Yuri smiled to himself, proud of his joke.

Otabek snapped his head around with a look of shock on his face. Luckily Yuri's dick was already in his underwear once he did. "Gah! I said turn around!" Yuri yelled.

Otabek turned back around. "Sorry!"

"I was just fucking joking! I was lucky enough for no one to be in the showers but I come back here and get gawked at?"

Otabek laughed.

Yuri grabbed a pair of his favorite jeans and tried to put them on as quickly as he could, but he lost his balance and fell onto the bed right behind Otabek. Otabek jumped in turn and just looked at him at first.

"Today's gonna be rough," Yuri said.

"What the fuck?" Otabek laughed.

Yuri rolled over onto his butt and continued getting dressed. "Seung-Gil wants to meet up earlier than usual. Today we're really going to work on stuff for his project. Supposedly."

Otabek sat up beside him. "Good luck," he said, scooting himself off of the bed. He headed for the door. "I should probably go get ready for class."

"Oh," Yuri chuckled. "Have you seen the time?"

"No," Otabek sighed. "I'm never falling asleep here again." Before Otabek opened the door, Yuri stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Are you busy Wednesday night?"

"You know my schedule."

Yuri smirked at Otabek as he slipped on shoes that were closest to his bed. He was right. "I'll see you then, in JJ's dorm. I might be too busy with Seung-Gil and I have a dumb group project due soon for my Public Relations course, so I'll be too busy to hang out. But I'm not missing your birthday."

Otabek smiled and nodded as he shut the door. He was such a great friend to have in this college. Yuri knew making friends would be awkward and difficult when you came to college alone, but thank goodness Otabek eliminated that stress. He was very grateful that Otabek had been so kind to him. He really lucked out. There was no way Yuri could do anything to ruin their friendship. He had to be very careful.

*****

The sun was rising when Yuri finally made it to the garden. Seung-Gil was fiddling with camera equipment that Yuri could never name, and he looked beautiful in front of the sunrise. Yuri walked close to him and greeted him.

"I would have loved it if you got here sooner. We only have so much time."

"I got here as quick as I could," Yuri responded.

"Apparently," Seung-Gil nodded.

"You should really lighten up sometimes. Positivity might do you some good."

"I'm as positive as college allows me to be."

"Sex. Maybe that's what you need."

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Know anyone that's interested?"

Yuri smirked. "I do, actually."

Seung-Gil only stared with his same old, stone cold face. Then he changed the subject. "I need you over there." He pointed to a spot in the garden where the orange light of the sun was shining the most.

Yuri reluctantly walked over to it. Seung-Gil guided Yuri in his poses. He would usually do this because he was meticulous about the scene he wanted to portray. But it was a little different this time. There was a lot more eye contact and a lot more face touching. Once Seung-Gil was satisfied with his shots in that part of the garden, he instructed Yuri to move in front of the sunrise.

"Is it okay if I paint your face?" Seung-Gil asked as he dug through his backpack.

Yuri snorted. "Yes."

Seung-Gil shot him another stone cold look but then pulled out brightly colored oil paints along with a paint brush.

"Wait, that isn't going to make me break out or anything, right?" Yuri asked.

Seung-Gil shook his head. "Close your eyes."

Yuri did so and waited for the first cold press of the brush.

"It's only going over your eyes. If it makes you feel better I've had oil paints all over myself before. You'll only break out if you're unlucky."

Yuri raised crossed fingers. The paint brush wasn't as cold as he had anticipated, in fact it felt nice. Seung-Gil was delicate with his painting. There were only about six swipes of the brush around his eyes before Seung-Gil asked him to open his mouth. With his eyes still shut, Yuri couldn't help but to grin as he did so. As he opened his eyes, Seung-Gil placed the paint brush in his mouth. _God, he's so beautiful,_ Yuri thought. Seung-Gil's face was closer than he thought, and he had to fight the urge of pulling out the brush and kissing him.

Seung-Gil's hands came up and fixed Yuri's hair so that some strands were in his face and others were maybe sticking up. Yuri tried asking a question through the paint brush and Seung-Gil, annoyed, pulled it out of his mouth. "What?"

"I was just asking if these are going to be for your project."

"What project?"

"The one you wanted me to model for."

"Oh, right... I actually dropped that class. I didn't really need it."

"... are you serious? What have we been taking pictures for then?"

Seung-Gil shrugged. "You're my muse."

Yuri smiled. "So... have we just been hanging out?"

"No. You're my muse," he repeated, then promptly shoved the brush back into Yuri's mouth.

The photo shoot continued, with Seung-Gil asking Yuri to ditch the paint brush or change his pose or move to a different part of the garden. It got a little weird for Yuri once the sun had already risen and students started filtering in through the garden entrance. But Seung-Gil remained focused and almost none of the students batted a lash unless they were waiting for Seung-Gil to allow them passage. There were only a couple of girls that had complimented them both for their visual concept, though Yuri had no idea what the concept was anyway. Still, Yuri was adamant on modeling for Seung-Gil. Watching his attention to detail and his small excitement when he looked at the photos on his camera made him all the more attractive to Yuri.

Once the shoot was over, Yuri had closed the distance between them. He purposefully looked over Seung-Gil's shoulder while also letting his chest touch against him. "I look... wow," Yuri said, suddenly distracted at this new version of himself that he had never seen.

Seung-Gil nodded. "I think we work well together."

Yuri grinned. "I think so, too. What are you using these for then?"

Seung-Gil turned his face toward Yuri's and then suddenly their faces were only a couple inches a part. But then he swiftly took a step back. "For my portfolio," he said, then walked toward his camera bag.

Yuri sighed but walked toward him still. "So... are you doing anything later or do I just see you again for the next photo shoot?"

Seung-Gil, kneeling as he placed his equipment into his bag, didn't bother looking up at Yuri. "What are you doing on Halloween?"

Yuri's eyebrows raised in excited shock. "Um... nothing."

"Do you dress up?"

"Sometimes."

Seung-Gil zipped his bag shut and walked toward a light fixture he had set up before Yuri arrived. "What about Jean?"

Then Yuri felt like an asshole for completely forgetting that he _did_ have plans on Halloween. " _Oh_... I actually do have plans on Halloween. I made them just today with JJ, so I forgot."

Seung-Gil finally looked toward Yuri as he turned the knobs on his fixture. "You have plans together?"

"Yeah, it's Otabek's birthday."

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes. " _That's_ why he's never around on Halloween?"

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows, slightly annoyed and offended at Seung-Gil's tone. "They're best friends."

"Well. I was just wondering if I could shoot the both of you. Kind of like a Halloween inspired thing."

An image of what Seung-Gil might look like being spit-roasted flashed in Yuri's head. But his annoyance was stronger than the thought. "We're busy."

" _Too bad_." The sarcasm took Yuri a little overboard.

"Why the fuck are you always talking about JJ? And what's your problem with Otabek?" He didn't mean to come off so rough, but Yuri had his limits.

Seung-Gil stopped what he was doing to look at Yuri. "Otabek is a low life DJ that can't make his own music so instead he plays other people's songs and calls it an art. He's done nothing recognizable except make money for pressing a few buttons on his laptop. He's a fucking boring loser."

Yuri's mouth had dropped the moment he heard, "low life." He knew that Seung-Gil could be an asshole and he didn't mind taking heat from him sometimes. But talking about Otabek behind his back like this was uncalled for and frankly, to Yuri, disgusting.

"You know who the real loser is? The pretentious so-called 'struggling artist' who thinks he's too good for everyone, when in reality he's just a fucking asshole with no friends."

Seung-Gil sighed. "I really hope that paint gives you an allergic reaction."

In order to not get expelled for kicking the shit out of him, Yuri walked away. He walked all the way back to the dorms, and at first he hadn't even realized where he was going until he found himself right outside of Otabek's door. From checking his phone he realized that it wasn't even nine in the morning yet. He didn't want to bother Otabek, especially after waking him up so early before. But he _really_ needed to talk to someone.

So Yuri knocked softly on the door, not expecting Otabek to open it. He waited a couple of moments and knocked again. He decided not to push it with a third time and waited a bit more. If Otabek didn't answer, he would live. He could always just send him a long text message venting about his morning. But then Otabek and his bed hair opened the door.

"What?" He asked.

Suddenly Yuri felt very small. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Otabek slow blinked. "What?" He asked again.

Yuri started to fiddle with his hands. "Can I talk to you?"

Otabek looked reluctant and Yuri didn't blame him for it. But he nodded his head anyway and allowed Yuri to enter. When Yuri shut the door behind him, he watched Otabek get right back into bed. "You owe me for today, Yuri."

"I know," Yuri sighed. He dropped himself right beside Otabek on the bed. In turn Otabek moved around to get a better look at him. "I'm sorry. I just... I think I got into a fight with Seung-Gil."

Otabek raised his eyebrows. "You did?"

Yuri nodded. "He... started talking about you-"

" _Me?_ "

"Yeah. He was being a real dick and I kind of went off on him."

"You didn't go off on him for painting your face?"

Yuri snorted. "I forgot I had this shit on me."

Otabek smiled and lifted his head to lean it on his his palm. His sleepy face and smushed cheek made him look kind of adorable. "Were you defending my honor?"

Yuri laughed. "Yes, you bitch."

"That's very nice of you but don't let him stress you out. I don't care what he has to say about me."

"I just don't understand how to get through to him... and I can't believe I still want to fuck him."

"That's definitely a you problem. I really think you have to rethink about what you really want from him. If it's just sex, move on, Yuri. There are other guys. If it's an actual, genuine relationship... move on, Yuri. There are other guys."

Yuri sighed. Maybe he should just give up on Seung-Gil. Obviously he just wanted to use people and then push them away when he got what he wanted. He was actually kind of terrible. But the thought of being able to fuck someone like that _really_ turned him on. He couldn't understand why it was so difficult to not think with his dick.

Otabek sat up in his bed. "Look, do what you want. But there's not a single person in the world worth getting stressed over like this unless you're actually dating them." He scooted himself off the bed and walked toward his closet. "Since I'm already awake, I'm gonna go shower. Would you like to join me to get that stuff off of your face?"

Yuri nodded. "Do you have an extra towel?"

Just as Yuri finished his sentence Otabek threw a towel that landed right onto his head. Before leaving Otabek handed him a bottle of facial cleanser that impressed Yuri. The halls were still relatively empty when the two of them walked to the showers. Yuri still felt bad for waking up Otabek earlier than he would have liked. But Otabek didn't seem all that bothered by it. He was great friend.

Yuri had never showered in communal showers with anyone before. So he was usually comfortable with stripping in front of the sinks and leaving his clothes on them as he showered. Otabek did things a little differently.

"So, just out of curiosity," Otabek started talking as he pulled off his shirt. "What _did_ he say about me?"

"Um...," Yuri trailed off at the sight of the short dark hairs down Otabek's navel. It wasn't that he'd never seen random shirtless guys in public. Straight guys used any excuse to take their shirts off when they knew they were muscular. It was just that Otabek was like... cluelessly attractive. When he'd seen those shirtless photos of Otabek, Yuri did wonder what he looked like shirtless in person but for what? So he could stumble on his words the way he was now? "He just...," Yuri turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "It was nothing."

"I'd like to know what made you go off."

Turning to the mirror did nothing. He could still see Otabek giving him perfect eye contact through it while he pushed down his sweats. "Let's just say that he's not a fan of DJs."

Otabek smiled and placed his clothes on a hook by the shower he chose. "Did he call me incompetent again?"

"Sort of."

Otabek laughed. He hung his towel over his clothes and then hung his shower caddy on the nearby hook that belonged to the shower beside him. "I don't understand why he's so miserable all the time."

Yuri opened both faucets in front of him. "You know what else he said?"

Otabek leaned against his towel with his arms crossed, making his arms look bigger. He looked at Yuri through the mirror and waited.

"He said that he hopes all of this," Yuri pointed to the paint on his face, "gives me an allergic reaction."

"What an asshole."

"I know," Yuri groaned and uncontrollably glanced directly at Otabek's bulge. He lowered his head splashed his face with water. _Fuck_ , he thought. But maybe Otabek didn't notice.

"Are you sure you still want him?" Otabek asked.

Yuri raised his dripping face and the thought of Seung-Gil bent over with his cheeks spread flashed in his mind. He smiled. "Yeah."

Otabek chuckled and shook his head as he entered the shower and closed the curtain behind him.

Yuri splashed more water onto his face and started to rub Otabek's facial cleanser over his face. He didn't take him for the skincare type. But then again maybe there was a reason Otabek's face did look so flawless. Yuri didn't have much acne but his skin wasn't perfect. Otabek was so oddly modest for the way that he looked, it wasn't fair.

Yuri began splashing more water onto his face to rinse it. Just as he lifted his head to look at his face in the mirror, Otabek had reached out of the shower curtain to grab something from his shower caddy. It was a quick moment, but they made eye contact through the mirror and as hard as he tried not to look, Yuri got an almost full view of the side Otabek's ass. But the curtain was covering up the back of it, which made Yuri realize that Otabek did not have a small ass at all. Then just as he lifted his eyes back up to Otabek's face, Otabek had already disappeared back behind the curtain. _That_ was different than just seeing him in his underwear.

Yuri washed the paint off his face as quickly as he possibly could. He was really fucking up. He wasn't really sure if Otabek noticed any time his eyes roamed or if he made him uncomfortable. He didn't _mean_ to notice that Otabek had such a nice ass. When Yuri reached for the towel that Otabek had let him borrow, there was a guy that walked in. Now it felt weird to wait for Otabek to be done. But maybe it was going to be weird anyway since now Yuri couldn't stop thinking about the way the water dripped down his skin.

"Uh, hey, Otabek, I'll see you later!" Yuri exclaimed, hoping Otabek heard through the water. But thankfully Otabek acknowledged him before he had to awkwardly shout again.

Yuri walked straight to his dorm with Otabek's towel and bottle of cleanser still in hand. He felt something like panic rise within him. He had never been attracted to any of his friends before, they weren't really his type. But he had never had a friend that looked like Otabek, nor JJ for that matter. Maybe it was bound to happen.

Once he made it to his dorm, Yuri threw himself on his bed. He wanted to stop thinking about how maybe he found Otabek a lot more attractive than he originally thought. He tried scrolling through his Instagram feed but was hit with a photo that JJ had posted. It was a flash back photo of he and Otabek with the caption of **Remember when I tried to pretend to be Cameron Frye to see if you would save me? Then you walked away from me instead?** In the photo the two of them were in a pool with the water up to their waists. JJ had his arms wrapped around Otabek's shoulders and he was grinning, whereas Otabek had his arms held up and was laughing with his eyes closed. He tried not to look anywhere else but his closed eyes... he tried.

The only way that Yuri knew how to cool down was with porn. He had to think of men that weren't Otabek. For some reason he thought that straight porn would help the most because then he wouldn't be too attracted to the men. But watching that only made him picture Otabek with the women. So he had to settle for twink porn which he hadn't watched since he was far too young. It was weird. It was completely unnatural to think of his friend like that. But... it certainly wouldn't hurt Otabek not to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe!
> 
> I usually post my tumblr down here but I'm no longer on tumblr. :/


	7. Chapter 7

## Otabek

Otabek never did much for his birthday. He usually had a small cake with his family, never a big celebration. He wasn't into it. Maybe it was also because Halloween got in the way of it. His family didn't celebrate Halloween and whenever Otabek was invited to parties, he kept his birthday a secret to avoid unwanted attention. At school, JJ had tried several times to throw a party for Otabek but the idea was always stomped out by Otabek threatening JJ's life. JJ always settled for hanging out with Otabek in each other's dorms. This year it wasn't just Otabek and JJ hanging out, though, Yuri would be there, too.

Otabek, dressed in just joggers and a hoodie, passed by multiple people dressed in costumes on his way to JJ's dorm. When he arrived it was Yuri who opened the door. He held out a slice of honey cake with a lit candle on top. "JJ said you don't like parties, but I got you a cake, so you better be grateful," he said, JJ was standing behind him with a big grin.

Otabek smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Blow out the candle!" Yuri exclaimed.

Otabek blew it out with a quick blow. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri said and waved him in.

Otabek sat on JJ's bed as Yuri grabbed a plastic fork and handed him the slice of cake with it. "Thanks mom and dad," Otabek said.

"Who's who?" Yuri asked as he grabbed a beer from a case by JJ's roommate's bed.

"I'll let you guys decide," Otabek said as he grabbed the beer from Yuri. He watched the two of them actually begin to bicker over who was daddy and why until he finally finished his slice of cake and about half his beer. "Okay, well thanks for the cake!" Otabek exclaimed, in hopes that they would shut up already.

"It was _my_ idea," Yuri said.

Otabek smiled. "Thank you, Yuri." The cake was almost as good as the one his mother would make from scratch. He hadn't had a slice of honey cake since he was back home and it was very comforting. JJ must have told Yuri about the cake, and it must have taken Yuri a while to find a bakery that made them because Otabek had searched for one in town before.

"The only reason I didn't plan anything is because Otabek is boring. He doesn't like doing anything," JJ said. "He rarely even gets drunk."

"I don't believe that," Yuri said. "Look at him, he's done some stupid shit."

Otabek laughed. "I'm kind of introverted," he shrugged. "I'm just here trying to get a degree."

"There's no one way to do that," JJ said. "You could blow off some steam sometimes. College is very stressful. That's why I have so much sex. It's a great stress reliever."

JJ sat by Otabek as Yuri began pouring maybe what he _thought_ to be shots in three paper cups. "Well anyway," Yuri said. "We'll get you drunk. Then you can tell us all your secrets." Yuri walked over carefully holding all three cups in his hands and Otabek and JJ each took one. "To the adorable birthday boy." Yuri held out his cup and the three of them tapped their cups together before gulping the drink.

" _Hey_ ," JJ started. He got up and grabbed a beer for himself. "Should I invite Mila?"

"No," Otabek said, firmly.

"Come on. I'll invite Leo, and Mila, and I'll think of someone for Yuri, and then we'll have a birthday orgy for you."

Otabek rolled his eyes. Yuri, on the other hand, completely ignored JJ and looked through his roommate's bookshelf. "Do you guys have any drinking games?"

"Is it... okay if I invite Leo anyway?" JJ asked Otabek.

Otabek shrugged and nodded then looked back toward where Yuri was. "That's not JJ's shelf," he said.

"There's only Scrabble here anyway," Yuri said. 

"Oh. You don't want to play me at Scrabble."

Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Don't challenge me," he said, pointing a finger at Otabek. "I'm very competitive."

After tapping on his phone, JJ poured more shots into their cups and Yuri sat on the only chair in the room. They both took the shots with ease but Otabek left his cup to the side and settled for his unfinished beer. "Did you know," JJ started as he sat beside Otabek, "The only time Otabek and I ever had a class together, we cheated on everything?"

Otabek smiled and rolled his eyes, though he didn't deny it. If the opportunity easily presented itself without any risks, why the fuck not?

Yuri snorted. "So you _have_ done stupid shit."

Otabek shrugged. "It's easy when you can tell that the professor doesn't care at all."

JJ wrapped his arm around Otabek's shoulders. "Y'know what else?" JJ asked, his hand slowly rubbing up the back of Otabek's head. "Without me, Otabek would have never gotten any DJ gigs."

"You his manager?" Yuri asked.

"I should be! No one even knew he could DJ. He kept it to himself until we became friends." JJ's hand went up through Otabek's hair and then he turned to Otabek. "Need me to help you with your undercut again?"

Otabek shook his head at JJ then turned to Yuri. "He may or may have not introduced me to some people willing to pay me what he thought I was worth."

"'What _he_ thought.' You know you're worth what you make. I'm sure you could've made money today, too."

"I'm not DJing on my birthday so you could get drunk and tell everyone it's my birthday and embarrass me."

Then JJ wrapped both his arms around Otabek and pulled him for a unreciprocated hug. "I like to brag about what a big boy you've grown into."

Otabek pulled JJ's arms off of him just as there was a knock on the door.

"That's for me," said JJ as he got up to answer it.

"He still invited him?" Yuri whispered to Otabek.

Otabek shrugged. "I don't mind." He didn't need JJ's full attention. Plus, Yuri was there to keep him company.

In walked Leo de la Iglesia with a bright smile aimed at JJ. "Hey guys," he waved at Otabek and Yuri, though his eyes were still on JJ.

Otabek and Yuri greeted him in unison then gave each other funny looks over Leo's distraction.

"It's Otabek's birthday," JJ whispered loudly as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, right," Leo smiled at Otabek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint. "Happy birthday."

Otabek reached his hand out out of instinct. "Oh. Thanks." It was a strange gift to recieve for his birthday, but also acceptable.

"Okay, so now," JJ clapped his hands together. "We play Never Have I Ever."

"Really?" Otabek groaned.

"Yes!" Yuri exclaimed and got up from his chair. He walked over to the pack of beers and made sure that everyone had one. "Don't forget your shot," he said to Otabek, then winked when he handed him another beer.

Otabek smiled at him and accepted the beer. He would still ignore the shot. During their game he stuck with his beer, still rarely drinking because at first everyone would think of the most outrageous things to have done. But the game didn't involve having to smoke marijuana, so Otabek got high instead, without breaking the rules. It was interesting to see Yuri slowly get drunk. JJ and Leo got drunk a lot quicker for having done the dumbest things.

It was a nice time, though, for Otabek. And maybe it wasn't just the weed making him feel that way. They all laughed a lot with each other. Sometimes Otabek wouldn't even get their jokes because, "Wait, isn't he straight?" Which is what Leo asked when everyone but Otabek laughed before drinking for admitting that they each had checked out a guy in the communal showers. But it was still funny to him, until he remembered that Yuri had said that he didn't like to shower while other guys were in the showers. Which to him, meant that the only guy Yuri was ever in the showers with was _him_. For a reason that Otabek couldn't bother figuring out at the moment, it didn't feel as weird as when JJ would check him out.

At some point there was a look that JJ shared with Yuri that made Yuri sit up from his seat and ask Otabek if he wanted to play Scrabble. It was clearly something that he didn't understand, but he was passive about it and followed Yuri to the other side of the room. As Yuri set up the board on the floor, Otabek watched the other two sit together on JJ's bed. Otabek didn't know much about Leo. He didn't know much about anyone that JJ hooked up with, he wasn't even sure if JJ _really_ knew them either.

From his spot on the floor with Yuri, he could see both JJ and Leo speaking quietly with smiles and lip bites. After a few moves on the Scrabble board, Otabek glanced up at them again. He’d seen JJ flirt his way into someone’s pants plenty of times before but never in a more private place like a dorm room. It seemed to be different for JJ this way, since he already had his hand on Leo’s leg as they spoke.

“Jumped,” Yuri said, lining up his letters on the board. “That’s... thirty-six points with the double word score.” His grin was self-assuring.

“That’s a really good one.” Otabek smiled and jotted down Yuri’s score on a piece of paper that they had found on the floor.

Because of Yuri’s word placement, Otabek found the perfect spot to put his word next. “I think I’m not too far behind you,” he said, spelling out his word on the board. “Empty for... thirty-two points.”

“Really? Double word and double letter?”

Otabek chuckled. “You’ll learn.”

“Asshole.”

Otabek let himself look up once again, and it was exactly at the same time that JJ threw another joint at he and Yuri. Otabek caught it when it hit his chest. Yuri, the entire time, didn’t look away from his letters. Even when he asked Otabek for a hit. Otabek didn’t mind smoking and he didn’t mind drinking, but he felt that he got real stupid when he did both. So he thought about not smoking or drinking anymore. But it _was_ his birthday and he _was_ with people he trusted enough. Yuri more than JJ since Leo was around. So what was the stupidest thing he could possibly get into?

As the game went on JJ and Leo shared a joint as they continued to chat, Leo’s hands on JJ this time. Otabek shared his joint with Yuri but Yuri didn't want much because he said he wanted to focus on kicking his ass. It was funny, because Otabek actually felt like he could focus a little bit more when he was high. Although, since he was now high and tipsy, he didn’t care much about the game at all. He was more interested in watching everyone. Especially Yuri's concentration face, which was kind of endearing.

JJ and Leo on the other hand were careless. By the time Otabek remembered to see what they were doing, they were completely making out. JJ, leaning back on his hands, and Leo leaning forward on JJ’s thighs. But by this point, Otabek was pretty out of it, and had only gone through half the joint with Yuri, though it felt like he had been smoking it forever.

“Do you want any more?” Otabek asked Yuri. “I think I’m gonna put it out.”

“Sure,” he said, but didn’t take his eyes off the board. He moved his head toward Otabek instead.

So Otabek went forward and put the joint to his lips. Being able to feel Yuri’s lips against his fingers gave him a feeling that he tried to ignore. Otabek must have kept the joint to Yuri’s lips for too long because of the way Yuri looked back up at him, eyes heavy but piercing. Otabek apologized but Yuri chuckled. He added a B and an E to the word Cause on the board and looked up smugly.

"Right on a triple word, so fuck you," Yuri said.

Otabek laughed and took one last small hit from the joint before putting it out shamelessly on the box of the board game. He hadn't thought of his next word yet, so he tried to focus on his letters this time. But he was more aware of his surroundings than his letters. Yuri had grabbed a beer from the case beside them and the two guys behind him were still going at it. Yuri chugged about half the beer before telling Otabek to, "Hurry the fuck up." So Otabek went the easy route and spelled out EAST underneath the B that Yuri had provided. It landed him in a double letter score but it didn't help at all.

"Loser," Yuri said. "Looks like I might actually beat you on your birthday."

Otabek chuckled and pulled out letters from the velvet bag. "We'll see." Otabek looked behind Yuri again and it seemed that the other two were going to need some alone time at this point. So Otabek turned his attention back to Yuri. "Hey, I think maybe we should go," he said quietly.

Yuri snorted. "No, I feel like you're still ahead of me. I'm not quitting until I win."

"Um, so, they're probably about to fuck and I really don't want to be here for that."

Yuri looked up at Otabek and mouthed, "Seriously?"

Otabek nodded.

"Fuck." Yuri's eyes traveled over the floor. "Grab the beer and the joint. I'll grab the game."

"It's not JJ's, remember?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "This means you forfeit. Get the joint."

"I'm not leaving with the joint so we could get caught."

"We won't get caught, just take it."

"It's tiny anyway!" Otabek whispered loudly.

"It's not!" Yuri whispered back.

"Oh my God," Otabek said, but still grabbed everything Yuri asked for.

Yuri stood up and turned first, but he didn't linger, he headed straight for the door. Otabek followed and tried not to notice whatever the two were up to. Though, of course, JJ spoke before they left. "Where are you guys going?" he asked with bloodshot eyes. "I don't mind sharing."

Otabek glanced at Leo who was blushing but didn't look opposed to it at all. Then Otabek looked back at JJ and faked a smile while he flipped him off.

Otabek followed Yuri to the stairwell in silence, but only at first. Rushing out of the room must have gotten them both just a bit disoriented because Yuri ended up slipping on a step. He wobbled enough to make Otabek laugh so much that he almost fell down a flight of stairs himself had Yuri not pulled him forward. They were lucky that it was fairly quiet through the halls since most people were out at Halloween parties. So they didn't have to worry too much about remaining courteously quiet. But Otabek was still slightly paranoid about getting caught, even though he was laughing the loudest.

"If we get caught, I'm never gonna forgive you."

Yuri snorted as he shoved his key into his door. "It's not like anyone is going to come barging into my dorm. We'll just bring JJ down with us if anything."

"That's mean."

Once inside Otabek immediately sat on the floor and leaned against Yuri's bed. He let himself feel the warmness of his body and slight numbness in his face. He could've probably fallen asleep right then and there.

"You okay?" Yuri asked him.

Otabek nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I am."

Yuri placed a bottle of vodka in front of him and sat down on the floor. "We're gonna keep this going. I don't know if the beer is going to keep us fucked up."

"Fucked up?" Otabek felt a strange sense of anxiety wash over him. He already felt too out of it for comfort. There was no way he could do much more.

" _Yeah_."

"Where did you even get that? I think I'm good with just the beer for now."

"Oh come on, what, you've never been this drunk your whole college experience? Wait... I'm lucky enough to experience _The_ Otabek Altin this drunk? I'm going to get some dirt out of you tonight." Yuri chuckled and twisted open the cap on the bottle. His eyes were heavy and although he wasn't slurring his words, he was absolutely mumbling some of them.

"Well, now I'm not telling you anything."

"So you do have some good stories hidden away."

"No," Otabek smiled. "I don't. I'm really not going to go crazy with that." He motioned to the bottle of vodka. "I'm also still high."

“Even better," Yuri grinned. "You can’t be all good. There’s gotta be a bad boy inside of you.”

Otabek smiled harder. “I don’t know what you think I’m going to say to you.”

“Give me some enlightenment,” Yuri said. He lowered himself onto the floor and rested on his side, still facing Otabek. “Inspire me,” he said and took a swig from the bottle of vodka. “Make me feel like being alive in this stupid world is worth it.” Yuri smiled softly. A smile that looked so gentle and soft that Otabek could almost feel it on his fingers again.

_What a stupid thing to say_ , he thought. _My days are so much more interesting when_ you’re _in them._

“Otabek?”

“Yeah?” He broke out of his train of thought and grabbed a beer.

“Okay, now I have to know where you went in that little head of yours.”

Otabek shook his head. “Nowhere, I’m just kind of out of it...”

“Fuck. Marry. Kill.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Oh God. I’m not-“

“J.J.-“

“Kill.”

Yuri laughed. “Me."

Otabek felt a small warmth inside of him that was different than the alcohol. “And the other person?”

“Mila? Leo? I guess I don’t know anyone else but Seung-Gil and you’re not taking him from me even if we’re joking.” Yuri turned over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

“I’d marry you,” Otabek said, then took a sip from his beer.

Yuri placed both hands, one over the other, on his chest. “That’s so sweet.”

“Didn’t say I couldn’t get a divorce.”

“In an ideal world no one would get divorced.”

“In an ideal world I wouldn’t kill a man.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Yuri laughed. “We're doing Never Have I Ever again, then." Yuri roller over onto his stomach. “You’ve gotta beat me in this this time. They were saying really stupid things earlier.”

“You still drank, though. So I’m sure _you’ll_ win this one.” Otabek took a gulp from his beer.

“No. Wait, stop drinking. Let me think of something.” Yuri’s eyes traveled around the room. His eyes shone bright even though his lids looked heavy. “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Otabek shook his head. “Can’t drink."

“Seriously? You’re a DJ.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Fine... never have I ever slept with a professor.”

“Confusing me with JJ.”

“Ugh,” Yuri rolled his eyes but then he smiled. "So he really did it?"

“I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuri laughed. "Oh, sure."

"Well, _I'm_ mostly clean. Other than this," Otabek shook the bottle of beer in his hand.

“What _have_ you done?”

“I’m a pretty normal guy."

“Hm... well, have you and JJ ever-“

“No.”

“I heard he’s been with straight guys, you guys have never done anything? At all?”

"No."

"I mean the way he was touching you earlier..."

“If you think my big secret is that I‘ve had sex with a guy, and JJ of all guys, you’re wrong. I haven't even kissed another guy. Nothing.”

“You can’t be this boring and be this hot.”

Otabek felt a blush come full force. He failed miserably at trying not to smile.

“Aw, look at you. You're so modest, ugh.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You know, I bet if I looked like you Seung-Gil would be all over me. Do you know who he’s been with?”

“No, I dunno anything about him.”

Yuri sighed hard. “I’d love to fuck him into next week.”

Otabek raised his eyebrows. “Wow.”

“Gays talk about sex just as much as the straights.”

“Not me.”

Yuri sat up and crossed his legs. “Okay,” he nodded. “There it is. When did you lose your virginity?”

Otabek peered at him. Still, Otabek’s sex life wasn’t all that colorful. He almost didn’t want to answer because of that. But he was going to play Yuri’s stupid little game just to make him happy. “I was seventeen.”

Yuri smiled. “Me too. Who with?”

“Just a girlfriend at the time.”

“How about... your first one night stand. There's no way you haven't had one.”

Otabek smiled. “Um... I don't know... I guess... Okay, I was a freshman here.”

"Go on," Yuri nodded and his smile turned into a grin.

Otabek, shy, looked away from Yuri and began to speak. "Um... she was my partner for a project in French. We went to the library to make some copies for the class. When we finished she said she wanted to show me something and we went to the back and she just started kissing me. We made out and she dropped down and... well, honestly she gave me the best blow job I'd ever had. I'd never been deep throated before that. It was intense... she never flinched or made a noise. I remember how weirdly like... serene her eyes looked while she was down there." Otabek paused. It was a very fond memory, but he felt like he was going too into detail. "Um, we almost got caught. I never actually got to... uh, cum. And she never brought it up after." Otabek raised his vision back to Yuri, who now had a different look in his eye. "We passed the class and that was it."

"So you kept seeing her?"

Otabek nodded, he felt his heart beating hard in his chest.

"I don't know if that really counts."

"Well, it never happened again." Otabek hadn't realized when it happened, but his breathing was coming in quicker. He felt adrenaline in him as if he had just finished running from something. He tried to focus on his breathing, tried not to panic in front of Yuri. It was probably just the mixture of drugs and alcohol in his system.

"Wow," Yuri said, a corner of his lip ever so slightly turned up.

Otabek chuckled. "What?"

"That was a good story. I didn't think you'd give me a public sexcapade."

Otabek chuckled. "I can't even believe-"

"You still think about it?"

Otabek looked away from Yuri. "I-I guess sometimes..."

"Does it get you off?"

Otabek raised his eyebrows. "Um... I..."

"You're just... obviously hard right now," Yuri said as he sat up from the floor.

Otabek looked down at his crotch then quickly pulled Yuri's pillow down over his crotch. "That's just... because I'm high." _I gotta go,_ Otabek thought.

"We weren't smoking aphrodisiacs, Otabek."

"Shut up." _I gotta get up,_ Otabek thought.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It happens."

"I feel really awkward right now. Should I leave?" _Why is he so calm?_ Otabek thought.

Yuri scooted himself right beside Otabek. "Why should you leave?"

Otabek awkwardly smiled. "Because... I'm hard right now." _Why did he get so close?_ Otabek thought.

"I said I don't mind it, though. Do you mind it?"

"Uh...," _No,_ Otabek thought.

"Otabek, I think if it did bother you, you would have left the room already."

Otabek didn't say a word. He couldn't. He just watched Yuri's hand slowly hover over the pillow and then slowly pull it away from him. He let it happen. He didn't let himself think; didn't want to let himself doubt.

"Wow," Yuri said. A wave of pleasure, shock, and relief washed over Otabek when Yuri's hand connected with his bulge. "You probably impress a lot of girls with this, don't you?"

Yuri's eyelids were heavy and his hair was a blond mess all pushed to one side. He looked a bit feminine, and it was almost erotic. So Otabek looked away.

"Okay," Yuri said, softly. "I won't speak." His hand pressed into the bulge and Otabek felt all the warmth in Yuri's hand.

Turning back to Yuri, Otabek said, quietly, "You can."

Yuri smiled. "Okay." His eyes flickered down to Otabek's crotch then back up to Otabek's face. His hand began pulling the string from Otabek's joggers, his eyes connecting with Otabek's the entire time. Yuri slid into the joggers with minimal struggle. He grabbed Otabek's dick right through his underwear and began rubbing his hand up and down it. "It feels nice."

Otabek exhaled. This was _unbelievable_. His eyes slipped shut and he could feel Yuri still watching him. But it didn't really matter at this point. As unbelievable as it all was, Yuri's hand was hot against him and Otabek didn't feel a single thing inside of him that wanted it to stop. Instead, he wanted more. He felt nothing but desire for Yuri's hand in that moment.

"So, you like to be deep throated?" Yuri asked, his voice now lower but quieter.

"Yeah," Otabek sighed.

Yuri rubbed his hand harder and Otabek could feel his face closer to his ear. "Do you want me to deep throat you? I can bet that I'm better than that girl."

It was forward. It was very fucking forward but oddly enough Otabek found it very fucking hot. With his eyes still shut, his head nodded almost out of his control. He felt Yuri quickly position himself in front of him and latch onto the waistband of his joggers. So Otabek quickly helped him shove them down.

Yuri didn't waste any time. He greedily licked a stripe right up Otabek's cock. His tongue was soft and wet and welcoming. He kept licking all around until he decided to take in the head. His mouth was hot yet comforting. He swirled his tongue very slowly over the top then stretched his tongue down further to lick around the sides. It was almost too slow, but then finally, as if maybe too slow even for himself, Yuri began bobbing his head.

Otabek found it a little weird, that he didn't find himself focusing too much on how Yuri was a guy, but more on how Yuri was supposed to just be his friend. He didn't want JJ at any single moment in their friendship, even when they were drunk together. But here was Yuri, with his blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes, breathing hard through his nose as he rapidly raised and lowered his head in Otabek's crotch. If he could allow this to happen with Yuri, why didn't he let it happen with JJ? Did he _actually_ have a male type? Did that mean...

Before he got too lost in his thoughts, he opened his eyes and finally saw the mess of blonde hair beneath him, suddenly arousing him all the more. His mind was still fuzzy, but there was no mistaking how much Yuri was enjoying himself below him. His hands itched to run his fingers through Yuri's silky looking hair or to caress his face whenever he let his cock bulge out of his cheek. With a girl, Otabek knew all the spots that girl's didn't mind, but with Yuri, he couldn't figure out what was right. 

It was something so stupid to so badly want to repeat but Yuri did it. Otabek felt the back of Yuri's throat and he felt both lips pressed against his skin with the added pleasure of Yuri's hand gently massaging his balls. "Fuck," Otabek muttered, his hand, finally out of his control, held the back of Yuri's head down. He slowly thrust his hips in and out of Yuri's face until he had to pick up his speed, which simultaneously made him thrust rougher. Yuri choked and squeezed at Otabek's hand but Otabek waited an extra second before lifting it and allowing Yuri to escape.

Yuri stared at him, panting, then wiping his mouth. His face so close to Otabek's that they probably could have kissed... and maybe Otabek wouldn't have minded it if they did. Yuri hesitated at first, but then his head came back down with a vengeance. It was loud and sounded messy and Otabek wanted a better look, out of curiosity, but he also wanted to keep being friends with Yuri after this. Yuri's breathing was labored and he gasped any time he came up for air while rapidly stroking Otabek's cock. Otabek tried hard not to whimper but Yuri was too impressive. 

It didn't go on for too long, though, soon enough Otabek moaned into his arm and felt his whole body convulse when he came inside Yuri's mouth. But just as it happened, it felt like he had come back to his senses. He felt almost completely sober. His breathing was loud and his hands were shaking. He pulled Yuri's head off of him and stuffed himself back into his pants before he rushed out the door. 

_What the fuck just happened,_ he thought, rushing his way toward the staircase. His thoughts became loud and incoherent until he finally reached his dorm and locked the door behind him. Something like that was never supposed to happen between he and Yuri. It was too much. It wasn't him. They were supposed to just be friends. Nothing more. Not ever. But in the midst of his rapid thinking, Otabek's last thought as he calmed down in his bed and drifted off to sleep was, _I hope I didn't hurt him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got somewhere, hm? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has the worst 15 hours of his life.

## Yuri

Marijuana had a funny effect on Yuri sometimes. He never bothered to ask what he was smoking or to learn what worked best for him. He knew that it was probably a dangerous game to play, but he'd never done anything he regretting while he was high. But maybe if he did know beforehand, somehow, that smoking would get him super horny on Otabek's birthday, he would have avoided smoking altogether.

The little get together that JJ had for Otabek was fun, and it went mostly well, except for having to leave because JJ wanted to fuck someone. Everything was fine until he and Otabek got to his room. Otabek, sitting on the floor against his bed, wearing joggers that were too thin if he wanted to actually cover his dick, with a lazy smile that was too cute for his own good. Yuri thought of everything and anything to keep him talking. He just wanted to see Otabek's lips move and watch his tongue occasionally swipe over them. He knew that he wasn't sober and that that was the only reason he was thinking so shamelessly about him. But he still wasn't out of his mind. Or maybe he was, for being so ballsy.

After sharing a story about the first time he ever got deep throated, Otabek got hard. Those thin joggers did no justice in hiding it. It was almost as if he wasn't wearing underwear at all. It turned Yuri on so much that he didn't even have cotton mouth anymore. 

"Wow," Yuri said, he really couldn't help but to mention it.

Otabek chuckled innocently. "What?"

"That was a good story. I didn't think you'd give me a public sexcapade."

Otabek chuckled again. Yuri couldn't understand how Otabek could just sit there with an erection. Then he realized that Otabek didn't even notice it. So he interrupted him, and tried to bring it up. Through stutters, Otabek still tried to reply to everything Yuri asked. Even when Yuri thought that he might have been going too far.

Then Yuri spoke more clearly. "You're just... obviously hard right now," he said, sitting up straight.

Otabek stupidly looked down at his crotch then quickly pulled Yuri's pillow over it. "That's just... because I'm high."

"We weren't smoking aphrodisiacs, Otabek."

"Shut up."

"It's okay. I don't mind. It happens."

"I feel really awkward right now. Should I leave?"

_No_ , Yuri thought. He scooted himself right beside him. "Why should you leave?"

Otabek smiled so shyly, but didn't say anything about Yuri coming closer. "Because... I'm hard right now."

Hearing Otabek say those words drove him wilder. "I said I don't mind it, though. Do you mind it?"

"Uh..."

Yuri had had it at this point. If Otabek really felt that weird about the situation, wouldn't he had left or at least made some kind of joke to change the subject? So Yuri continued, as he pushed all his hair to one side. "Otabek, I think if it did bother you, you would have left the room already."

Otabek didn't respond, so lust pushed Yuri all the way in. It was a risky test, it was downright dangerous. But Yuri moved slow. He lifted the pillow from Otabek's crotch all while Otabek watched. The final step was actually touching it. Otabek was only staring, but as if he wanted to see what would happen next. With the size of his biceps, he could probably easily knock Yuri right out. But that seemed furthest from his mind.

As soon as Yuri's hand connected with just the fabric of Otabek's joggers he blurted out a, "Wow." He was really fucking doing this. He was _actually_ touching Otabek's dick. His hand cupped what it could and the warmth of it gave him goosebumps. He wanted to act cooler than what he was feeling, though. So he went with premature dirty talk. "You probably impress a lot of girls with this, don't you?"

He knew he was so much more clever than this, but the alcohol was giving him a lot of confidence and the weed was fueling him with more lust than usual. There wasn't any space for logic. But then Otabek looked away. Maybe what he said was too stupid but Yuri didn't want to stop just because of that. "Okay," he said, quietly, comfortably. "I won't speak." He pressed his hand onto him now, yearning for permission to keep going. He almost asked right then and there.

Then Otabek turned to Yuri and said, quietly, "You can."

The goosebumps came again. Otabek's voice was deeper now and there was emotion behind those two words. It was as if he had heard his thoughts. Otabek couldn't have just been talking about Yuri speaking. Unable to hide his smile, Yuri said, "Okay." He pulled the drawstring from Otabek's joggers as he looked him in the eye. His dark brown eyes, no longer half lidded, fully focused on him. Even when Yuri's hand slipped right into the joggers and grabbed him through his underwear. "It feels nice," Yuri said, and fought from moaning.

Otabek's cock was warm and firm and thick. Yuri thought that if he wasn't so shy he'd probably be more popular than JJ. He could probably even find a new occupation. But this was good. This meant that Yuri was one of the lucky few. He was even a lucky first. He watched Otabek's eyes slip shut as he exhaled. Yuri wanted to lean forward and feel his lips against his own, but he couldn't be too greedy. Kisses were too personal, but he could probably still feel other things against his lips.

"So, you like to be deep throated?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Otabek sighed, he was so fucking hot.

Yuri couldn't help but to rub him harder. "Do you want me to deep throat you? I can bet that I'm better than that girl."

It was another risk but Otabek nodded, quickly, with his eyes still closed. _Holy shit,_ thought Yuri. _It's really happening_. So in order not to waste any time, he quickly got right in front of Otabek and they pulled his joggers down together. 

Yuri was too eager. He tried to tease at first, only giving Otabek his tongue but he moved to sucking it in sooner than usual. He couldn't help it. He was rock hard himself but knew that making that known was a whole different ball game. That was going to take some work. Maybe if he could get Otabek off quickly while still giving him exactly what he wanted, there would be something more that would come out of it all.

Otabek felt full in his mouth and he tasted better than he'd remember anyone tasting. He'd devour him if he could. As he bobbed his head, he listened to the sounds Otabek would make and he found a rhythm that worked for him. He felt real confident once Otabek opened his eyes again and he decided that it was finally time to take Otabek in all the way. In reality, Yuri always struggled with deep throating, but he wasn't going to back down now.

Luck was on Yuri's side this time, though, being able to do it with more ease than before. He was careful with himself and paid attention to Otabek's balls for good measure. He smiled, with his lips still wrapped around Otabek's cock, when Otabek muttered, "Fuck." Then, right after, Otabek's hand came down to the back of Yuri's head. It felt a little more personal to be touched, and Yuri loved it. Otabek thrust his hips in and out of Yuri's face and Yuri let himself dribble and drool. He was fine with having his face fucked up until Otabek went too far and made him choke.

Yuri grabbed Otabek's hand and squeezed it in an attempt to make him let go. But Otabek held him down for a bit longer before letting him go. Yuri came up for air and met Otabek's eyes. Had Otabek been another man, Yuri would have pushed him onto his stomach and taught him a lesson. He sometimes loved a power struggle. But he had to treat this more carefully. So he went back to it and really let himself go. He worked harder than before and knew that it made him louder, too. Any time he needed a break, he'd let his hand do the work. Then it happened, before he even knew it, Otabek muffled a moan and came right in his mouth. But just before Yuri could even think of what to say after swallowing, Otabek rushed out of the room without a word.

At first, Yuri just sat on the floor in silence. He could still taste Otabek in his mouth, could still feel the warmth and thickness of his cock when it filled his mouth. He grabbed the bottle of vodka beside him, and took a sip. He let himself wince at the taste this time since he was alone now. He only tasted vodka now, but it didn't help him forget what Otabek _felt_ like, and there was still lust burning inside him. He couldn't help himself in the moment. Yuri shoved his pants down and latched onto his throbbing cock. He jerked himself off while imagining that it was Seung-Gil who he had just sucked off.

A little while after he was done and clean, he thought about everything all over again. He punched at the pillow that was still on the floor. He might’ve just lost the only real friend he had at college all because he couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter. He didn’t even know how he let himself do it all, he just knew that all he wanted was to see it and touch it and taste it and swallow it. But they were friends, and Otabek was straight. How embarrassing was it that Yuri jumped onto the first boner he saw. Yuri wanted to text him then, but he couldn’t find the words.

*****

Yuri woke up in a start and immediately grabbed his phone. He half expected a message from Otabek stating that he didn’t want to see him ever again. But there was nothing. So that meant that Yuri would have to be the one to text first. He stared at his phone until he could think of something to write and the best he could think of was asking Otabek if they could talk over breakfast. It was a relief to him when Otabek answered not even a minute later.

Yuri didn’t shower. He only brushed his teeth quickly and changed his clothes. He felt groggy, even though it was later than when he would usually be up in the morning. Hangovers didn't care if you embarrassed yourself the previous night, they were still ready to fuck up your morning. When Yuri made it toward the stairwell, already clutching the railing tightly to keep his balance, he was met with Otabek at the bottom of the stairs. They hadn’t agreed on where they would meet today so of course they’d ended up meeting in the middle. Otabek stopped where he was and gave Yuri a tight lipped smile. Yuri walked down the steps, feeling all of his weight on each leg with each step. But then finally he made it and almost kept walking, expecting Otabek to follow.

But Otabek greeted first and they stood where they were. “Hey.”

“Hi."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Otabek was the first to speak again. “Let’s not talk about it.”

Yuri nodded.

“It just happened. We don’t have to mention it,” Otabek shook his head. “It’s cool. We’re still friends... if you want to be.”

Yuri nodded again. “I’d like that.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, good.”

“So... breakfast.”

“Yeah, I’m fucking starving.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them during the entire walk to the cafeteria. Yuri wondered if the regular people that they always passed in the mornings noticed something different between them. It was fucking great to know that Otabek still wanted to be friends and that he was trying to act normal. But Yuri couldn't shake the feeling that the normalcy wouldn't last. He felt like sooner or later their friendship would come to an end and it would be all his fault.

Their awkward silence ended once they reached the line in the cafeteria. Yuri mentioned that he had never seen the cooks make an omelet with so many greens and Otabek seemed to respond just to respond. “Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if when they mix lots of vegetables together it means that they were about to go bad.”

But Yuri also responded just to respond. “Yeah, that could be possible.”

“It’s not like it would kill us or anything.”

“Not unless you’re allergic.”

“Well, then you wouldn’t choose the omelet you’re allergic to.”

“Oh. True.”

“That’s why they have to put ingredients everywhere.”

“Yeah.”

It was absolutely excruciating. Eating their breakfast together was just as quiet, too. But at least the food was helping his hangover. Otabek didn't look hungover at all, but it was probably because he wasn't drinking as heavily as Yuri was the previous night. Yuri tried to keep his mind on the food he was eating but it felt like Yuri’s mind was torturing him because he couldn’t stop thinking about the weight of Otabek’s cock. Every time he opened his mouth for a spoonful of cereal he remembered what Otabek felt like between his lips and on his tongue. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about it? Then Otabek finally spoke.

“Hey, could I just ask that we don't mention it to JJ either?”

Yuri didn’t even look up from his food. If they weren't going to talk about it, that obviously included telling other people about it, too. “Of course not," Yuri said. "We’re not telling anyone. I’d like to just pretend it never happened.”

Otabek was silent for a brief moment. Then he stuttered. “Di-did...”

Yuri looked up at him this time. “What?”

“Never mind.”

“No. What?”

“Well... was I... um, did I... taste weird?” Otabek whispered the last part as if anyone else could hear him in the loud cafeteria.

Yuri felt a blush on his face. “Why are you asking me that? Aren’t we supposed to not talk about it?”

Otabek shrugged with wide eyes. “Well, yeah, that’s what I said but you want to pretend it never happened. That’s a little different. Was I that bad?”

Yuri's eyes widened right back. “I can’t believe you feel the need to talk about it when you said we shouldn’t even talk about it.”

“I just want to know what girls think-“

“Am I a girl?”

“No, you’re my friend... who would tell me the truth...”

“Oh my God, I’m not talking about this anymore.”

“I’m just a little curious!” Otabek whispered loudly.

“Are you serious?”

Otabek shrugged. Yuri would have thought that JJ was rubbing off on him had he not looked genuinely concerned.

“I can’t believe you right now. No, you didn’t. Okay? It was... it was fine. It was just fine. Can I finish eating?”

Otabek nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.”

They continued to eat quietly again but only for a few moments because for some reason Otabek started up again.

“Are you lying?”

“Alright, I was really trying to respect your wishes but if you’re so curious I’ll do it again sober and give you every detail as I’m doing it. Would you like that? Because clearly you want to keep this relevant.”

“No! No. I-... sorry. I’ll drop it.”

Yuri sighed but then Otabek started laughing which in turn made Yuri laugh as well. It was a relieving laugh, almost a normal one. He wondered why it effected Otabek so much that he said he wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. Yuri had felt that that was the same thing as not talking about it. But maybe it meant that Otabek was okay in acknowledging that it did actually happen, it just couldn't happen again.

Soon after their laughter, JJ sat himself next to Yuri and handed Otabek an envelope from his tray of food. "It's money," he said. "Surprise. I already owed you twenty and the rest is a birthday gift slash I'm really sorry for making you have to leave last night... gift." JJ grinned wide, though it was obviously a fake grin.

"Thanks," Otabek said as looked in the envelope. He folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. "You didn't have to but I appreciate it."

"I felt kind of like a dick."

"It's fine," Otabek said, then proceeded to take a drink from his bottle of water.

"So! When you guys left, did you guys fuck?"

Otabek choked on his water and coughed. Yuri stayed silent and stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

"Stupid fucking joke," Otabek said, clearing his throat.

"Well, _I_ got laid," JJ said, smugly.

"Yeah, that was obvious," Yuri replied.

"Don't be jealous that you guys didn't get off last night."

Yuri clenched his jaw and refused to give anyone eye contact.

"I will give you the envelope right back if you promise to stop talking about your sex life," Otabek said.

JJ scoffed. "I should say, 'deal.' I really should."

*****

Yuri had two classes on Thursdays and it seemed like he wasn't the only one in his first class with a hangover. The professor seemed to have known it would happen anyway, so she had the class take a fairly easy quiz on a short film that she played. Regardless, it was difficult for Yuri to focus on because his mind was back to the previous night. But the more that he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn't even _really_ about Otabek. It was more about just being stupidly horny. He decided that the only thing he could do now was to march straight to wherever Seung-Gil was and finally ask him out.

Clearly he was just so horny and impatient with Seung-Gil that that was the only reason he jumped on Otabek. So right after his class was over, Yuri made his way toward the art building and decided that he wouldn’t leave until he found him. It took several pokes of his head into random classrooms but he finally ended up finding him at the very end of the building. He was helping set up a gallery of sorts with a few other people.

Seung-Gil noticed him immediately, then chose to ignore him immediately. But Yuri was persistent, he was not leaving until he spoke to him. Which is what he said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. It was a little awkward, he felt it. But he deserved to be given time after all the shit he'd put up with. So Seung-Gil walked out of the room and followed Yuri into the hall.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you,” Yuri started.

“No, go ahead, tell me what’s so important.” Seung-Gil's tone was already sarcastic.

“I don’t like that we got into an argument the last time we worked together. I would like to continue working together. In fact um... I’d actually like to take you out on a date and get you know you more personally.”

Seung-Gil looked surprised, which kind of surprised Yuri, too. “Oh wow,” said Seung-Gil, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Um... listen, Yuri. I’m very flattered. But I’m straight.”

Yuri's mouth went dry, he had to swallow whatever he could before he spoke again. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not into men.”

Yuri’s mouth just dropped. This entire time he honestly had never bothered to ask if Seung-Gil was gay or even bisexual. He had just assumed that Seung-Gil was perfect for him all based on how attractive he was. He was lucky that Seung-Gil didn’t make a big fuss over it right then and there. “Oh my God,” was all Yuri could muster out.

“Yeah... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given you the wrong idea with using you as a model. I understand how that might have been confusing for you.”

“No, um. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, man. Uh, maybe we shouldn’t work together anymore. It might complicate things for you.”

“Um... okay. That’s fine. Good luck, I guess. Or, break a leg. Oh, that’s theater isn’t it?”

“Yeah, wrong department.”

“Sorry. Um, I’ll go now.”

“Okay, well have a great day.”

“Th-thanks. You... too.”

Yuri walked all the way back to his dorm stunned. He was there before he knew it, shocked at just how many embarrassing things could happen to him in such a short amount of time. He didn’t think to have a drink from his hidden bottle of vodka or smoke, not that he had any weed anyway. He just sat on his bed, so embarrassed and so astonished at the situation, at his stupidity. He was only lucky to make it to his second class of the day in time.

Yuri was the same as he was in his first class, lost very deep in thought. It was his poetry class, with Otabek. He was glad that everything between them was mostly smoothed over because he really needed a friend in that moment. Usually he and Otabek to walk out of their poetry class together and this day was thankfully no different. Otabek talked about what he thought about the pop quiz they had just taken on the lecture that was given two days prior. Then he talked about how harsh yet emotional he found Ernest Hemingway to be and then he stopped on their way back to the dorms.

“So what’s on your mind?”

“Hm? Oh. Nothing. I’m just tired," Yuri shook his head and kept walking.

“Sorry." Otabek followed.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Oh. I dunno... it was my birthday.”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

But by the time they made it inside their building, Otabek tried again. “Are you sure nothing is on your mind? You can talk to me... is it about last night?” He asked the latter question quietly.

“ _No._ It’s just...,” Yuri sighed. “I asked Seung-Gil out on a date and he rejected me because he’s straight.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Wow, I’m sorry.”

“I feel like I wasted my time... but he also never really showed me any interest, so I should’ve known.”

“Well, you can’t always be right when you think you’re gonna sweep someone off their feet. Maybe you’ll meet someone new."

"I feel so fucking stupid."

"Hey, come on. There are... lot of guys in this school, remember? Oh, you know, JJ said there’s a party in his part of the hall this weekend.”

“In his hall?”

Otabek nodded. “Sometimes people throw quiet parties in the halls with their doors open and you kinda just filter in and out of rooms. They’re not crazy because it's also not allowed, but they’re alright. Maybe you’ll meet someone there. At the very least you’ll have fun and forget about him.”

Yuri shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I’ll make you come.”

Yuri snorted, in all his self-pity he couldn’t help himself. "Oh, good. Then you'll be returning the favor."

Otabek blushed immediately. “ _Stop_. You know that’s not what I meant. I’ll drag you by your hair, how’s that?”

“Oohh, you’re not touching my hair.” Yuri said, gathering all of his hair to one side and combing his fingers through the strands. But then he thought about the party. Otabek was right, if he didn’t meet someone then he would still have fun. He came to college to get a full college experience, not to be sad and heartbroken. “I’ll only go if you stay with me. You can easily just give a girl your number or vice versa. You can’t leave me alone.”

Otabek smiled. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri attend another party that leads in a brand new realization.

## Otabek

Deep down inside, Otabek had felt a sort of pride in having experienced oral sex from another man. But he didn't admit that to Yuri. Although Otabek didn't ever think about it happening between he and Yuri until mere seconds before it did, he didn't hate it. It felt good at the time, and Yuri and he were still friends afterward. The night that it happened, it was just something that happened, and even though it wasn't anything to be totally ashamed of, it was still best to keep it just between the two of them. However, keeping it a secret didn't mean that Otabek and Yuri didn't joke about it all the time.

Within just a span of three days, they'd joked about it at least a dozen times. Whether it was snorting at anything that even sounded remotely oral sex related or Yuri mentioning how Otabek couldn't be shy with him anymore because of what they'd done. Of course, the joking made it extra difficult for Otabek to actually forget about it. It was already difficult enough to forget whenever he was showering, or in class, or trying to sleep. Yuri was always there, in his head, between his legs with the same delicate, bright eyes and long blonde lashes as that night. Yuri wasn't the only one that needed a party to distract him.

But the night of JJ and his hall mates' party ended up being a lot more eventful than Otabek had imagined it would be. He wanted for Yuri to find a new guy to help him forget about Seung-Gil and then for himself, he wanted to find a woman that would help him forget about the night with Yuri. However, just as Yuri had asked, the two of them stuck together the entire night. It all started almost exactly as they arrived to JJ's part of the hall, which was down the hall and to the left of his own room. Once they reached the small crowd of people, Yuri paused but then continued walking. Otabek pretended not to notice since it happened so quickly.

"Let's find JJ," Otabek had said.

"Could I get a drink first?" Yuri asked.

Otabek was hesitant at first, only because parties like this were broken up the moment it got too loud and underage drinkers could potentially get people expelled. But he knew that Yuri needed it. So he agreed. "Yeah, let's find that first."

Yuri leaned against a wall, a few feet away from someone's open dorm. "I can wait for you here," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just hurry up."

Otabek nodded and went on his way. There was the faint sound of music that got louder and louder as he passed about a dozen people before he reached JJ's room. Inside, he found JJ taking a shot with several other guys. His face twisted from the shot but his eyes lit up when he saw Otabek. "You made it!" JJ opened his arms wide and pulled Otabek in for a hug.

Otabek didn't hug him back and just awkwardly stood in JJ's arms. "You're drunk already?" He asked.

"Of course," JJ said, as he let him go. "Guang Hong's across the hall making drinks. But be careful, he doesn't know what he's doing so they're strong."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get one for me and Yuri."

"Oh, where's Yuri?" JJ smirked.

"Go find someone else to bother, Yuri's not having it tonight."

"Will do," JJ said, just before he grabbed Otabek's face for a big wet kiss on his cheek.

Otabek pushed him away and wiped his cheek, but they both laughed about it anyway. Afterward, Otabek went right across the hall to get to the alcohol. Guang Hong was with Leo apparently pre-making drinks for people to grab. Otabek had caught just how much alcohol was going into each cup and decided to ask if he could make his own drinks instead. As he did, he realized that Guang Hong was adding too much alcohol because he kept getting distracted by Leo who was clearly flirting with him. 

When Otabek left the room, drinks in hand, he could see Yuri leaning against the same wall. He was staring in another direction, passed Otabek, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His blonde bangs were covering one of his eyes but he could see that his visible eyebrow was furrowed. He almost looked like a little kid that was in time out. It was kind of adorable. Otabek wished that he could help him get over Seung-Gil faster.

Once Otabek walked up to Yuri and handed him his drink, Yuri took it without looking. When Yuri chugged it far too quickly, Otabek looked in the direction that Yuri was looking in before. Then he realized that Yuri forgetting about Seung-Gil was going to be even more difficult because Seung-Gil was further down the hall chatting with a girl. Otabek looked back at Yuri. “You know, staring at him isn’t going to help,” Otabek said.

Yuri, now with an empty cup, only glanced at Otabek from the corner of his eye. Otabek smiled. He was too small to hold in so much anger. But then a quick image of how peaceful Yuri had looked between his legs flashed in his mind.

"I should go talk to him," Yuri said.

"No, that would be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because he's with someone right now and you might make that awkward... for the both of you. If he isn't into you, you really should move on."

Yuri finally looked back at Otabek. "What do you know?"

"Not to be that guy, but I'm a little older than you. I've been through a few experiences."

"Not as a gay guy."

"No, but I've had a gay experience." Otabek raised his drink to his lips in an attempt to hide his face a bit.

Yuri snorted. "You're right. You know everything, I guess."

Otabek chuckled. Before he could say anything else, Mila poked her head out of the open dorm room by them. "Oh, hey guys! Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"What, are we fourteen?" Yuri asked.

Mila furrowed her eyebrows at Yuri. "Well if you want to be a fucking party pooper you're not invited." Then she turned to Otabek. "Wanna join? We need just a few more people. It's also not seven minutes, we're doing five."

Otabek smiled then looked at Yuri. "Come on, let's just do it."

"I don't want a kiss a girl."

Mila grinned. "Who says it's just for the-... it's not just for straight people. If you guys land on each other, then you guys have to go off together."

That part of the game made Otabek just a little uneasy. But it made Yuri agree, so they followed Mila into the room and joined in on the awkward circle of people sitting around a wine bottle. The two of them almost sat in front of each other, except that it was Sara that was fully in front of Otabek and Yuri sat beside her. Mila sat a couple people away from Otabek. Two more people joined the circle before the game began.

Mila listed out the rules of their particular game and then people started spinning the wine bottle in the middle. There was a lot of small talk, jokes, and laughter each time a couple went into the nearby closets. Even Yuri seemed to be having a good time and it was really nice to see him smiling. Then it was Otabek's turn to spin. He'd never played the game before and all the eyes on him made him feel very nervous. But he spun the bottle and waited and waited until it stopped and pointed at an empty space between Sara and Yuri.

"Oh, you guys should be closer together so that doesn't happen!" Mila exclaimed. "Maybe you should choose who you'd rather go with, Otabek."

Sara had an unpleasant look on her face while Yuri actually seemed to be quietly giggling. "Uh...," Otabek tried to start. But both of his options didn't look like they'd turn out very well if he verbally chose either. Thankfully, Yuri interrupted.

"Why can't he just spin again?"

"Yeah, okay, fine. Go again," Sara replied.

So Otabek spun the bottle again, but unfortunately he watched it land in the exact position as it did before. Only this time, it looked like Yuri had scooted over into the empty space.

"Yes! Perfect timing!" JJ shouted from the doorway. Otabek didn't notice when he arrived there, but he also had a guy attached to his hand pulling him away. JJ pulled back a bit, to add, "Give them an hour at least!" before being pulled away completely.

Otabek rolled his eyes and stood up with Yuri as Mila announced that she was starting the timer when the closet door shut. Otabek and Yuri said nothing until the door shut behind them. As soon as it did, Yuri pulled out his phone and set the brightness all the way down.

"JJ really just pops out of nowhere," he said.

Otabek agreed. He took in the surroundings of the cramped closet and realized that it was the perfect closet space for a game like this, had he actually wanted to kiss the person he was in the closet with. The floor was filled with shoes and baskets and the rod was so stuffed with clothes that they had to lean into them a bit. The two of them stood there, though, kind of awkwardly, with Yuri scrolling through his phone and Otabek with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Otabek noticed, though, that the low light from Yuri’s phone radiated onto him rather beautifully. His hair was covering his face a bit since he was looking down, but his long blonde lashes still glistened.

"Five minutes seems like a fucking lifetime when you're standing in here," Yuri said, still staring at his phone.

"Yeah... I didn't expect us to be in here together either."

"You didn't seem like you wanted to kiss that girl out there so I figured I'd move over." Yuri finally looked up from his phone. The light, now being underneath his face, made him look slightly sinister. But it was still oddly endearing.

"I _thought_ you moved."

Yuri shrugged with a smile. "I got you, bro," he said, seemingly in his best deep straight guy voice.

Otabek laughed quietly.

"We could always make out, you know. Just to pass the time."

Otabek chuckled again, but this time it was out of nervousness. 

"I mean, I think we’re there, Otabek, I did suck your dick."

Otabek's nervous laugh did not leave him. "You know, we've been joking about that a lot lately."

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it."

"It's fine...," Otabek's voice trailed off just as Yuri's eyes went back to his phone.

Otabek looked at Yuri's lips. They were moving slightly as he read something on his phone. They were soft looking and it reminded Otabek of his birthday. What happened between them was sudden and messy but Otabek couldn't forget just how distinctively well Yuri had performed. It was kind of funny, too, how usually people would kiss before going into a sexual act like they had, and in that moment Otabek dwelled on that fact too much.

Everyone outside of the closet was probably expecting them to kiss. It was just part of the game. It didn't really mean anything. Just like the blow job on his birthday didn't mean anything. It was just a _thing_. So then, without much more thought, Otabek went for it. He grabbed Yuri’s face with one hand and kissed him. Yuri’s phone dropped right onto Otabek's foot, but he didn’t flinch because Yuri kissed him back. It was a little strange, but Otabek felt a huge weight lift right off his shoulders. It was like he was letting go of a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Yuri's lips on his were just as velvety as they were when they were around his cock. It was _so_ nice. They didn't even make out, they barely moved their lips. But it felt too right to pull away.

Unfortunately, though, they did. Quickly and abruptly because of a knock on the closet door. “Time’s up!”

Yuri crouched down onto the floor to grab his phone and Otabek opened the door. As soon as everyone saw the scene there were laughs and whoops, but Otabek quickly responded. “Calm down, he dropped his phone.”

Otabek sat right back in his spot on the floor and Yuri followed. He tried to catch Yuri's eyes, to figure out what he was thinking, but Yuri didn't make eye contact with him.

“Sara got Mila and they’re in that closet,” the guy that was sitting next to Mila pointed out. “So who’s turn is it now?”

The game still continued, and Yuri still avoided looking Otabek's way. It bothered Otabek a lot. But then finally, just as someone was spinning the bottle, Yuri stood up from the floor. “I’m gonna go get another drink," he said.

Otabek just watched him walk away at first but then, ignoring how it probably looked, he told the group he wouldn’t be playing anymore. He heard them whisper as he left but it didn’t really matter to him. He stepped out of the dorm to find Yuri in the hall, who was actually waiting for him. He already knew him too well.

“Hey, you okay?” Otabek started.

Yuri turned and started walking. So Otabek followed him. They walked all the way to the privacy of the stairwell where Yuri sighed loudly. “What the fuck was that, Otabek?”

Otabek tried to respond. He tried to think of why he kissed him other than the fact that he just felt like it in the moment. But he gave up easily. “I... I don’t know.”

“You can’t just do that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Look, I know you’re like a really nice guy and whatever and you pity me but that’s not the right thing to do.”

Otabek shook his head. “I don’t pity you.”

“Then why would you do that? Otabek, if you want to help out just be my friend. That's it.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sorry.” Otabek felt small, like if he was being scolded by someone older and not a couple inches shorter than him. He never meant to offend Yuri by kissing him, he just... he just wanted to kiss him. His guilt quickly took over and he decided not to go back to the party and go to his room instead. “You should go back and enjoy yourself," he said to Yuri. "I’m just going to go back to my room.” But just as Otabek turned to grab the door handle Yuri grabbed his arm.

“ _No_. Can we just steal a bottle of whatever and... hang out alone? I just want to be away from," Yuri shook his hand toward the door, ”all of that."

There was a strange feeling of glee that filled Otabek and so he smiled and nodded. “We shouldn't steal from anyone, though."

“Oh, shut up.”

“Don’t worry we’ll see if JJ has anything.”

“Perfect.”

The two of them headed out of the stairwell and toward JJ’s room. They passed a couple that were making out and neither of them said a word about it. Then they passed another couple doing the same thing and Otabek couldn’t help but to literally shield his eyes this time. It made Yuri quietly laugh until they made it to JJ’s room, which had the door shut.

“That’s weird,” Otabek said.

Yuri glanced at the closed door. “What?”

“His door should be open with everyone else’s.”

“So?”

“We’ll have to get it from somewhere else. If his door is closed he’s definitely fucking someone and I do not want to walk in on that.”

“It’s just JJ... and we just saw him a while ago. How far could he possibly be with the guy?”

“I would rather not find out.”

“Oh, come on. Haven't you guys seen each other naked a million times?"

" _No_. We have not, actually."

"You're taking long," Yuri said, just before he turned the knob on the door and pushed Otabek in.

The push wasn’t hard enough to make Otabek go in entirely. Otabek was actually only able to poke his head in and he had seen quite enough to know that they needed to get the fuck out of there. So he backed up and shut the door. He tried to erase the image from his head before spinning around and facing Yuri. “He... um, there's nothing in there,” he said to Yuri.

"You didn't even check."

"I saw enough."

“Oh my God, am I going to have to go in there myself?"

“We'll steal it from someone, let's do that. That was the original plan."

Yuri gave Otabek a strange look. "Are you okay? He's really fucking someone then?"

"Yeah, let's just go."

But Yuri stood his ground. "Who's he fucking?"

"I don't know. I didn't really get a good look."

"You fucking liar. Move." Yuri's voice had deepened.

But Otabek also stood his ground. "No."

Yuri grabbed Otabek's shoulders and failed miserably in pushing him out of the way. He wasn’t strong enough. Then he looked like an angry child again. “Otabek, move the fuck out of the way.”

“I can buy you whatever you want somewhere in town.”

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. I can't say no to that.” He turned around and started walking. So Otabek followed. But before he knew it Yuri had spun back around and ducked behind Otabek back to JJ’s door.

“Yuri, no!”

But it was too late. Yuri stood there with the door ajar looking into the room. Otabek tried to pull Yuri away from the door but Yuri roughly pulled away from Otabek instead. Then he walked away, red faced and much, much angrier than before. Otabek meekly shut JJ’s door before going after him.

Yuri was too fast. He had already made it to his floor when Otabek got to the stairwell. By the time Otabek caught up with him, Yuri was crying and shoving his key into his door. Otabek’s heart sank. He felt guilty for making Yuri come to the party in the first place. He walked slowly toward Yuri and Yuri looked at him as he did. “Go away,” he said, then sniffled.

“Yuri-“

Before Otabek could finish Yuri entered his room and shut the door behind him. Otabek leaned his forehead on the door. Of all the guys that JJ could have slept with at the party, he chose Seung-Gil. Otabek tried to force the image of a fully nude Seung-Gil grinding on top of a fully nude JJ out of his mind. He saw _everything_. Which meant that Yuri saw _everything_. There wasn’t a worse way to find out that your crush was actually a lying asshole. Otabek tried knocking on the door.

Yuri responded through the shut door immediately. “Please, just go away. I’m really embarrassed right now. I just want to be alone.” Otabek had never heard Yuri speak like this. He sounded so defeated.

“No,” Otabek said. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Otabek-“

“I still have the very small joint from my birthday. If you want it. Or if not that’s fine, too. I’ll sit out here and talk to you through the door if you want. Trust me, it was just as traumatizing for me to see, too.”

“That’s not funny.”

Otabek sighed. “Sorry. Um... I'm gonna sit here, though.” He sat on the floor with his back to the door. “If you don’t want to talk now, I can wait until you want to.”

Yuri didn’t respond, but he could hear him sniffle through the door, which meant that he was close to the door, too. Otabek pulled out his phone and typed up a long and detailed message about Yuri and Seung-Gil then sent it to JJ. This whole time Otabek had never spoken to JJ about the two of them, which was probably the only reason JJ hooked up with him in the first place. He knew he wouldn’t get a response until tomorrow or something but it was best to let him know right away.

Otabek watched a few people pass him in the hall, there was even a random guy that asked if he forgot his key, but he didn't care what he looked like waiting outside the door. Yuri wouldn't have been so heart broken if Otabek had never invited him to the party, so he deserved to have Otabek wait for him. He didn't know how much time had passed before he finally heard the lock on Yuri’s door. He felt a fluttering in his stomach as he stood up from the floor and waited. It took forever for Yuri to actually crack the door open. “You’re still here?” he asked, his face only visible through about half an inch.

“Yes,” Otabek nodded.

Yuri opened the door wider and leaned his head on the door frame. They were silent for a few moments before Yuri spoke again. “D-do you want to come in?”

“If you want me to.”

Yuri barely nodded and turned back into his room, leaving the door ajar. So Otabek followed and closed it behind him. Yuri was already laying on his bed. His eyes and nose were a rosy pink. All Otabek wanted to do was give him a hug.

“I’m really sorry, Yuri,” he said.

Yuri scooted his body over on his bed and patted on the free space beside him. "Lay with me."

Otabek nodded and felt himself blush. As he walked over, Yuri turned on his side and faced his wall. Otabek mimicked his position on the bed. They were almost spooning, but not quite because there was at least two inches of space between them. But Otabek still decided to place his arm over Yuri's waist, to offer him some extra comfort. It surprised him when Yuri grabbed his arm and held it closer to his chest, which in turn made Otabek move his chest just a bit closer.

“You feel nice, Beka,” Yuri said and laughed. Otabek could hear the stuffiness in his nose. “You’re a big strong man.”

Otabek laughed and his smile remained afterward. The sweet yet citrusy scent of whatever fragrance Yuri had on him was comforting. It was nice to be this close to Yuri.

“I haven’t been a little spoon in a long time,” Yuri said.

“I don’t really cuddle at all.”

“You’re good at it. I can’t believe you’re single. Are you just not interested in being tied down?”

“I... I dunno. I have other things to focus on." 

“How about Mila? You never told me about her.”

“Oh. Um... well, can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“It’s a big secret.”

“I promise.”

“Sometimes Mila uses me to pretend to hook up so that no one catches on that she’s actually a lesbian.”

“Shut the fuck up. No way,” Yuri said as he squeezed Otabek's hand.

“Yeah. It's not a big deal, really. But that's why Sara hates me. They're secretly dating."

“Wow," Yuri sniffled. "I was jealous this whole time that you and JJ had gotten some but I couldn’t. Turns out you and I have been in the same boat.”

“ _That’s_ what surprises you?”

“Well, when was the last time you hooked up with someone?”

Otabek tried to push it out of his head. No good would come from mentioning it. But he couldn’t help himself. “My birthday.”

Yuri didn’t say anything at first, but with his hand still on Yuri’s chest, he could feel his heart beat just a little faster. “We _are_ bringing that up a lot."

“You asked a question.”

Yuri snorted. “I mean, does that really count as a hookup anyway?”

“I think hooking up could be as little as making out. Someone actually had an orgasm in this situation.”

“Well, of course you did. It’s _me._ ”

Otabek chuckled and tried not to remember how Yuri’s cockiness had turned him on before. But then he decided to let his mind roam further for once. He was sober now, with Yuri beside him. He could hear and feel Yuri’s soft breaths. He thought of how easy it would be to just slide his hand down and undo Yuri’s pants. He wondered if _it_ was as pink as Yuri would turn whenever he would blush. He wondered what the weight would feel like in his hand. He wondered if he and Yuri made similar noises in response to pleasure. He thought about how he'd never returned the favor from last time and that now that he was sober, maybe he could do it for Yuri. Not to put a notch on his bed or to use him, but because he cared. He actually cared for Yuri more than he thought he would.

Otabek felt like it was his fault for not telling JJ about Seung-Gil and Yuri, or maybe it was his fault for not being more stern with Yuri about Seung-Gil being wrong for him. Yuri needed someone that actually cared about him, like Otabek did. Someone that made him laugh and think fondly of their time together. Not someone who he would be annoyed with after hanging out with them. Yuri deserved unconditional kindness, open arms, listening ears and a shoulder to cry on. He was fierce and funny and kind of adorable. If Otabek could date him, he probably would. Then it finally hit him. Otabek didn't just like Yuri as a friend, he liked him more than that.

Otabek didn't just kiss Yuri just to do it. Otabek didn't allow Yuri to go down on him just _because_. Otabek wanted it, he wanted it all. Romantic relationships with men had never crossed Otabek's mind until he met JJ, and they only kind of repulsed him then. But with Yuri, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They already had great times together... and that included Otabek's birthday. But how was he supposed to just tell Yuri all of this? Especially when Yuri had gotten upset over the kiss. Maybe if Otabek tried to talk to Yuri about what he was feeling, Yuri would understand.

Otabek rubbed his thumb over Yuri's chest, in an attempt to start to say something, but his voice wouldn't come to him. He tried to push something out but everything he thought of was too stupid to say. So instead he acted, and he gently freed his hand from Yuri's grip and used it to delicately tilt Yuri's chin back towards him. Yuri's face looked the same, dreary and defeated, but Otabek still kissed him once again. It was just as soft as the first time, and it made Otabek's heart swell. But Yuri didn't kiss back this time. Instead, he pulled away and said, "Please stop doing that."

So Otabek nodded and let Yuri turn back, feeling embarrassed himself, but not embarrassed enough to leave Yuri alone in his room. He stayed by Yuri's side, innocently, hands to himself now, on his back. Realization had happened so abruptly for Otabek. He wished he'd known that what he was feeling for Yuri was probably never platonic. There had never been another man like Yuri in his life and they fit together so perfectly, or so he thought, because Yuri wasn't taking any hints. It was quiet between the two of them afterward, and when Otabek was sure Yuri was asleep he quietly crept to the free bed on the opposite side of the room while tripping over some sneakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Some fun stuff coming real soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri contemplates his relationships with the men currently in his life.

## Yuri

Yuri woke up abruptly when he felt a vibration on his leg. As he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, he heard soft snoring on the opposite part of his room. He turned his head to see Otabek sleeping on his back with one of his arms over his head. His other hand was up his shirt, revealing his stupid abs. It was torture for Yuri to be attracted to his straight friend.

Otabek was a great friend. So far every time that Yuri needed someone to talk to, Otabek was always there. Yuri knew that Otabek just always wanted to help but their kisses from the night before went too far. Yuri didn't need to be comforted in this way, it was weird. Before he drifted off to sleep the previous night he couldn't stop thinking about how maybe Otabek only kissed him in bed to get a blow job out of it. Yuri didn't want to be used anymore, it was tiring. And although it did seem to be unlike Otabek, men always lied in one way or another.

The vibration from Yuri's phone was caused by a text message sent from JJ. Rather than opening up the application, Yuri slid his phone back into his pocket. Today Yuri didn't feel very confrontational. He didn't want to have another awkward conversation with Otabek and he didn't want to read whatever stupid fake apology JJ had sent him. It was lucky for Yuri that his floor's showers had been fixed, so that he could scurry out before Otabek woke up.

As quietly as he could, Yuri gathered his things and headed for the showers. He was unlucky enough to already hear another guy showering, but his mind was too preoccupied to worry about it. As he showered, he thought about what a fucking goddamn motherfucking shit show his college life turned out to be. He just wanted to fast forward through all the awkwardness. By the time Yuri had gotten back to his room, it was almost 10:30 AM. Otabek still hadn't woken up yet, he'd only changed his position on the bed and was now on his stomach. Yuri ignored how plump his butt looked in this position.

It seemed to Yuri that the only way to avoid Otabek completely was to leave his own room until Otabek woke up and left by himself. So Yuri decided to do just that, and go for a walk. It was still a challenge to know where to go on a quiet walk on campus. It was early November and Yuri still hadn't bothered exploring the campus to try and figure out where everything was. But that was probably because most of Yuri's time was spent with Otabek. Any time the two of them weren't together it was only because classes were in the way. The thought of it made Yuri pout as he walked toward the track field (which he only knew about because it could be seen from a distance).

When he reached the track field he noticed that Mila and Sara, amongst others were going for a jog. He smiled modestly at them when Mila waved at him. Yuri didn't enter the field, instead he walked around the fence of it and pretended not to be jealous of Mila and Sara. Sure, they had to hide being together but at least they still had each other. It had been so long since Yuri had any real physical attention and it was starting to depress him.

Otabek and JJ didn't count for Yuri. Things had gotten unnecessarily messy between he and Otabek, he didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to be wrong about Otabek this whole time and find out that Otabek wanted to use him, too. Through all of this, it actually seemed like JJ was the most transparent one. He made it obvious that he liked to get around. In fact... deep down inside, Yuri knew that JJ wasn't at fault for anything.

But it still felt like what Yuri saw last night between JJ and Seung-Gil was hanging above him, tormenting him. He hated how much of the scene he was able to grasp. Seung-Gil's eyebrows worrying from pleasure, JJ's hands on his bare ass, the motion of their hips rubbing against each other. An agonizing memory of his first college crush. 

But still, finally, Yuri decided to pull out his phone and open up JJ's text message from earlier. He braced himself for something stupid and possibly perverted.

**Hey, Yuri. Otabek told me about you and SG. I really had no idea, if I did I never would have paid any attention to him. I don't want us to be enemies, I can see that Otabek really likes you and I'd rather not make things awkward for him, too. I'm really very sorry. I promise I know how to stay away from people that are off limits. It won't happen again. I'll make it up to you if you want. xoxo**

Yuri rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Yuri thought that it was oddly kind of JJ, unnecessary even, because the whole thing wasn't anyone's fault really. They were all adults, and Seung-Gil could fuck whoever he wanted to. But he definitely didn't have to be such an asshole about it. He wasn't going to bother responding either, he'd see JJ eventually. Hopefully it would be after some time passed so that it could possibly be less awkward, and hopefully JJ would never mention Seung-Gil in front of him. 

Yuri walked for a few more minutes past the track field until he reached behind the recreation center. In the distance he was met with a group of guys, some shirtless, playing basketball with a crooked metal net. The area behind the building looked almost abandoned due to a couple of industrial dumpsters, but the guys were playing fairly seriously.

Of course, as he neared the basketball game, he noticed that within the group of shirts versus skins was a familiar chiseled and tattooed body. What luck did Yuri have? As he kept walking, one of the guys made a fake pass to trick JJ and sunk the ball into the net directly after. He shouted loudly at JJ, “Suck my dick!”

To which JJ responded with a grin, “Don’t you remember? I already did!” It caused an eruption of laughter and “Oohs.” JJ was lucky to be so easily accepted into a group of straight men. But it was probably because he didn’t even seem gay until you heard him talk about men.

Yuri had almost made it past the group of guys until JJ called out to him. At first, Yuri ignored both shouts of his name, but he felt awkward about ignoring it a third time, especially when JJ told the group to play without him and jogged after Yuri.

Yuri turned reluctantly when JJ put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said, completely avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, what’re you doing over here?” he asked, out of breath.

“Just walking.”

“Oh... okay... uh, did you get my text?"

Yuri nodded silently.

"Um... wanna take a seat over here?”

Yuri looked in the direction that JJ was motioning to. He walked over quietly and sat on a beat up picnic table that was a few feet away from one of the industrial dumpsters. JJ followed him, but sat on the table with his feet planted on the seat.

“Technically this is where the custodians hang out. But they're not here now, so," JJ shrugged. "It’s less crowded here than the inside gyms and low pressure. I hate when these guys try to show off to girls.”

“You hang out with straight guys often?”

JJ shrugged again. “I hung out with them before I came out as gay.”

Yuri nodded, then he couldn't help himself. “Did you really suck that guy’s dick?”

JJ chuckled. “Of course you heard _that_. Um... yeah.” He looked back at the group and so Yuri finally decided to look at him. The sweat on his body made him glisten. “A few times actually. I’m patiently waiting until he lets me stick a finger or two in his ass.”

“Until he _lets_ you? Have you tried?”

JJ turned back to Yuri and Yuri looked away. “I always try. Carefully, so I don’t scare them. If they tell me to stop, I stop. Otherwise, sometimes they prefer my dick.”

“So those guys are not all straight?”

“Well, I dunno. Some of these guys are just curious or their girlfriends are not giving them the attention they want. I don’t really care.” JJ turned toward the group once again. “I’d line them all up if they wanted.”

Yuri snorted, though talk of sex made him yearn a little. “You’ll really fuck anyone, huh?”

JJ turned back again. “So... do you wanna talk about it now?”

“Not really.”

“Could you look at me at least?”

Yuri turned to him. “There’s nothing to say.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I really am sorry. If I would have known you were trying to hook up with him or whatever I would have stayed away. You and Otabek are close and he’s my best friend. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew.”

Yuri stared at the ground. “I know you didn’t know. I know he lied to me and he led me on. I get it. I got my feelings hurt and I can’t really blame anyone but Seung-Gil for it, so whatever. I’m fine.” What Yuri wanted most was to melt into the ground.

JJ sighed. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not going to see him again.”

Yuri sighed hard. “Why the fuck would that make me feel better? You think I’m still going to run after him after he lied to me?”

JJ raised his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s just... I know it’s not a big deal, but it's hard. Sometimes you just want to feel wanted, you know? And there are only so many options here. Being gay... it sucks." Yuri sighed and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t want to confide in JJ in this moment, the guy that fucked his crush, but it was better than confiding in no one. He kind of missed Otabek, but he knew that he wouldn't have understood.

“I get it,” JJ said. “It was hard for me, too, at first. Well, I thought I was bisexual so I wasn’t completely in new territory. But with my confidence, I turned a lot of potential bullies into some really hot sex.”

Yuri looked at JJ incredulously. “Was that supposed to be comforting?"

JJ chuckled. “I’m sorry. There are... other guys. The world hasn't ended yet, Yuri."

“I wish it would."

“God, Yuri. Listen, you’re here now, with lots of different people. Don’t stay hung up over one guy. Try straight guys for a bit. The pleasure in finding a so-called straight guy that begs to cum when you’re fucking him is so satisfying. There was this one guy-“

“I’m not into that. I just want it easy. I thought I liked a challenge with Seung-Gil but there's no point in a challenge. Can’t it just be easy?”

“I’m easy,” JJ laughed.

Yuri snorted at first but then he actually thought about it. JJ didn’t fuck all of those guys, his mouth probably usually did all the work. Just because he and JJ were both tops didn’t mean that they couldn’t still have fun. “Would you... still be interested?”

JJ raised his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“I dunno. I...”

“You’re really asking me if we could fuck around?”

“Just... casually... and don’t tell Otabek.”

"How come?"

"Just... don't."

“Okay... um, are you really sure about this?”

Yuri openly looked over JJ’s shimmering torso. “Yeah.”

JJ smirked. “Okay, definitely. I can show you a few things.”

Yuri chuckled. “I’m sure you can.”

“I am very toy friendly.”

“You would be.”

“Well, I can’t wait to show you.” JJ jumped off the table and turned to Yuri. He kept speaking as he walked backwards to the group of guys. "I've just got to finish this game and shower. I'll see you later?"

Yuri smiled and nodded. Maybe it would be his first time having hate sex. 

*****

When Yuri returned to his dorm, he found Otabek awake, sitting up on the bed that he had been sleeping on before. He was wearing different clothes now, a thin long sleeve shirt that complimented his arms with jeans and sneakers. He also almost looked expectant. Yuri just couldn't avoid anything today.

"I was just about to text you," Otabek said.

Yuri walked over to him slowly. "I didn't expect you to still be here."

"I waited," Otabek nodded.

Yuri tried not to sigh as loudly as he did and sat right next to Otabek. There was the feeling of unnecessary tension in the air. The last time Yuri had felt this awkward with Otabek was after he sucked his dick. Obviously they needed to stop getting too intimate with each other. Yuri didn't know what to say to lighten the mood or to avoid the subject, so he didn't. "Why'd you wait for me?" he asked.

Otabek responded quickly. "We should talk about yesterday." Firm and to the point. This wasn't like the blow job, kisses were much more personal.

Yuri nodded. "I don't think you should have kissed me last night."

Otabek hesitated before actually speaking this time, seemingly taken aback by what Yuri had said, which didn't make any sense. "Um... JJ told me that he apologized to you."

"Oh... yeah. He sent me this stupid long text." Yuri pulled out his phone and dropped it onto the bed. "I don't blame him. I get it. I just want to forget about this whole thing."

"Oh... good."

"I haven't responded to him yet. I'll just talk to him when I'm ready."

"Okay," Otabek nodded. "So... everything's okay?"

"Yup."

"You're not upset anymore?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm still upset. I'd just rather not dwell on it."

"Okay, okay," Otabek nodded. He sat there, rubbing at a textured stain on his jeans, not saying another word. So Yuri tried to start the next conversation, again.

"Should we-"

"Do you-"

The two of them chuckled awkwardly and Yuri motioned to Otabek that he could speak first. Of course, it wasn't anything that Yuri was expecting. "Uh... do you wanna do something today?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk..."

"I... do," Otabek nodded. "Maybe over... food or something."

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't understand how and why Otabek was so formal and nice. Any other guy would never speak to Yuri again or just pretend that it never happened. But it seemed like Otabek wanted to lay everything out and dissect it all. It was fucking annoying... but at the same time, it was endearing. He obviously cared enough to clear the air. If only he liked men. 

Regardless, Yuri was going to be seeing JJ in an hour or so. "I can't," he said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't..."

"You... don't want to?" 

Yuri sighed as he noticed the most adorable vulnerability he'd ever seen in Otabek. "It's not that. I promise."

Then, because he had a knack for interruptions, JJ sent a text to Yuri. Because of the small but quick panic that rose within Yuri, he felt like everything happened in slow motion. Both Otabek and Yuri exchanged looks between each other and the phone on the bed. It was awkward for some reason, as if Otabek knew exactly what the text message was going to be. Yuri reached his hand out to grab his phone, but so did Otabek and he was the one that got to it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote in the upcoming election!!
> 
> Chapter 11 will be up very soon!
> 
> Stay safe!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and self exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted and then reposted this because somehow there was a section of the story that got deleted????? My fault for not rereading the preview thoroughly enough. But it's fixed now! Sorry for any confusion!!

## Otabek

Otabek left Yuri's room immediately after he woke up to find Yuri not in it. It didn't really surprise him that Yuri would probably need some time to himself after the previous night, and he hoped that he wasn't a part of any distress. Although deep down inside, he knew that he was. As he was washing up in the shower, he kept replaying the moments that he kissed Yuri. The first not-too-bad time and then the second incredibly stupid time.

It was very new to think about a man like this, but the feelings were all the same. Otabek still felt awkward washing below his waist while thinking about him, but he felt like he couldn't help himself. He caught himself smiling at a quick thought of something that Yuri had said, and he felt giddy about seeing him again. Otabek had never poured his heart out for someone. Whenever he dated a girl it was just something that ended up happening. But because of the excitement of newness, Otabek wanted to try for the first time.

By the time Otabek returned to Yuri's room, cleaned and maybe but also definitely wearing just a spritz of cologne, Yuri still wasn't back. But he decided that he would wait. Yuri probably wouldn't take much longer. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or what he really wanted to get out of saying it yet. He wasn't even sure if Yuri would want to hear it at all.

Otabek sat down on Yuri's bed and looked at the spot where Yuri sucked him off. They were both drunk, but Yuri did seem to enjoy the blow job at least a little. He _offered_. But Yuri seemed so distraught about the situation the day after, to the extent that Otabek ended up feeling self-conscious about himself. Being able to joke about the situation was good and Yuri kissing him back in the closet was also good. But then Yuri became upset about the kiss and then he rejected the one after. Who knows what Yuri would say to whatever it is that Otabek wanted to tell him?

The bed smelled like Yuri. Otabek had always mentally acknowledged it but now it was kind of cute. The scent was some kind of hair product, and Otabek only knew this because whenever Yuri's hair was loose, he'd smell it the most. When the fleeting thought of leaning his nose into Yuri's pillow arose, Otabek got up and sat on the other bed in the room. That was the last thing Otabek wanted to do in the case that Yuri rejected him again.

Otabek began to grow impatient and pulled out his phone to send a text to Yuri. He was first met with a text from JJ saying that he apologized to Yuri. It was nice to see that from JJ, but still... Otabek didn't know what _he_ was going to say to Yuri. He didn't have to think about it for too long, though, because just then Yuri had come back into his room.

"I was just about to text you," Otabek said, trying to smile, but feeling too nervous to even do that right.

As Yuri walked closer to him Otabek felt fluttering in his stomach. It was _so weird_. "I didn't expect you to still be here," Yuri said.

"I waited," Otabek nodded, then felt stupid afterward for saying the most obvious thing. Yuri sighed loudly as he sat next to Otabek, which obviously meant that he was already stressed. But then Otabek felt their knees touching and it became the only thing he could focus on until Yuri spoke again.

"Why'd you wait for me?" he asked.

It tore Otabek's mind away from their knees back to what he wanted to tell Yuri. "We should talk about yesterday," he blurted out. But he _still_ had no idea what he was going to say.

Yuri nodded at him. "I don't think you should have kissed me last night."

 _No, no, no!_ , Otabek thought. If the whole conversation was going to start negatively, then of course it was probably going to end negatively. This had to go in a different direction. "Um... JJ told me that he apologized to you."

"Oh... yeah. He sent me this stupid long text." Yuri pulled out his phone and dropped it onto the bed. "I don't blame him. I get it. I just want to forget about this whole thing."

"Oh... good."

"I haven't responded to him yet. I'll just talk to him when I'm ready."

"Okay," Otabek nodded. "So... everything's okay?" 

"Yup."

"You're not upset anymore?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm still upset. I'd just rather not dwell on it."

"Okay, okay," Otabek nodded. As he continued to think about it, he figured that taking Yuri off campus to eat somewhere was completely normal and would be the perfect opportunity to talk things over.

"Should we-"

"Do you-"

They both chuckled awkwardly but Yuri let Otabek speak first. "Uh... do you wanna do something today?" Otabek asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk..."

"I... do," Otabek nodded. "Maybe over... food or something."

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows, then hung his head a bit. "I can't," he said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't..."

"You...," Otabek's shoulder sank. "Don't want to?" Rejection before he even tried.

"It's not that. I promise."

Just then, before Otabek could ask what it was, Yuri's phone vibrated on the bed. Otabek saw clearly that it was a text from JJ. It was kind of weird that they were presumably texting the whole morning and yet this was the first time that Otabek had heard from Yuri even though he had slept over. So curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he did the nasty little thing of reading a text not meant for him, shamelessly, right in front of Yuri.

**On my way to shower, kitten. I'll be at yours in a bit.**

Jealousy creeped over his shoulders like lava; heavy and hot. Otabek's mind raced. The text was a notice, meaning that they had previously agreed to meet. Yuri had just said that he didn't respond to the JJ's long text, which was true, as Otabek could obviously see. But they could have seen each other in person just before Yuri came back, which meant that Yuri was _purposely_ hiding something.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, tearing Otabek away from his thoughts.

Otabek looked back at him, now feeling guilty and embarrassed. "Sorry. I... thought it was mine." He didn't know why he bothered lying.

"You literally saw me throw my phone on the bed, Otabek."

"Sorry," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. But then the phone vibrated in his hands again and he couldn't help but to read the next message.

**I might be long**  
**Pun intended.**

Otabek was practically seething, but he tried _very hard_ to keep up his cool façade.

"Stop reading my texts," Yuri said, snatching the phone.

There was no emotion that Otabek could read when Yuri read the messages. He didn't even answer, he just shoved the phone into his pocket. The atmosphere grew silent between them until Otabek couldn't take it anymore. His emotions had changed to worrying about missing out on a chance with Yuri. But at least that was how he realized exactly what he wanted to say.

"Why is JJ texting you about coming over?" If only he could just _say it_.

"That's none of you're business, Otabek."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't have to tell you everything."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not. It just really isn't any of your business."

"It kind of sounds like you're upset that I know he's coming over."

"What, are you _jealous_? JJ and I are allowed to hang out by ourselves, too, Otabek."

" _Oh_ , so that's what you call 'fucking' now?" 

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows at that, and Otabek knew he shouldn't have said it. "Why do you care what I do with JJ?" Yuri asked.

"You hated him just last night."

"Things change."

" _That fast?_ Why would you sleep with the guy that slept with your crush?"

Yuri's jaw visibly clenched. "He apologized to me... I..." 

"So?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm just... I'm fucking horny," he grumbled. "It's really not a big deal!"

But it was a big deal. The jealousy did not leave Otabek, and he felt grossly overlooked. JJ wasn't what Yuri needed. JJ wasn't interested in feelings and going out of his way for people he didn't care about, and there was no way JJ _actually_ cared for Yuri. Not like Otabek did. In that moment, he felt like if he didn't tell Yuri about how he was feeling, he'd never have a chance again. So he went for it, he shook his head and said, "Don't go."

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"Just... don't." It was so incredibly hard for him to just allow the words out of his mouth.

"Otabek. You don't understand. Look, straight guys have a whole fucking menu wherever they go. I don't really have a lot of options here. JJ apologized and I'm tired of feeling lonely... and I'm also really fucking horny all the time. And you know what? I should have just accepted that Seung-Gil wasn't interested in me. I forgive JJ. I'm forgiving him so that I can have just a _modicum_ of intimacy for once in my stupid fucking college career, okay? I just want to feel _wanted_." 

Otabek was quiet. He couldn't understand how Yuri felt lonely when they hung out with each other almost all the time. He also couldn't understand how Yuri didn't think that their drunken night wasn't intimate. So Otabek tried to be clearer. "What about us?"

"What?"

"We... were intimate."

Yuri groaned. "I gave you a blow job because I was stupid and drunk and that's not like... enough for me, Otabek. We're friends... and if you're offering to let me suck your dick every now and then to satiate you wanting to be my friend more than JJ, then fuck you, okay?"

Otabek sighed hard. "Jesus Christ, Yuri. That's not what I'm trying to get at."

"Then what _are_ you trying to get at?"

"Maybe I... I'm not straight." Otabek swallowed hard. _That_ was not at all what he had wanted to tell Yuri. Admitting it out loud made the hairs on his arms stand up. He felt the rush of a blush through his body. He felt that he was sound more and more stupid by the minute.

"Because you kissed me? Otabek, you're getting this all wrong."

But then Otabek thought, _no_. He wasn't sounding stupid. Maybe he didn't know how to get his point across but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was trying to say. "No, Yuri. You are," he said.

"You were kissing me to make me forget about Seung-Gil, as some weird type of comfort. That's not-"

"No, Yuri. I was being selfish. I just wanted to know what it felt like-"

"To kiss a boy?" Yuri rolled his eyes.

"To kiss _you_."

Yuri stared at Otabek incredulously.

Otabek got up from his seat on the bed and stood in front of Yuri. It took a couple of tries. But he finally came out with it, and it felt like he was risking it all. "I-... I, fuck, I... I like you." 

" _What?_ "

Otabek felt warmth on his cheeks again, slowly and then all at once all over his body. He wasn't sure what to expect when he told Yuri. But he definitely didn't expect to feel embarrassed. "I'm not repeating myself," he said.

"I don't understand... wait, are you fucking with me? That's not funny, that's actually really weird."

"Oh my God, Yuri," Otabek grumbled. His defenses were rising and yet he wanted to hear what Yuri would say next, hoping that he would figure everything out quicker. 

" _What_?"

"You cannot be this fucking blind."

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't fucking curse at me, asshole."

Then Otabek's defenses shot straight up. "Why am _I_ an asshole? I've been your friend this whole time, and I'm telling you that I like you now! You should be _thankful_." But just as he said it, Otabek clenched his jaw and sighed hard. _Stupid_ , he thought.

But it was too late to save himself. Yuri's eyes grew so wide that it almost seemed as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. " _Thankful_?"

"Yuri-" Otabek tried.

"No! _Thankful_? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Otabek looked away from Yuri, anticipating a well deserved scolding. But after a couple moments of silence, he heard Yuri finally sigh.

"Look... it's cool that we're friends and... maybe hanging out with gay guys is confusing you. I mean, you've never even been with a man other than... what happened between us wasn't supposed to happen, okay? Just because I gave you a blow job doesn't mean you're gay." Yuri looked away and hung his head. "You can't... play around with people like that."

Otabek was taken aback. There was no game that he was playing; no tricks. But for Yuri to misunderstand this much must have meant that Yuri had his own defenses, as tall as skyscrapers. Out of frustration, Otabek wanted to leave, and he almost did. He walked over to Yuri's door but with his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and turned back to him. "This isn't really about me, is it?" Otabek asked.

Yuri didn't respond, he only stared back at Otabek. But Otabek couldn't handle looking at those piercing eyes. So he looked away from Yuri again, and hung his head, fearing the eye contact that would probably actually help the situation. "If you're really not into me, I'll understand. I know everyone has their type. We can even still be friends if you want and you can meet up with JJ. I... I'll be okay with that. But please don't pretend that I'm trying to or going to hurt you or something, because I'll never want to."

Without giving Yuri another look, Otabek finally walked out the dorm. He was flustered as he shut the door behind him. Then, just as he turned toward the direction of the stairwell, JJ appeared, walking toward him, with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Otabek nodded his head at JJ and then asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Just..."

"Don't go in there," Otabek said, motioning back to Yuri's dorm.

JJ peered at Otabek. "... why?"

Otabek didn't want to explain everything, and he especially didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So he stood his ground. "Just don't go in there."

" _Why_?"

"Don't fucking go in there."

The two of them stared at each other, with Otabek growing increasingly more aggravated. Then, finally, JJ's face softened and he nodded. The two of them awkwardly walked back to the stairwell, where JJ spoke again. "Did he tell you I saw him earlier?"

"Yeah," Otabek lied.

"What changed his mind?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What happened?"

"It's Sunday, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You know that's not until much later."

"Just stay away from Yuri from now on, okay?" Otabek said, then blurted out what he thought would sound less menacing. "He's off limits."

JJ peered at him again, but then he nodded. "Okay."

The tension in the air between them was thick with the awkward threat of misunderstandings. It was lucky that neither of them said another word to each other until they said their goodbyes.

*****

Otabek found solace in being alone with his thoughts in his dorm. It wasn't over between he and Yuri, at least he'd hoped so. Yuri needed to process what Otabek threw at him, and Otabek would give him all the time he needed. He knew that he must have added to the stress that Yuri had already been feeling. Everything that was said or had happened during the situation was anything but ideal. But at least he didn't let himself smell Yuri's pillow earlier.

For the first time in a very long time, Otabek had dinner alone. He ended up bringing a couple slices of pizza to his dorm and ate them as he watched a documentary he needed to write a report about. When a dollop of tomato sauce slid off his second slice and landed on his laptop, he imagined Yuri telling him that his laptop wasn't hungry. It was something kind of annoying that Yuri would say whenever Otabek would accidentally spill something on himself. But the thought made him miss him already.

Otabek paused the documentary and set his plate down beside his laptop so he could clean it up. Just as he did he heard knocking at his door. It took a few napkins to get all of the sauce off his laptop, even though it hadn't fallen in a more unfortunate place like the keys or touchpad. But because he took his time cleaning, the knocking was persistent and never ending until he finally swung open his door... to find Yuri.

Yuri's fist was still up in the air from knocking. He chuckled quietly and then pushed a couple of styrofoam containers between them. It took Otabek a moment before he stepped back and allowed him to enter.

"I brought you...," Yuri's voice trailed off once he noticed Otabek's pizza plate on his desk. "Oh. You already got food."

Otabek shut the door behind him and leaned up against it, arms crossed. "Yeah, but what did you bring? I might eat it later." There was no reason to turn down perfectly good food.

Yuri sat down on Otabek's bed. He opened one of the boxes and revealed a good looking burger with steak fries. Then he set the box aside and uncovered the other box. This one contained a slice of honey cake. Otabek smiled but before he could thank him or say anything at all, Yuri started to speak first. "I went off campus to get you better food. I think food could always make for a good truce." Yuri smiled awkwardly as he shut the lids on both boxes.

"We don't need a truce, though," said Otabek.

"Okay," Yuri nodded, with his intense eyes piercing Otabek's as he sat straight up. "An apology then."

Relief bloomed within Otabek as he walked over to Yuri. It really wasn't over between them. He smiled and sat down beside him, careful not to let their knees touch.

Yuri sighed before he started. "I was a dick to you earlier. I don't know who I thought _I_ was telling you about your own feelings. I wouldn't want to hear someone tell me all that, so I shouldn't have said it to you. I'm really very sorry. You've been so nice this whole time, you didn't deserve that." His eyes wandered around the room, presumably waiting for Otabek to speak next. It was obvious that he was nervous.

"Thank you," Otabek said, but he tried to think of what else he wanted to say. "I forgive you. Completely." He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't know how to say it either. He wished he'd been good at planning speeches but that was the class that he got a B+ in. "I didn't plan any of what I said. I really wanted to say the right things. I wanted to maybe, um... kind of take you out on a date or something... and tell you how I was feeling then."

Yuri grinned and then their eye contact returned. "Seriously?" he asked, with a smile that Otabek hadn't seen before. It made his heart swell.

Otabek nodded at him. "I wanted it to be right... I want... to treat you right." The admission gave Otabek goose bumps. Telling someone his feelings was both exciting and absolutely horrifying.

"Are you... _really_ sure about all this? I mean... if you want to experiment... I thought about it and it's okay. I can do that for you, as long as we stay friends, too. I just don't want-"

" _I am sure_. I really like spending time with you. We laugh a lot and I find you... fascinating. And I also... I think you're... cute." Otabek felt his face heat up quickly.

"Cute, like a kid?"

"No, no. I mean-"

Yuri laughed, the asshole. "I know what you mean. I'm just teasing. Um... I-I think you're attractive, too."

Otabek broke eye contact and chuckled. It was something he was aware of, Yuri had complimented him plenty of times before. "Thanks," he said. But then there was an awkward silence that creeped up so fast that Otabek had no idea how to get rid of it. The two of them had come to an understanding now, but it seemed like neither of them knew where to go from there.

Then Yuri pointed to a red spot on Otabek's desk and asked, "Fed your desk?"

Otabek looked at the spot on his desk, he hadn't realized that sauce had fallen onto his desk, too, when he was cleaning up earlier. But the stupid joke gave him the last bit of relief he needed to feel comfortable again. He smiled before he quickly pressed his lips against Yuri's effortlessly soft ones, and although Yuri kissed him back at first, Yuri still pulled away.

Yuri raised a hand to cup Otabek's cheek. He smiled softly and said, "Slower. Take your time." Then he leaned back into Otabek.

It was different after. The kiss became something silky, delicate, and long. He could smell the product in Yuri's hair and he could faintly taste mint in him. He felt the kiss in other parts of his body that made his hands itch to touch Yuri, although he didn't know where. And as much as Yuri might have wanted to go slow, it was Yuri that was the first to involve tongue. It was a tease; a quick, flirty swipe over Otabek's bottom lip, but it surprised Otabek so much that he moved his head back.

"Is it weird to kiss me?" Yuri asked.

Otabek shook his head immediately. "No, it's not. I like you, so it's not weird. It's new... but only because I've never been with you before. Well, I mean-"

Yuri chuckled. "I know what you mean. Um... just to be clear, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I don't want you to think that this is all I'm thinking about, I'd just rather know now... but how far are we going to take things? I need to know so that I don't make you feel uncomfortable at any point in the future."

Otabek blushed, but felt good about Yuri's caution. Both of them being men that hadn't had sex in a while, of course it was the elephant in the room. He wanted some time to think about it, so that he could be sure of his boundaries and so that he could still respect Yuri's desires and maybe even have to compromise with him, if need be. But they were alone, and they had nowhere to be, and they were just making out. As internally shameful as he felt in the moment about wanting it, Otabek did want to have a sober experience with Yuri.

Otabek wasn't completely clueless about the way men had sex with each other. Although he'd never tried anal sex with a woman, sex couldn't be that different with Yuri. In fact, the thought of going beyond oral sex with Yuri excited him. He felt like he was comfortable enough with trying new things with him, and so he let him know.

"I think I could be comfortable with going as far as you'd like," he said.

But then Yuri exhaled. "Um, okay. Uh... do you know... I don't know if you know... but I don't... receive I only... _give_."

At first Otabek thought that Yuri was talking about giving oral sex rather than receiving it. But then he distinctly remembered a few times where Yuri had spoken about wanting to bend Seung-Gil over. During those times he never thought anything of it because he didn't want to picture it. But now everything made more sense. Once he realized all of this, Otabek's response to Yuri was only, "Oh."

Yuri gave Otabek a tight-lipped smile. "I get it if it's not your thing. It's not the only way to-"

"It's okay."

"What is?"

"Well, as long as we're very careful and we take things slow and we can minimize discomfort-"

"Wait-... are you saying _yes_?" Yuri's eyes grew wide.

Otabek smiled and nodded. If it was something that _some_ people enjoyed, it was worth trying. "Maybe not very soon, but yeah, eventually."

Yuri stared at Otabek for a moment or two before finally nodding his head. "That's totally okay."

It was obvious in the look of Yuri's face that he didn't expect Otabek to be so open minded. Otabek would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy surprising him in this way. He clearly gave Yuri something to look forward to, and realizing this made him really want to kiss him again. So he asked and Yuri answered by pulling Otabek's head in close to kiss him.

The kiss was harsh this time, still slow and smooth, but also desperate and needy. With their teeth clashing, Otabek let himself be pulled on top of Yuri. Through smiles and chuckles, they continued to kiss as Yuri very shamelessly ran his hands over Otabek's clothed torso. Otabek didn't mind it at all, in fact he giggled each time Yuri would run them over a certain spot on his sides. But everything stopped being funny once Yuri's hands found their way to Otabek's butt.

It was different. When he was with women, they would sometimes touch his butt with a giggle or to try to control his thrusting hips. But Yuri firmly grabbed handfuls of him. He pressed his hands hard against the backs of Otabek's thighs and gripped Otabek's hips with strength that he didn't know Yuri had in him. Otabek felt desired and sexy, and he _loved_ it. There were no more smiles in their kisses, only hunger.

Otabek felt a push against his shoulders and so he let himself be flipped onto his back. Panting and mind racing, he watched as Yuri hovered downward toward his crotch. "Is this okay?" Yuri asked, but still hastily undid Otabek's jeans.

Otabek nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah."

Yuri gave Otabek a nod. "Take off your shirt," he said, then began to roughly pull Otabek's jeans down. Without any thought at all, Otabek pulled off his shirt and helped Yuri get his jeans and underwear off. Lust had pushed away all of his shame as he laid there, completely naked, with Yuri, still clothed, smiling at his dick.

"You're really hard," Yuri said then promptly lowered his head to lick straight up the length of Otabek's erection. Otabek could feel the heat of his breath along with the moistness of his tongue. "You're so fucking hot," Yuri said.

Yuri's turquoise eyes never left Otabek's face. With every lick, kiss, suck, and swallow, Yuri's eyes were focused and intense. He was a tiger, with eyes on his prey. Except that Yuri had already captured him, and Otabek did not want to be let go. It was so much different to be sober and unafraid.

For a moment, Yuri lifted his head, but kept his hand stroking Otabek just enough. "You can touch me if you want," he said. "I know you wanna hear me choke on it again."

Otabek felt shivers throughout his body. He reached out a goose bump filled arm and pushed Yuri's hair, from one side to the other, as he guided him back down the length of his cock. Once Yuri reached the base, Otabek let out an unapologetic moan. With all the added excitement of honesty, trust, newness, and a little bit of foreplay, it wouldn't take long for Otabek to reach his limit. Although it had turned him on for Yuri to say otherwise, Otabek made sure to not be too rough with Yuri's head as his pleasure built. But Yuri made all the right noises anyway.

By the end of it, all Otabek could hear were quiet muffled moans and squelching beneath him. Yuri worked hard on him, and once Otabek came, hand clasped tight around Yuri's scalp, Yuri swallowed every last bit that dripped from him. The way that Yuri crawled up to him after, to meet his face, made Otabek feel weaker. But Yuri only gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting himself fall beside him.

The two of them laid there for a bit, one clothed, one naked, basking in Otabek's afterglow. Otabek kept replaying everything in his head, privately confirming how much more of this he wanted with Yuri. He knew that he was in deep, and he didn't even care. Then Yuri rolled onto his side and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Otabek nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I want you to have a nice time." Yuri's eyes made their way down Otabek's torso and down to his crotch.

Jokingly, Otabek covered himself up with his hands and they both laughed as Yuri went back to laying on his back. "It, um, it _was_ nice. I really enjoyed that." Otabek felt himself blush and then realized that the rest of his body was starting to get cold.

Yuri smiled and turned to look at him. "Any time."

Otabek chuckled nervously. The anticipation of reciprocation hung in the air. He wasn't sure what to do or how to do it. In the back of his mind, there was even a small fear of not enjoying doing things to Yuri. Then he wondered if Yuri really had enough patience for him. "Is it really okay that we wait to go all the way?" Otabek asked him.

"Of course."

"What if I never want to do it? What if I'm like you and I don't like to receive?"

Yuri smiled. "Well, then you're a top."

" _That's_ what that means?"

Yuri laughed. "Yes, because I'm an idiot and that was one of the first things I told you about myself. But seriously... it's fine. Even then, we can still mess around. Um... or like, go on dates or whatever." Yuri turned his head away.

"I'd still like to take you out on a date."

Yuri smiled again then bit his bottom lip. "Can you tell me... if you want dates and stuff... does that mean that we're together?"

"Would that be weird?"

"No."

"Then... um," Otabek's eyes danced around his room as he thought about how comfortable he was with saying his next sentence. "You're my boyfriend." His eyes stopped at the ceiling and he felt goose bumps fill his arms and chest. It was definitely different, but it didn't feel wrong in the moment. He knew he could be a great boyfriend for Yuri, and he would be.

Then Yuri smacked Otabek's arm. He sat up in the bed and gave Otabek such a goofy grin. "Oh my God, _gay_!"

"What?" Otabek asked, rubbing the spot on his arm that Yuri had smacked. It wasn't exactly the kind of reaction he expected.

"Did you hear yourself?"

"What?" Otabek asked again, frowning and starting to feel self-conscious of what he had said until Yuri straddled his naked body, which made his breath catch in his throat.

Yuri's toothy grin didn't leave him. He leaned in close to Otabek's face. "You had no problem taking ownership of me, hm?"

Otabek smiled at him and realized that Yuri had actually adored what he had said. He also realized that Yuri was hard, and then that became the most important thought in Otabek's head, because feeling it actually press against his abdomen was different than just thinking it existed.

"So _I'm your_ boyfriend?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Otabek nodded. "You are." Then he smirked and wrapped his hands around Yuri's waist. Without losing eye contact, he carefully pushed himself up and over so that he was hovering over Yuri now. And Yuri, never innocent, looked expectant, which is what drove Otabek to want to do it even more.

Otabek leaned into Yuri and kissed him softly. He slowly slipped a hand between them but quickly undid Yuri's pants. He took his time grasping him, though, more content in just exploring Yuri's hardness through his underwear with nothing but his fingertips. He was even more content in moving back and watching Yuri's face react to everything he did, unable to hold in his own sighs and half moans that came from just watching Yuri's face.

Then finally, once he gathered all his courage, he used the palm of his hand and it made Yuri's eyes slip shut. It was so _warm_ and so _stiff_. It was different to touch someone else's. As he caressed it with his hand he imagined himself bending over his desk for Yuri and what it might feel like. He couldn't really imagine what the feeling would be like, but he really liked the idea of making Yuri feel good. He didn't realize it at first, but thinking of it made him rub Yuri harder. He would love to be the reason for Yuri to cum. He would love to let Yuri _use_ him.

Otabek practically ripped Yuri's pants off along with his underwear. Then he saw it: Yuri's erection with his blonde pubic hair. He smiled to himself because he was almost right. It was a bit darker than the rest of his body but it did have the cutest shade of pink that matched his cheeks when he would blush. Before Otabek could latch onto him Yuri stopped him. "Wait, hold on," he said, out of breath. "Might be dry." Yuri raised his hand up to his mouth but Otabek decided quickly that he didn't want Yuri to do any work at all. So he held Yuri's hand and ducked his head down below.

It took one deep breath before Otabek dragged his tongue over Yuri's cock, and it was nothing like what he expected, because he kept doing it, like he couldn't help himself. He'd even gone down to Yuri's balls. His favorite part of licking Yuri was being able to hear the sighs and breaths that came out of him. But it wasn't enough, for either of them. Otabek wanted to make Yuri feel good, he wanted to do well, and he wanted to be praised.

So Otabek engulfed Yuri, and without much more thought, he let his lust-filled curiosities consume him. He was a graciously fast learner, paying very close attention to all of Yuri's reactions, and trying to do to Yuri what he liked to have done to himself. The way Yuri's eyebrows would soften, raise, then furrow made Otabek melt. Suddenly Yuri wasn't cute anymore, he was _beautiful_. Soon enough, Yuri’s hips began slowly thrusting into Otabek. It scared him a bit at first, but he trusted Yuri. They quickly found a comfortable pace for the both of them to match their motions, while Otabek felt himself grow hard once again. Then things changed when Yuri began to speak.

Yuri exhaled before he said it. "Seems like you're hungry for cock.” Then he smirked right after.

Otabek grasped the bed sheets as his eyelids fluttered and he felt his body almost twitch. He didn't know just how much words like these could affect him. Then there was a different look in Yuri’s face moments after he said it, as if he was contemplating making a move. Then the hands in Otabek’s hair loosened and began to pet his hair instead.

“Do you like it?” Yuri asked him, and stopped his thrusting.

Otabek felt his face heat up more than the warmth that he was beginning to feel throughout his body, which was still completely naked. He nodded at Yuri, mouth still full, and Yuri smiled.

“Have you thought about doing this before?”

Otabek shook his head then promptly released Yuri's cock from his mouth to lick up and down it a few times.

It seemed to make Yuri grin. “That’s hard to believe. You’re not bad, though. You must eat pussy really well, too.”

Otabek felt the words graze over his cock. He smiled and raised his head to respond, but before he could speak Yuri shoved his head back down.

“I didn’t say you could come up for air.”

Otabek let out a shaky breath that worried him. Without breaking eye contact he took Yuri’s cock in his mouth again. He bobbed his head slowly at first then gradually returned to his original pace. He could feel that he was completely hard now.

“I bet this was your plan all along. Befriend me, just so you could sleep with me.”

Otabek shook his head, his lips stretching slightly as the cock moved back and forth in his mouth.

“Yes it was. You were so eager to kiss me, and look at you now." With one hand Yuri reached to grab the base of his dick as he lifted Otabek's head with the other. "You can’t get enough of my dick," he said, just before tapping his cock on Otabek's cheek and then on his lips.

Otabek exhaled and felt himself begin to sweat. As Yuri lead his cock back into his mouth Otabek grabbed handfuls of his bedsheets, he needed to touch himself badly. He almost felt too embarrassed to mention it to Yuri until, for some reason, the idea of Yuri shaming him for it tipped him over the edge. So he carefully pulled Yuri’s hands off his head, which Yuri allowed, and raised his head to speak.

“Would it be weird... if I um...,” Otabek didn’t know how to ask it.

“I’m open minded, go ahead,” Yuri said, reassuringly, with a smile.

“Um,” Otabek closed his eyes. “If I got myself off, too?”

“Oh, no. Please do that.”

Otabek opened his eyes, he felt an odd sense of discontent. But he adjusted his placement on the bed to be able to comfortable grab himself. Then Yuri stopped him.

“It’s not gonna be that easy, though,” Yuri said.

Otabek couldn’t help but to smile as he waited for whatever gold was going to pour out of Yuri’s mouth next.

“I said you could do it, but I didn’t say right now.”

“Th-then... when?”

Yuri looked around the room briefly as he thought, then he looked back at Otabek. “First I want to see how much of my cock you can take in your mouth. Then I want to see how long you could hold it in there for.”

Otabek could feel himself begin to leak. But he did as he was told. He grabbed Yuri at the base and slowly opened his mouth just enough. He pressed his lips around his dick and found a comfortable grip that allowed his lips to slide down with ease. It made a short moan escape from Yuri and Otabek relished it. He slowly slid his head down and felt Yuri's cock fill him in more and more. He felt the tip rub against the roof of his mouth, which made him adjust his head to avoid hitting his uvula. He slid down further and further until he was centimeters away from gagging. And the sensation made his eyelids flutter again.

He stayed there, feeling pathetically close to the edge. Then he couldn’t handle it anymore. He lifted his head, with a string of saliva connecting his lips with Yuri’s cock before he wiped his mouth. But he could still feel the wetness on lips as he spoke.

“Can I? Please,” Otabek begged, just above a whisper.

Yuri’s face softened, like he was taken aback. But then it quickly hardened once again. “Alright,” he said as he nodded. “I wanna see you make yourself cum.”

Otabek continued to bob and drool over Yuri’s cock as he grabbed himself. He used his precum to slick his dick for comfort. He kept working on Yuri but paid himself the most attention. It didn’t seem to matter, though, as Yuri took charge of thrusting his hips in and out of Otabek’s face again. Then it was all too much. Otabek could not help himself, he only had the tip of Yuri’s cock in his mouth as he stroked himself, anticipating Yuri's cum. But he came before Yuri did. Yuri, wide eyed, jerked himself off, too, into Otabek’s mouth while grasping at his hair.

Only they weren't quite matched up, and just as Yuri came, his cum squirted into Otabek's mouth and then out of it, onto his cheek. But Otabek didn't think about it at all, he just mindlessly swallowed. He raised his head and looked at Yuri and his first words were, "Did I do okay?"

Yuri almost looked distraught. He only nodded. Yuri looked around him and then pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe Otabek's face. He did it rougher than he needed to, but Otabek could tell that he was a little out of it. Otabek took the shirt from him after and wiped his hand and the spot on the bed where he'd made a mess.

"So, um," Yuri started. "Was I too much there?"

Otabek shook his head, tossing the shirt onto the floor.

"I kind of figured you liked dirty talk but... I didn't know you liked uh, the rest of that. It was kind of a shot in the dark."

“Um, well, if it makes you feel better, I didn’t know either. Something about being, um... a little... degraded..."

Yuri sighed hard. "Well, uh, that was... really hot. I came here expecting you to need a little bit of sweet talking, like last time, with um... with the blow job... but you... you really..."

Otabek licked his lips, he could still taste Yuri. It was just as nice as when he was still able to taste a woman on his lips. "Yeah. I really," he grinned.

Yuri laughed. "Was any of it weird for you?" he asked.

Otabek responded with a shy smile at first. What he was mostly feeling was a huge relief that he wasn't feeling regretful. He enjoyed all of it and all of Yuri. "It's new," he said. "But it's not weird."

"Good," Yuri grinned.

"Yeah, good." Otabek smiled back at him; at his boyfriend.

Then Otabek watched as Yuri reached over to grab the half-eaten pizza slice that was on his desk. And he sat there, naked and exposed, with Otabek still between his legs, munching on pizza, completely oblivious... and Otabek admired him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Americans, please vote! Stay safe!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes that there was something else that he and Otabek had a common interest in: sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter has a lot of dialogue and I tried my best to do a text message format. Happy reading :)

## Yuri

Yuri would have never guessed that he would have obtained a boyfriend the day after getting crushed by his crush. But everything happened so fast, and there he was, throat training his new boyfriend. It was something he'd never had the opportunity to do before. But Otabek didn't think twice; he was adorably obedient. It was perfect proof that food _did_ make for a good truce.

Before he had even decided to buy Otabek some food, Yuri had processed everything that Otabek had said to him. He tried to let go of the idea that Otabek only wanted experimentation and wondered about how things would actually work between them. Would Otabek shy away and reject him more often than not? Would it end up ruining their friendship in the long run? Or would Otabek be open minded... and maybe even let Yuri fuck him?

The last thought pushed Yuri far into the uncharted territory of his imagination. He never allowed himself to think about Otabek like that too much. He didn't want to get used to it, which was the same reason why he didn't want to experiment with him. But there was a strange, undeniable connection that he had with Otabek. When Otabek had left his dorm earlier, Yuri had actually responded to him. He'd said, "I know." He knew Otabek wouldn't hurt him... and he also knew that he'd be fun.

For the first time Yuri let himself jerk off to his memory of blowing Otabek. He remembered everything beautifully. Then his mind travelled back to seeing Otabek in the showers or shirtless some mornings. Then he remembered how incredibly firm his kisses were. He tried hard not to think about it before, but the reason he had told Otabek to stop the second time was because he'd have wanted to tear his clothes off right then and there. After he was done with himself, all he could think about was how stupid and paranoid he was being. And had it not been for jerking off, he would have never lasted with Otabek's head between his legs.

Yuri didn't expect Otabek to be like this at all. He expected an alpha male too timid for real exploration. But Otabek was so much better than that. He was submissive and willing and _so fucking hot._ It was all much more comfortable than he thought it would be. Yuri had never been the rough dominant type, but for Otabek, he'd learn.

Unfortunately, after their first night together, Yuri was so scared of making Otabek uncomfortable that his own comfort fell away. He couldn't help but to be nervous around Otabek almost all the time. He tried very hard to exude calmness and confidence but Otabek Altin just made him swoon. Yuri wasn't a complete wreck around Otabek, though, the friendship part of their relationship remained the same. It was the tension that he thought was one sided every time things grew quiet between them. Or when Otabek would tell Yuri that it was okay to sit closer then proceed to wrap his arm around Yuri's waist, they'd kiss and giggle but Yuri always made sure to stay on some kind of innocent topic. Yuri loved that Otabek didn't seem as nervous, and he truly believed that it was because his caution was successful. Even though they weren't really having sex, everything felt fine.

Then, during their school's holiday break, which neither of them or their families celebrated, Otabek surprised Yuri. Since the dorms were housing many students that didn't go back home during the break, Yuri and Otabek were able to spend their break together. Just before their break started Otabek suggested that they finish all their assignments early so that they could, "maybe... fuck all vacation."

It had taken Yuri aback because within their two-and-a-half weeks of dating, they'd only been intimate about three times, even though they spent almost all of their time together. Yuri was patient with Otabek, but patience was excruciating at that point. If it were up to him they'd have sex daily, maybe even twice a day. He had suddenly acquired a super hot boyfriend; body parts, the motions and sounds of sex, cum, and orgasms were almost always on his mind. He realized early on that he was in way over his head when he thought that he could just help another man experiment.

So Yuri finished all of his work early and he and Otabek spent the third day of their break just hanging out. Just. Hanging. Out. All in all, Yuri was able to maintain a calm and collected composure but he couldn't help ogling Otabek when they finished showering the next morning. The halls were empty and a lot quieter than usual, Yuri knew it wouldn't have mattered if they even fooled around in the showers for a little bit. But he was still too worried about making Otabek uncomfortable, so he kept his hands and comments to himself.

Then the two of them got breakfast together, off campus because the cafeteria was closed during breaks. It was at a nearby diner because Yuri was too starving to eat anywhere further. Otabek was wearing a simple dark grey thermal long sleeve that fit his arms _perfectly._ Yuri was so distracted by how good Otabek looked in this long sleeve that he hadn't even heard Otabek say his name.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked, his head leaning forward, trying to catch Yuri's eyes.

Yuri flinched and sat up straight. "Sorry. Um, what?"

"Well, I was just saying how you seem to be really deep into thought today."

"Oh. You think?"

Otabek nodded. "Yeah... I think for a few days actually... I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"About being deep into thought?"

"Well, no. Just that... um, well is there something bothering you lately? Like... is it me?"

Yuri's eyes widened. "What? No!" From his peripheral, Yuri noticed some heads turn so he cleared his throat and lowered his head. "Uh... no."

"Yuri... I don't know how to say this..."

_Here it comes,_ Yuri thought. Finally Otabek was going to break up with him, it was inevitable.

"I've never had to say this before, so..."

_Oh my god, oh my god._

"I'm sorry if I say it weird..."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

"Hi good morning, my name is Flora and I'll be your server today. Would you guys like to start with some drinks?"

The two of them looked at the waitress that had just arrived to their table. They always seemed to arrive during the wrong conversations. But the two of them ordered their food promptly, all while Yuri was quietly freaking out. Once she left the table was awkwardly quiet until Otabek sighed before begin speaking again.

"Uh...," he started. "Well, I guess I just wanted to ask... do you still find me attractive?"

" _What?_ " Yuri asked, loudly, causing heads to turn yet again.

Otabek's cheeks slowly grew pink. "I'm sorry, um, I've just noticed that you've been a little distant... um, sexually. I'm not sure if it's because you're not attracted to me anymore or-"

"What are you asking me?" Yuri asked, finally in a quieter tone. "You're fucking gorgeous. I can't even believe I have the privilege of having this conversation with you right now. I was literally just distracted because I don't know if you know but this is a great shirt on you." Yuri smiled.

Otabek's pink cheeks were now almost red. He had a modest smile on his face as well. "It's just that I'm the only one that initiates sex and now it's been almost like... a week or something without... um, not that I'm saying we should be having sex as much as possible. I just... I dunno. I... I guess I just want to make sure things are still... okay?"

Yuri sighed. "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot. Of course everything is okay. I'm just extra nervous around you because I don't want to mess up and make you hate me. I want to do everything all on your terms so that you never feel pressured. I really just want you to be happy with me."

"You don't have to be so careful with me, though. I'm not a virgin. I mean, yeah, this is new for me, but... it doesn't mean that I don't want to try things with you... all the time."

Yuri smiled and took a deep, relieving breath. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Look, if I ever feel uncomfortable about something, I promise I'll let you know and we'll talk about it."

"Okay. Deal."

Their waitress arrived with their drinks; a black coffee for Otabek and a cappuccino for Yuri. The two of them made small talk about their drinks, the diner, and their classes. Once their food arrived, they grew quiet, mainly because they were both happy with the taste of their orders. As Yuri ate, he remembered that the reason they ended up having sex their second time was because it was the day after their first time. They had woken up together in Otabek's cramped twin bed, and Otabek had pointed out that Yuri had morning wood. Yuri had laughed it off but then Otabek reached his hand out.

Otabek's feelings about Yuri's accidental distance were completely valid. The third and last time they had sex was about a week after, and it was only because Otabek wouldn't stop kissing him. He was depriving himself as well as his poor boyfriend due to being overly cautious. He was sure he wouldn't let it happen anymore, and so Yuri decided to ask Otabek to pack a bag when they got back to the dorms so that they could spend the rest of their break in Yuri's room. It was cute the way that Otabek made fake excuses in order to get Yuri to beg.

Things became easier for Yuri afterward, and he slowly grew comfortable again. He didn't keep his thoughts to himself, nor his hands. He still made sure to watch Otabek carefully for signs of discomfort or boredom, but if he didn't almost always see Otabek smiling it was because his lips were wrapped around his dick. Otabek had a shameless goal of being able to deep throat. Yuri didn't know why and he honestly didn't care, he was just happy to help.

Though, with research he had to learn about the surprisingly kinky part of Otabek that enjoyed a little bit of verbal humiliation. Some things were a little awkward on the tongue at first, but whenever Yuri saw the obviously positive feedback that came from Otabek, he didn't worry about sounding weird. So Yuri was able to discover, through a bit of trial and error, what Otabek liked to hear the most. Through one of his trials, Yuri had gotten too caught up in the moment, as he was stroking Otabek's dick, and expressed to Otabek, truthfully, how badly he wanted to be inside of him. His mind was hazy from how hot Otabek looked, fully naked with Yuri pressing down on his spread thighs, and from how roughly his head was being treated by him. He was on a sexual high, completely unafraid and unashamed, receiving positive sounds from Otabek, so he didn't think to ask before he did it. He was already pushing Otabek's thighs back, so he lowered his head just a bit more and tasted what was once forbidden.

It definitely came as a surprise to Otabek due to him yanking Yuri away by the hair. But Yuri didn't mind that, he was in too deep, he only stared at Otabek's worried face as he gently tried to pull away and get back to the virgin hole. When Otabek let go of him, giving him silent permission, Yuri wasn't gentle, but he made sure not to actually penetrate. Afterward, they discussed it, and Otabek had ended up deciding that he was ready to go all the way. Yuri almost mentally scolded himself for being so nervous with Otabek before, because he probably could have fucked him a lot sooner. But it wasn't like he regretted any part of their journey. He really liked being with Otabek either way.

Of course this all happened the first day that classes had begun again, and it had resulted in the two of them running to Yuri's class. Otabek had already gone to his only class of the day, but he insisted on running with Yuri. It was sweet, and Yuri couldn't stop grinning as they ran. But when they arrived to the hall where his class was, Yuri could see that the classroom door was shut.

“Damn. Door’s shut, class has started," Yuri said, panting from the run.

Otabek pulled out his phone to look at the time. “It’s alright, you’re only a couple minutes late.”

Yuri stood by the door and stopped. “Okay, I’ll see you later then.”

Otabek stopped in front of him and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll text you. I mean like, later. I’m not gonna interrupt your class.”

Yuri nodded with a smile. Just as he was about to turn Otabek leaned forward for a kiss, but his lips landed on just the side of Yuri’s mouth.

“Uh," Otabek hesitated. "Bye.” Then he walked away just as quick as his kiss happened.

The entire class Yuri couldn’t stop smiling to himself. He could still feel Otabek’s lips on his own. They were full on him and ever so slightly chapped, probably from the running. He didn’t think that Otabek would be open to kissing in public, so he hadn’t even thought about trying. But this only told him that Otabek was starting to get more and more comfortable, and it got Yuri all the more excited.

Yuri got back to his dorm a quarter after nine, his face buried in his phone the whole walk. Otabek hadn’t text him yet. He thought about going straight to Otabek's dorm but then he figured that he was probably just busy. So he went to his own dorm and threw himself onto his bed and scrolled through Instagram, avoiding focusing on how hot JJ looked in his latest post, waiting for Otabek to text him. When fifteen minutes passed and Otabek still hadn’t text him, he played an app game on his phone then scrolled on Instagram some more. By this time, Yuri couldn’t help himself.

**9:48PM**

Hey

**9:50PM**  
Hi

**9:50PM**

What happened to you texting me later?

Yuri didn’t care if it was too forward or needy. He’d waited long enough, and with the circles in Otabek’s text bubble bouncing forever, he was making him wait even longer, which in reality wasn't very long.

 **9:53PM**  
Sorry I lost track of time I was studying now I’m practicing

**9:53PM**

Practicing?

**9:54PM**  
I’m doing what you told me to do

All the blood in Yuri’s body rushed straight down to his cock. Now it made sense why Otabek was typing so slowly. When Otabek had told Yuri that he was ready earlier, Yuri told him that he could finger himself as practice, just to know what it felt like. But he didn’t think that Otabek was going to do it that same night, or maybe even ever.

**9:54PM**

Wow

Yuri didn’t know what else to write. His erection was a giant distraction from thinking clearly. Imagining what Otabek looked like at that moment drove him crazy. Was he on his back, his knees, his stomach? Was he fully naked or were his pants pushed down just enough? Did he need help? Yuri typed out a message slowly, reread it, then hit send.

**9:55PM**

Want me to come over and help?

Yuri smiled to himself as he thought about laying Otabek flat over his lap and sliding his fingers inside of him. He wondered what kind of sounds with slip out of him this way and if he would be okay with a little bit of spanking. He hadn't had the chance to ask about that yet, even though Otabek had the perfect ass for it.

 **9:56PM**  
No too embarrassing

**9:56PM**

I’ll see you like this eventually, right? Maybe we could skip the formalities.

**9:56PM**  
No

**9:56PM**

But I wanna see

**9:57PM**  
Too bad

Yuri's cock was throbbing, though, and Otabek was a tease. So Yuri got up from his bed and undressed. He was fine if he had to take care of himself alone. He got back into bed and settled himself with his phone in one hand and his cock in the other. It wasn't super creepy if Otabek didn't know.

**10:01PM**

send me a pic

**10:02PM**  
Absolutely not

It wouldn't have been the first time that Yuri had gotten a racy photo from Otabek. There was a particularly hot picture that Otabek had sent him once while Yuri was in class. Apparently he had gotten high with JJ and once the two of them had parted ways, Otabek couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. So deep in his phone's gallery was a photo of Otabek's chiseled torso, with the photo cutting off right where his dark, thick pubic hair started. Of course this was when Yuri was still nervous about everything and the only thing that came out of it was nervous laughter in person. Otabek must have been so disappointed. But Yuri wanted to make up for it.

**10:02PM**

You can trust me, babe

Otabek didn’t respond for a few minutes. So Yuri swiped out of the text messaging app and went onto his web browser to find some porn. He specifically tried looking for a solo video of any porn models that had undercuts. None of the videos he skimmed through were interesting enough, though. So he went on to search for coupled videos. But then he got a text notification from Otabek.

 **10:10PM**  
I swear I’ll murder you if anyone sees this

Yuri felt like the wind was knocked out of him. There was Otabek's ass. The surrounding area around his fingers, glistening with lube. He had two fingers in, which meant he was doing really well. He looked tight and Yuri’s hand squeezed gently on his own cock. His mind wandered far as he thought of slipping himself through the tightness but with no struggle. Yuri sat up, extremely tempted to show up at Otabek's door anyway. But he had to respect Otabek. As he stared at the picture he slowly started stroking his cock.

**10:14PM**

You sure you don’t need help?

**10:15PM**  
I’m okay.

Yuri threw caution to the wind as his breathing quickened and his mind raced. If Otabek didn't want him in person, maybe sexting was okay. Yuri had never done that with anyone before. But he felt like he had to now.

**10:18PM**

You’re so fucking hot. Send me another.

**10:19PM**  
Did you like the photo that much

**10:19PM**

Fuck yeah. You have no idea. I’m so hard right now.

It took Otabek almost ten minutes to send another. He looked shinier than before and he was in a different position, on his back now. Yuri could see his balls in this picture, too. Then Yuri’s hand started to stroke faster.

**10:31**

You’re unbelievable.

How do you like it?

**10:31PM**  
It’s okay.  
I like that you like it

**10:31PM**

I love it.

I can’t wait to see it in person

I’m sure I can make you love it too

**10:32PM**  
I don't think I can text anymore

**10:32PM**

Sorry

**10:33PM**  
Call me?

Yuri exhaled. He wanted to ask if they could video chat instead, but he didn't want to push his luck. He got into a comfortable position in his bed and then called Otabek immedately.

“Hello?” Otabek’s voice sounded shaky, nervous, _adorable._

“Hi,” Yuri greeted back, as calm as he could manage.

“Um, I don’t know how this goes.”

Yuri laughed. “You've never had phone sex?"

"No. I've definitely never sent anyone a photo of my asshole either."

Yuri laughed again. "It's not weird if the person you're sending to wanted it... and I really want it."

Yuri could hear Otabek chuckle. He imagined that he was probably blushing right now, too. Otabek was so unbelievably unaware of how incredibly gorgeous Yuri actually found him.

"So, why don’t you... tell me what you’re doing?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, so are we like, starting?"

"Yes, we're starting."

"Oh, um, okay. Uh... I have... uh, two fingers in-inside... m-myself.”

Yuri grinned, he could swoon at the impossible innocence that came from his boyfriend. “Mhm, how deep?” Yuri’s head was almost spinning. He twisted his hand around himself slowly.

“Um, maybe like halfway?”

“Have you tried going deeper?"

"When I tried with one finger. But it's harder with two."

"Why do you think?"

"It just feels kind of uncomfortable."

“You just have to relax. It looks like you’re using a lot of lube which is very good. Trust yourself, and take deep breaths as you push.”

"Okay."

Yuri waited a few moments and imagined what Otabek looked like taking his direction. Then he could hear Otabek exhale gently into the phone and it made him begin a pace on his own dick.

“You get used to it if you keep pulling them in an out a little. Don't forget to add more lube if you feel a little dry.”

A few more moments passed before Otabek’s breathing came louder into the phone.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked him.

“Yeah,” Otabek responded, breathlessly. “It’s just... feeling a little better.”

“Good."

"Listening to you kind of helps."

Yuri grinned. "Really? That's good. If you're deeper now, why don't you try curling your fingers a little?”

“I read about that. The P-spot.”

“Have you tried it yet?”

“I’m a little scared to.”

“Don’t be. I like to make sure I hit it every time.”

There was the smallest groan that escaped from Otabek.

“Fuck,” Yuri exhaled. “Let me come over, babe.”

“No." Otabek started to sound out of breath.

"Please?"

"No, Yuri." But his breathing on the phone sounded beautiful. He was driving Yuri crazy with just the sound of his voice.

“I’d fuck your tight ass so good that you’d forget all about women.”

Then Otabek’s breathing came in a lot harder.

“I love how much you like hearing me say things like that.”

“I like it a lot,” he practically whispered

“Can you guess what I’m doing?”

“What?”

“I’m also naked in bed. I can’t stop imagining being inside you. I’m touching myself, too.”

Otabek sighed. “You are?”

“Definitely. You’ve got me all worked up.”

“H-how are you doing it?”

"Want me to describe it?"

"...yeah."

Yuri grinned. “I have my hand around my cock. I’m squeezing it a little, imagining it’s you, inside you.”

Otabek moaned into the phone.

"Do you like hearing that?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah."

"You wish I was there?"

Otabek chuckled. "You’re not coming over."

Yuri smiled. "Okay fine, sorry... but... do you, though? Do you wish it was me fucking you rather than your fingers?”

“Mmm... mhm.”

Yuri exhaled. “Fuck yourself harder,” Yuri picked up his own pace. “I wanna hear how much you want it.”

Otabek’s breathing came in rapidly now. Yuri desperately wished that he could just rush downstairs.

“Are you touching your cock, too?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, maybe I’ll let you do that when I fuck you. Maybe I’ll make you have to wait, until you beg.”

Otabek moaned again.

“Fuck, you sound so hot."

Otabek moaned once more, he wasn't holding back anymore. The sounds that were pouring out of him were beautiful. "You _are_ making me really like this," he said, out of breath. Then Yuri heard some shuffling through the phone before Otabek spoke again. "Sorry, I had to move. I needed a better-ah... a better angle."

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. "How're you doing it now?"

"Um, it's a little uncomfortable... for my face."

Yuri could tell, because he was sounding a bit more muffled. "Ass in the air?"

Otabek laughed. "Shut up... yeah."

Yuri sighed. "I can't wait to fuck you like that."

Otabek exhaled into the phone.

"I'll go real deep, all the way in... until you can't hear anything but me fucking your ass."

Otabek moaned. "Pl-please... keep talking."

Yuri let out a shaky breath. "You first. Tell me what you want."

"What I want?"

"Yes. Tell me what you'd want if I was there."

"Um, _Yuri_ ," Otabek actually whined. "I... I don't know. You're a lot more experienced in this than me."

"No, don't lose the momentum. Just tell me the first thing that comes into your head. What do you want me to do to you?"

"I...," Otabek sighed. "I want you to... fuck me."

Hearing Otabek say those words sent shivers all throughout Yuri's body. He cursed and stroked himself faster as he heard Otabek moaning quietly through the phone.

“Yeah," Yuri sighed. "Harder, babe. I won't stop until I cum inside you.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-“

Yuri groaned. "Are you gonna cum?"

"Ye-ah."

"Cum for me, babe. Cum-"

“Ah, fuck I-...” Otabek gasped then Yuri heard a muffled groan. He sounded better than all their other times. He sounded more guttural, more natural.

Yuri kept stroking himself faster and faster as he heard Otabek and imagined that he was right there with him. Soon enough Yuri was cumming too. It felt incredible until reality came crashing back down and all Yuri wanted, still, was to rush downstairs. After a while, all that could be heard was the two of them panting. Otabek was the first to speak.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you can help me tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to finish a fic when I wanted to! Woo! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've decided to make a twitter to connect with some of the fandoms I enjoy. I haven't used twitter in like literally 5 years, though. So please be patient with me! I don't even know how/where to start! I'll be adding anyone who requests :)  
> twitter.com/cashryleyfics


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek helps out JJ with a favor and then he spends the rest of his night with Yuri.

## Otabek

There was a crack of light that came from the window and burned Otabek’s eyes until he woke up and opened them. He sighed hard and turned in his bed, realizing then that Yuri wasn’t in it again. He slowly pulled his extra pillow and held it close. Otabek had grown to love waking up next to his boyfriend. He’d never dated anyone that slept over before, so finally being able to wake up next to someone made his heart feel full.

Before Yuri, Otabek didn't really cuddle. But Yuri seemed to like it, and so Otabek ended up _really_ liking it, too. Yuri liked being both the little spoon and the big spoon, even though he was smaller than Otabek. Otabek didn’t mind being either spoon with Yuri, he just liked being close to him. He never really saw the point in cuddling before, but now with Yuri it made no sense not to.

After sleepily rolling around in bed for a while, Otabek remembered what he'd said to Yuri the previous night. It was through a rush of pleasure and yearning, but he still felt secure about everything. He felt fluttering in his stomach as he remembered it all. Regardless, phone sex had proven to not be Otabek's thing. Although it happened successfully between he and Yuri, Otabek couldn't stand not being near him when he orgasmed. In fact, he regretted telling Yuri that he couldn't come over just as he was about to cum. It was the first time that he'd masturbated on his own and yearned for more afterward.

Trying something so intimate for the first time wasn't too bad at first, but once Otabek frustrated himself enough with the position he'd had himself in, he decided that he'd just jerk off with Yuri instead, without fingering himself. He kept himself on all fours, his shirt still on and his bare ass still exposed in the air. While Yuri spoke and breathed and moaned into the phone, Otabek imagined Yuri right behind him, gripping at his hips. It was something nice to think about at the time, but wide awake, Otabek was only ready for Yuri's fingers.

When Otabek and Yuri met at the cafeteria for breakfast, Otabek mentally compared the size of their fingers, and of course, Yuri noticed. "I think I could fit three in you," he said, nonchalant, biting into a peeled hard boiled egg.

Otabek blushed. They hadn't spoken about the previous night just yet, and this wasn't the way that Otabek would have liked to have brought it up. He didn't regret expressing to Yuri that he didn't have to be so scared about sex with him, but oddly enough he didn't expect Yuri to immediately become so unashamed about it. "Uh... okay," Otabek finally responded, not being able to help the smile that he slowly formed.

Yuri chuckled, mouth still full. "Did you want to talk about it for real or did you just want to keep thinking about it?"

Otabek's smile was full blown now. "You're kind of a dick sometimes."

"You like it."

He did.

Yuri stuffed the rest of the egg into his mouth and chewed a couple times before tucking it into his cheek and talking again. "After classes today, d'you think you'll still be up for it?"

Watching Yuri speak with his mouth full, Otabek almost wondered if he really _was_ still up for it. But he definitely was. "I think so. I mean, be a little patient with me... if I can't."

Yuri chewed and swallowed, finally speaking civil. "Of course, we don't have to do anything at all."

"I had a lot of fun last night, though."

"I did, too," Yuri smiled, and he blushed just a bit. "I've got some great photos for when I have to be apart from you."

Otabek laughed and felt his own cheeks flush. "Good, I guess."

Yuri smiled back at him and they continued to eat and chat. Becoming a couple didn't really change the way they spoke to each other. Now, there was just a lot more flirting in between and in private, Yuri was very attentive. Otabek preferred it this way, he developed feelings for Yuri as they became friends, so he didn't want anything about him to change. In fact, being in a relationship with him made Otabek realize all the things he really liked about Yuri even when they were just friends. Like they way that his eyelids would close just a bit when he smiled, the way he laughed with Otabek even when Otabek knew he was making a dumb joke, the way he tucked his hair behind his ears when he was about to focus on something, and the fact that he was most goofy and vulnerable when they were alone together. 

Once they were all done with their breakfast and Otabek was ready to toss their trash, Yuri stopped him. There was a faint look of concern in his eyes. "I just feel like I should say something..."

"What's wrong?" Otabek asked him.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Um, it's just that... I like you... and I know I was kind of weird and too timid before, but I'm still trying not to fuck anything up with you. I know most of our relationship consisted of me pining over some other guy but you still stood by me as a really good friend. And now you’re being really great with everything, too, and I’m... thank you.”

Otabek's eyebrows raised, it was almost strange to see Yuri this kind of vulnerable. “Don’t _thank_ me.”

“I-I just-“

“Thanking me feels like you think I’m not willingly with you. I like where things are with us and I like where they might be headed.”

Yuri smiled. “Where are they headed?”

But then, out of fucking nowhere, as usual, JJ shouted. “Otabek!”

The two of them looked in the direction of the shout to see JJ rushing over to them. When he reached them, he didn't sit, he planted his hands firmly on the table.

"Otabek, I need a huge favor," he said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere."

"What? Why can't you just drive yourself?"

"Because... I... don't have my license."

"You _don't?_ "

"No, it's not a big deal. Come on, say yes."

"Why don't you just Uber?" Yuri interrupted.

JJ looked at Yuri and sighed. "It's not that simple." Then he looked back at Otabek. " _Please?_ "

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows. "You know I don't have a car on campus."

"Already solved, Phichit said we could borrow his," JJ replied.

" _Where do you need to go?_ "

"Just... somewhere. Help me out, come on."

"I have class soon, JJ."

"No, not now. I need the ride tonight."

"Tonight? No..."

" _Otabek_ ," JJ whined.

"I just...," Otabek glanced at Yuri. "We have plans. I can't do it tonight."

JJ looked at Yuri. "You hang out with him all the time. Can't you go back to being mine for just a little bit?" There was an unfamiliar, very strange puppy dog face that JJ put on right after... and that was all it took for Otabek.

Otabek sighed hard. He looked at Yuri for permission and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, but you owe me now."

Otabek smiled at him then turned back to JJ. "Fine, but _you_ owe _me_."

"Anything. I promise," JJ said. "I'll meet you around nine by the front doors of our dorm."

*****

Otabek met JJ just before nine. He looked nicer than usual, layered for the weather but neater and his hair was perfectly in place. JJ never looked messy but it was rare to see him dressed like he really cared. He told Otabek that they had to get to the other dorms accross campus because that was where Phichit's room was. His voice was quiet and oddly enough, he even seemed nervous.

At first Otabek reluctantly walked with JJ, but then he realized that the last time he'd seen him so nervous was back when he was accused of consorting with a professor. Around that time he was very nervous about getting expelled. Otabek knew JJ to be a mostly cheerful person except for rare times where they'd have their deep talks. He was always confident and ready for anything. There was something a little more serious about tonight, Otabek thought that maybe his own presence was more like moral support rather than just a driver. It made Otabek feel for him, as annoying as JJ was, they were still very good friends. But then guilt came crashing down on his shoulders as he was quickly reminded about the fact that JJ still didn't know he was dating Yuri.

Figuring that waiting any longer would make things worse, Otabek stopped JJ, right in front of the other dorm's front doors. "Hey," he said, as he grabbed a hold of JJ's bicep. "Just hold on."

JJ turned and Otabek let go. "What's up?"

"I have something... I need to tell you." Otabek looked away, not able to look at JJ in the face anymore.

"Oh no...," JJ said.

Otabek looked back at him to see a stupidly goofy grin.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Otabek rolled his eyes. "Absolutely not."

JJ laughed. "Then what's up? Are you keeping secrets?"

"I kind of did..."

JJ's eyebrows slowly furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... I'm... very fine, actually. Um, I've been seeing someone for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know when the right time would be."

JJ's face was lit up. "Oh! Well, that's great. How long-"

"Like three weeks."

" _Three_ weeks. Wow, and I didn't know...," JJ seemed to mull it over. Then he whispered, "Is she... is she ugly?"

"What? No! Why would you-"

"I don't know! Why would you not tell me?"

"I don't know, I just... it's... Yuri," Otabek let out a shaky breath and watched JJ's frozen face. "I'm dating Yuri... he's... my boyfriend." The words felt awkward, but he knew he'd get used to them eventually.

JJ was quiet for a bit, probably for the first time ever, and before he could respond, a few students had to exit through the doors they were standing in front of, so the two of them had to awkwardly walk into the building, still without a word. But once they were in, they found the stairwell that would lead them to Phichit's room and took a seat on the steps. It was all painfully awkward for Otabek up until JJ finally spoke, which was as soon as his ass touched the step.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised," he said. "I was rooting for it."

Otabek's mouth dropped slightly and JJ smiled.

"Look, you're hot, he's completely adorable, and I willingly let him replace me as your best friend. I mean, I was very open to you guys maybe _not_ being gay together... obviously... but this is better. I...," JJ's smile slowly faded. "Do you guys... have sex?"

Otabek's eyebrows furrowed. _"Why?"_

"Uh, no... no reason. I'll just let myself...," JJ closed his eyes. "Imagine who's letting who give it to who." Then he grinned.

Otabek sighed. "Maybe this is why I waited so long to tell you."

JJ opened his eyes and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Otabek then began gently rocking him back and forth. Otabek realized that he was wearing cologne. "I am so proud of you. I knew something was up and I really hoped for the best," JJ squeezed tighter. "You're like all grown up now."

Otabek squirmed out of JJ's grasp and tried not to smile. But JJ's words were really nice to hear. "It's, um, different, y'know... but it's going well, I think."

JJ grinned and wrapped his arm around Otabek again and held him close. "I'm so happy for you." Then he gave Otabek a kiss on his temple. "How did it all happen?" He asked.

"Um...," Otabek thought about how to start. He and JJ had spoken about sex before but never in detail, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell JJ that he got a boner while recalling a memory. "We hooked up on my birthday."

JJ's mouth dropped. "Wait-... didn't I ask... and you guys got all weird?"

Otabek smiled. "We... didn't really know how to handle it yet... and there was absolutely no way we were just going to casually admit that, JJ."

JJ sighed. "I can't believe it was all under my nose this whole time. What about that whole thing with Seung-Gil?"

"That was over before anything even started. And I mean... who cares about him anyway?"

"And I guess that explains you telling me to leave Yuri alone."

"Y-yeah..."

"You know, I almost asked you, but I didn't want to offend you. You're so hot when you're posessive."

Otabek rolled his eyes and pulled away from JJ again, but he was smiling.

"So are you guys serious or are you just trying things out?"

"We're... serious, I think. I... I am."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Oh... I don’t know. No, it's not... I don't know. I just like him.” He could feel soft fluttering in his stomach, he hadn't thought about _that_ just yet. He was having fun just fine without having to think about it at all.

"What do you like?"

"I don't know." Otabek felt his cheeks warm up.

“Talk to me,” JJ whined and poked at Otabek's arm.

“His eyes. Sometimes I can’t tell if they’re light blue or if they’re green or even turquoise. But they’re always... like, captivating. I could... stare at him all day.” Otabek hadn’t realized he was smiling until he thought of what else he liked about Yuri. “His hair is very pretty, and he’s a small guy but he holds onto so much aggression. It’s cute and he’s funny and fearless and... he just makes me happy. I care about him a lot. And... um, we _do_ have sex, and I think we... get along really well." Otabek waited for a perverted joke to come out of JJ's mouth but nothing came.

He looked over at JJ, who had been completely silent. He was staring at the ground and once he realized that Otabek stopped talking, he glanced at Otabek and chuckled. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m really so glad that you feel that way about him. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks...”

JJ nodded. “So... I think now is the best time to tell you that I lied to you about where we’re going.”

“... what?”

“We are still borrowing Phichit’s car. But I need you to smuggle me into the teacher’s campus.”

“ _What?_ ” Otabek repeated.

“I was going to tell you upstairs but this seemed like a better time because... Otabek, I feel the same way about my professor. I mean, well, no I'm _in love_."

“WHAT?" Otabek repeated himself once more and this time it echoed through the stairwell. "You can’t just spring this shit on me, JJ! What’s wrong with you?” He hit JJ on the arm as if he was an old messed up tv monitor.

“No, listen. I've got it all worked out. You won’t get into any trouble because you’re never in any trouble. Listen, Phichit can also make fake IDs and we can change your name to a registered visitor’s name and boom. No one gets caught.”

“That is so much fucking work for something so small. Why can’t your professor just come to the campus? Meet you in town?”

“I... want to surprise him.”

“No, it’s not worth it.” Otabek stood up from his seat at the steps.

_"He is."_

"If he is then what about all the people you fuck on campus?"

JJ stood up, too, now. "I don't need a fucking morality lesson, okay? We have an arrangement. I'm not cheating on him. Now, can you please do this for me?"

"JJ I-"

“Look, I haven’t seen him since before last semester. He’s very careful about his reputation. He’s a figure around here and you know how serious people take student teacher relationships. It’s such bullshit.”

“JJ, just make a date to meet up somewhere private, like a hotel. This is dumb.”

“Otabek, come on. I will do anything.”

Otabek sighed hard. JJ had never begged him for a favor like this before. It was an obnoxious thing to ask of him, but he also never heard that kind of concern in JJ’s voice before. "Fine," Otabek said. He turned back around and the two of them walked up together. But Otabek wasn't quiet about his concerns and complained almost all the way up the stairwell. JJ cut him off short, however, when they were almost at their exit door.

"You talk this much when Yuri's fucking you, too?"

Otabek, having no comeback, only tried to charge at JJ. He was just a couple steps behind JJ, and he tried to rush forward to catch JJ but JJ's legs were long enough to skip steps comfortably. He was up the next flight of stairs before Otabek could catch up to him. JJ guffawed while panting at the stairwell's exit and Otabek ran up the rest. JJ still ran out of the exit once he caught up to him and Otabek had to chase him all the way to Phichit's room. Once they arrived at Phichit's door they were both too out of breath for Otabek to attempt anything. But once JJ knocked on the door, Otabek took his fist and swung it with moderate force directly at JJ's crotch. JJ was doubled over by the time Phichit opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys! Are... you okay?"

JJ openly rubbed over his crotch. "Yeah, I'm good."

JJ walked in and Otabek followed. Their stay at Phichit's was a blur because Otabek was too distracted by the colorful hamster tunnels set up throughout his dorm room. Even when Phichit took his photo for the ID he was distracted at the hamster that sat unbothered on Phichit's shoulder. It all worked out fairly quickly, though, and Otabek for the night was now Nicholai Popovich. Phichit didn't ask any questions, because he was supposedly a professional.

Before they left the dorm, Otabek let Phichit book him for another party that he and Emil wanted to throw. JJ had interrupted, though, and told Phichit that Otabek would have to charge more because he was in high demand. He was lying, of course, but Otabek didn't mind. Once they did leave the dorm, JJ explained to Otabek that Nicholai was on professor Popovich's registered visitors list (which didn't exist until the incident with JJ grew into him possibly sleeping with the dean). Otabek didn't bother asking how JJ even saw the registered visitors list in the first place.

In the parking lot, JJ explained to Otabek just how he was going to hide in the backseat. Otabek tried not to complain. He laid himself back there just as he said he would, but awkwardly, because his legs were too long for it. It was lucky that Phichit had a lot of junk in his car to hide under, too. During the ten minute ride, JJ tried to reassure Otabek that he'd used Phichit's fake IDs before and that they were perfectly fine. But Otabek still felt like shitting his pants once they arrived at the teacher's campus gates.

Otabek had never even been near the teacher's campus before. He didn't expect it to look like a normal gated community, in fact he almost expected barbed wire fences with the way that they felt the need to hike up their security. He pulled up the car just before the gates; at the small booth that controlled them. A man in a security uniform came out a couple of steps, clipboard in hand. Otabek looked at the time, it was almost ten o'clock, he still hadn't thought of a _reason_ to be visiting... his brother? Father? Maybe uncle?

There was a knock on the car window and Otabek jumped before he let it down. "ID?" was all the guard asked.

Otabek pulled out his wallet and made sure to pull out the fake ID. He handed it over and waited, with his hands on the wheel, as if the security was an actual police officer. The guard took a while to find the name on the clipboard, and was quiet about it at first.

Just as Otabek's nerves were settling, the guard asked, "You go to school around here?"

"No."

"What're you doing here so late?"

In reality, it wasn't any of the guard's business. But Otabek knew that he had to respond casually. "Just visiting my uncle," he said.

The guard handed back his ID and scribbled on the clipboard. He returned back to the booth without another word. Then finally the gates were lifted. Otabek politely nodded at the security guard and then started to drive. JJ hadn't given him his professor's address just yet, so he kept driving straight, hoping that the guard wasn't watching the car possibly pass the Popovich residence. After the booth was out of sight Otabek let JJ know.

There was some shuffling heard and then a dramatic gasp for air from JJ. "I forgot to come up with a story for you. You're quick," he said.

Just as Otabek made a turn, he noticed that there was another car behind him. It followed him after a few houses so Otabek told JJ to keep his head down.

"Is it the security?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I can't really tell."

"I don't think you were being suspicious. Did he look like he found you suspicious?"

"I don't think so. Um... do you know the address for my fake uncle?"

"No."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"It’s got like a forty-eight... or maybe a twenty-eight."

"Those are two completely different numbers."

"No, they’re not, they both have an eight!"

"Jean Jacques, if we fucking get caught-"

“Oh, _Daddy_ , I love it when you call me by my full name."

Otabek reached behind him and punched JJ anywhere he could reach. It caused JJ to jump and yelp.

"Dammit, Otabek! That was my dick! That's twice, you asshole!"

"Good. I hope it doesn’t fucking work tonight," he grumbled.

"Oh god don’t say that."

Then finally, the car behind them slowed and turned into a driveway. Otabek sighed loudly. "I think it was just someone that lives here. They parked. What's your professor's address?"

JJ relayed the address to Otabek and it wasn't too far from where they ended up. The house was on the smaller side but looked quite cozy with lots of neatly trimmed bushes. Then Otabek noticed, sitting near the front door, a ceramic pot that he remembered JJ being very proud of making during his ceramics class a couple semesters ago. It made him smile. Once Otabek was done parking and looking around the neighborhood through the car windows, he exited and helped JJ out of the backseat. He watched JJ straighten out his clothes and fix his hair through the reflections on the car.

“Okay, thanks," JJ said. "You could go now.”

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, I don't get to see who it is?”

“No, it’s none of your business.”

“You trust me enough to help you sneak in here but you won’t just tell me who it is?”

“No, Otabek," JJ said, moving in the way of the front porch. "I just don’t want him to get in trouble. Especially not because of me.”

"Seriously? You really think I'm going to rat you two out?"

"Otabek...," JJ sighed, but he didn't look like he was going to answer.

Otabek came all this way. JJ was taller but couldn’t be any stronger. He took a deep breath and broke left. But as soon as he saw JJ's eyes bulge out his head and try to block him he sped right and almost smashed into the porch steps. Just as Otabek was regaining his balance, JJ grabbed his leg and pulled. Otabek, very near hurting himself badly, was able to land perfectly on the palms of his hands.

“Otabek, I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he whispered loudly.

But it didn't seem to matter whether Otabek was going to reach the front door or not, because apparently all the ruckus that they had made was enough to get the front door to open. When it did open, the doorway revealed a tall silouette. Through the light shining on the right side of the the figure's body, Otabek could see blonde hair and the temples of eyeglasses. Then the figure took a step onto the small porch. "Can I help you?" he asked.

JJ picked himself up off of Otabek quickly and he brushed off his clothes. "Hi," he whispered.

Otabek got up a lot slower and didn't even bother cleaning himself off. He held out his hand to the man, who was staring wide eyed at JJ. He'd definitely seen this professor around, it was professor Giacometti, his bright eyes and two toned hair were hard to miss on a professor, but Otabek was never a student of his. "I'm-," Otabek started.

"Otabek," he said, and shook his hand.

Otabek looked back at JJ, who was red faced and looking around instead of paying any attention to them.

"Are you... both coming in?"

Otabek turned back to the professor. "Oh, no! I'm leaving now, um... it was nice to finally meet you."

The professor cocked an eyebrow at JJ, but smiled at Otabek. JJ walked up the steps and started to push the professor back inside his home. "Thanks, man," JJ said, without looking back at Otabek.

For a couple more moments, Otabek stood there and watched the two of them walk inside. He watched the door shut and then heard it lock. He never thought that JJ would ever be so serious about someone that he could actually keep them such a secret. But it made sense because of all the professors at their school, professor Giacometti was the only one that was a local celebrity for having a couple of best seller novels. His relationship with a student was sure to cause a scandal.

So Otabek turned around and walked back to the car. He made it back to the security booth smoothly until the guard decided to not let up the gates when he drove up. Otabek kept his stern poker face as the guard knocked on the window in the same way he did the first time. Otabek lowered the window.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Otabek nodded. "Just needed to drop something off for him. Quick visit."

The guard peered at him. "You sure you don't go to school around here?"

Otabek barely shook his head. "I wouldn't go to that shitty school."

The guard hummed, but then backed away from the car. Otabek raised the window and waited. It took about a minute or two before the guard actually raised the gate. But when he finally did Otabek sped off. It wouldn't be his problem if the guard recognized Phichit's car.

*****

When Otabek finally arrived back to the dorms and settled the car situation with Phichit, he went straight to Yuri’s room. It took Yuri a while to answer the door but when he did Otabek felt a wave of relief wash over him. Yuri made him feel so much more at ease. He was so glad to be with him again after the stress JJ had just put him through.

“Oh, hi,” Yuri said. He was wearing one of Otabek’s oversized hoodies which meant he was practically swimming in it. Underneath, it was obvious that he was only in his underwear. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you at all tonight.”

“It didn’t take that long. JJ wanted to get it all done quickly.”

Yuri opened his door wider and let Otabek in. “Where did you end up taking him?”

Otabek pulled out his fake ID and held it out to Yuri. As Yuri looked at it with furrowed eyebrows he stripped off his jacket. 

“What the fuck?”

“It’s time I tell you the truth,” said Otabek. “My name is not really Otabek.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri laughed. “What did you guys do?”

“God, I’ll tell you tomorrow. It’s such a long story.” Otabek sat himself down on Yuri’s bed and accidentally landed his hand on Yuri’s phone on the bed, causing the screen to turn on. He glanced at it, just because of the light. But then his eyes widened at what he saw and he whipped his head back at Yuri.

“Uh, I can explain,” Yuri said, holding up his hands.

Yuri’s phone, with full brightness, displayed one of the images that Otabek had taken for him. As Yuri held his hands up Otabek realized that Yuri had been nonchalantly covering his crotch with the length of his hoodie.

“Y-you didn’t send that anywhere did you?”

“No! I-... you said you were going to be with JJ, so I didn’t expect you back.”

“So...?”

“Um... I...,” Yuri reached to grab his phone from the bed but Otabek grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Were you masturbating... to me?” Otabek asked. He tried peering into Yuri’s eyes but his hair had fallen in the way.

Yuri didn’t say anything, he just stood there frozen with Otabek’s hand still around his slim wrist. Otabek placed a hand on the side of Yuri’s bare thigh and slowly rubbed it upward to reveal the underwear underneath the hoodie. But just before he could lift it enough to see the front of it, Yuri pulled away and shoved the hem down. Otabek looked up at him, only to see Yuri’s flushed cheeks.

“Maybe I was,” he said. “Maybe I wasn’t.”

“So you were just innocently staring at my ass?”

Yuri smirked at him. “Even your ass is photogenic, Beka.”

Otabek smiled and pulled Yuri’s arms away from the hem. “Is it?”

“Yeah.”

As swiftly as he could Otabek shoved his hands up the hoodie and yanked Yuri’s underwear down, making Yuri’s erection much more obvious through the hoodie now.

“Hey!” Yuri exclaimed, attempting to push Otabek’s hands away but still staying put in front of him.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s hips instead, and pulled him even closer, between his own legs. “You’re trying to be modest now?”

Yuri chuckled but he didn’t answer.

“You came to the door wearing my hoodie and in your underwear... with this.” Otabek leaned his lips against Yuri’s clothed erection.

Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair and kept them there. “You gonna do something about it or what?” he asked.

Otabek smirked, still feeling the hardness against his lips. He moved his head back and pushed up the hoodie to reveal Yuri’s cock. He didn’t hesitate in engulfing the tip, and just as he did Yuri let out a sigh. It was clear to Otabek that Yuri had worked himself up quite a bit all by himself. It was awkward at first to suck on him because Otabek couldn't stop smiling. He knew that the pictures had turned Yuri on but he didn't really think Yuri would actually jerk off to them. It was fucking hot and so fucking cute. But then, once Otabek noticed the hot intensity in Yuri's eyes above him, he regained his focus.

Otabek latched onto Yuri's cock with one hand and held a handful of Yuri's ass with the other. He spent a while teasing and flicking his tongue on the underside of Yuri's tip, always grateful that he'd had a lot of practice with his tongue from the women that he'd previously been with. Once he felt that Yuri was getting too comfortable with his tongue, Otabek surprised him with taking in as much of him as he could. Yuri flinched and moaned, his grip on Otabek's hair tightening just a bit.

For obviously selfish reasons Yuri denied that Otabek was getting better at deep throating, and although Otabek knew it, it still made him try harder every time. He loved being pushed further and futher, near gagging. It made him feel hot and needy. But Yuri cut the throat training short, gently pulling back and instead moving his hand down toward Otabek's cheek to caress it as his cock bulged through it. 

“Do you still want to do it?” Yuri asked him.

It was a lot later than Otabek had expected to do it, considering they both had exams the next day. But Otabek didn't feel like he needed to study anyway and he could always do extra credit. So he pulled off of Yuri's cock with a soft pop. “Yeah," he said. "I just... need to warm up to it first.”

"Good," Yuri smiled. Then he promptly stripped off the hoodie he was wearing and sat on Otabek's lap, now fully naked. Yuri leaned in for a kiss and Otabek reciprocated with his tongue immediately.

Otabek hugged him close and relished being able to feel his body heat like this. With a muffled moan Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. He ground his hips down slow but rythmically. Yuri was straight forward and honest with the way he communicated with his body, it wasn't something that Otabek was used to, and he liked it. There was no reason for questions or hesitation, Yuri was always wanting and willing. 

Otabek kissed down Yuri’s neck as his hand made its way to Yuri's dick. His soft, pale skin tasted so sweet. He licked and sucked and nibbled as much as he could reach, all while stroking Yuri’s cock between them. He left harsh marks on Yuri’s body but never in places that anyone could see, because Yuri thought it to be too tacky on himself. But Otabek sometimes liked to do it anyway, especially when he felt Yuri’s orgasm coming in because he wouldn’t notice the pain in the moment. And it was whenever Yuri started to say his name that he knew Yuri couldn’t hold himself back anymore. It was adorable because he’d never heard Yuri ever finish saying it; each time he only got to, _“B-bek-,”_ then a gasp right after.

He sounded pornographic each time, almost dramatic. But in the very best way. Yuri sighed and slid backward on Otabek’s lap. He looked at the mess he’d made between them.

“Well, fuck. Sorry. I got myself really worked up before you got here. I don’t want you to think that I’m-“

Otabek laughed. “You got so worked up because you were thinking about my ass. Which still makes it seem like-“

“I don’t even care,” Yuri shrugged. “I’m proving you wrong.”

“I don't know, will you?”

“You’re being bratty already?”

Otabek smirked. “I’m happy that I got you off and all but now I’m gonna need some attention.”

Yuri grinned. “I-“ But he didn’t finish thought, instead he smashed his lips against Otabek’s. He pushed hard against him until Otabek fell back. He worked on stripping Otabek quickly and Otabek helped him. Through small laughs and sloppy kisses, the two of them managed to position themselves on the center of the bed.

Yuri wanted to discuss what he was going to try, but _just talking_ about it was excruciating, so once Yuri suggested Otabek lay on his stomach with a pillow beaneath his hips, Otabek rushed to it. Afterward, with his head resting on its side on another pillow, he asked Yuri, "Can we just do it?"

Yuri didn't say another word after that. He reached over Otabek's body, into his side table and grabbed out of it what he needed. Yuri returned and began kissing Otabek's body. Up his back, around his neck, down his shoulder. His hands rubbed slow circle's around Otabek's ass as he kissed back down Otabek's back. Otabek, in his sensual haze, didn't realize when he'd done it, but at some point Yuri sneakily applied lube to his fingers because once they rubbed over Otabek's hole for the first time they felt cold and wet.

Otabek's breath caught in his throat but Yuri came up to his lips and kissed him. It was a nice distraction as Yuri rubbed and pressed his finger. In fact Otabek almost forgot about Yuri's massaging while making out until Yuri's finger slipped right through without warning. Otabek grunted through the kiss and Yuri pulled away, but his lips were still close enough to feel.

"Okay?" he asked, quietly, with the tip of his finger staying still inside him.

Otabek nodded. He watched Yuri's lips form an O slowly, as he pushed his finger in more and more. Otabek felt his face burn as Yuri wiggled his finger inside him. It was definitely different than his own, not because Yuri's fingers were thinner, but because they were _Yuri's fingers_.

"Wow, Beka," Yuri said, biting his lip.

Then Otabek watched him disappear behind him. Otabek felt more lubricant slide over his skin, then he felt Yuri carefully stretch him to get some of the lube inside, and it worked. He continued to feel the rythmic circling that Yuri did with his finger as he slid himself in and out until he felt Yuri pull it all the way out. He returned with more wetness and pressed two fingers against him this time. But Otabek involuntarily tensed up.

"It's okay," Yuri said, kissing Otabek's shoulder. "The lube's desensitizing. It won't hurt too much." He kissed him again, and trailed kisses down his back as his fingers rubbed against him again. Out of nervousness Otabek still resisted. "You sure you want it?" Yuri asked.

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

"Then relax," Yuri smiled. "You told me yesterday that you wanted me to fuck you."

Otabek felt his face burn up again. He hugged the pillow beneath his head and tried to focus more on the pleasure that he felt yesterday. It took a few more moments but eventually Yuri pushed them both through and Otabek moaned into the pillow.

"That's it," Yuri said. "You gotta give me the _chance_ to loosen you up." Then his fingers pushed through, slowly, but _all_ the way through.

Otabek moaned again, this time feeling what he had made himself feel the night before. It was hard for him to really find his prostate, yet Yuri found it with ease. Yuri pulled his fingers back just a bit before pressing them in again and it caused another moan to escape from Otabek's lips. He felt the wrong kind of embarrassment, being the only one moaning and getting pleasure, but Yuri reassured him with endless kisses all over his back. A few kisses went down further onto his bare ass.

As Yuri started to maintain a slow, comfortable pace, Otabek felt his head go down even further. Then, just like the last time, Yuri's tongue surprised him. It swiped over where Yuri's fingers were but Otabek didn't protest. He let himself feel it, and it sent shivers through his spine. He squeezed the pillow harder and once Yuri's tongue sped up he burried his face in the pillow.

After a while of both rimming and fingering, Otabek was almost involuntarily pushing back against Yuri. The added saliva making his fingers move in and out a lot easier. It was so much more different than the night before. Yuri knew how to work his thin fingers much better than Otabek knew how to work his own. Then Yuri raised his body and matched it up with Otabek's. His fingers were still inside him and for Otabek, the closeness almost felt like it was more than just his fingers.

"You okay?" Yuri asked, his hot breath tickling the back of Otabek's neck. His fingers didn't slow down as he asked.

"Mm, yeah," Otabek said, breathlessly.

"You feel really good."

Otabek smiled. "You're only using your fingers."

"So what?" Yuri chuckled. "You feel good on my fingers." Then he picked up his pace, it wasn't a very fast pace but the harshness in which Yuri was pressing his fingers was driving Otabek wild. It made him involuntarily grunt into the pillow with each deep inward thrust.

When Otabek started to hear Yuri's short breaths by his ear, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He tried to announce it, just to let Yuri know, but he moaned instead. He couldn't help himself, he didn't try again and just let himself feel the jolt of absolute pleasure. Otabek bit into the pillow to keep from moaning too loudly. He squeezed the pillow tighter as he shuddered from the orgasm. He felt the rush everywhere in his body. From the tips of his curling toes to the depths of his mind. He’d never had an orgasm so strong. He felt Yuri's lips all over his body as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Otabek winced once they were completely out, but he continued to lay there for a bit longer, just until Yuri was done cleaning up and sat beside him.

Out of the newness of the situation Otabek’s first words were, “I hope I didn’t sound too weird.”

Yuri chuckled. “No, not at all. It was new for me, though. I’ve never made anyone cum from just that before.”

Otabek buried his face into the pillow. “It was weird, wasn’t it?”

“No,” Yuri chuckled, petting the back of Otabek’s head. “It was so hot. I didn't even need to dirty talk to you.”

Otabek rolled over onto his back and then realized that Yuri was hard again. He took note of Yuri not even trying to ask to use more than just his fingers, and it made him smile. He felt lucky. He was sure Yuri wouldn't even ask for anything in return, so Otabek took it upon himself to offer.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?" Otabek asked.

Yuri laughed but then he nodded and crawled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe!
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates: twitter.com/cashryleyfics
> 
> P.S. I plan on doing a part 2 one shot about JJ's reunion with his professor. So if you see a part 2 randomly pop up to this, that's what it'll be! :)


End file.
